Twilight
by FiiERCELYBANGiiN
Summary: Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. Twilight, SPASHLEY STYLE. : R&R, PLEASE!
1. Supermassive Black Hole

**Well hellooooo there. :) New author here. So, I couldn't resist. SOUTH OF NOWHERE AND TWILIGHT. TOGETHER. It's just all so...sexy haha! I don't know if someone's already done this, but you know, like I said, I couldn't resist :). So the cast of characters is in there, but it's tentative! Names could change...Aiden shows up later, I bet you can all guess who he is! Enjoy, and please, be kind with reviews! Feedback is loveeeeeeee :)**

**Pairings: SPASHLEY, OF COURSE :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or South...as much as I would like to! Stephanie Meyer and Tom Lynch are up there on my heroes list :)**

***

"_I'd never given much thought to how I would die, but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something."_

***

I pulled up to what I assumed to be King High, judging by the obnoxiously large, hard-to-miss sign labeled KING HIGH FRONT OFFICE. As soon as I jumped down from the driver's seat, it immediately felt like every eye in the parking lot was focused on me. Maybe that's because they were. I knew I should have asked Arthur to have my truck painted a different color. Green, maybe, or blue. Orange was just too noticeable, especially when most of the cars in the lot were silver, or some other dark shade. I stood out, the opposite of my goal for the day.

The problem with transferring to a new school in the middle of the school year is that everyone knows each other already. I was new, therefore I was interesting. I don't want to be interesting. I just want to blend in.

As I followed my schedule to building three, my English class, I kept close to the wall with my hood pulled up. Hopefully nobody notices me at all if they can't see my face. I cautiously approached the teacher, careful not to glance behind me at the numerous students already taking their seats. I knew they were staring, I could feel their eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Yes?" the balding teacher, Mr. Mason, asked, not even bothering to look up from his paper work. Teachers never cease to amaze me with their enormous capacity to keep completely concentrated on all things seemingly boring.

"I'm Spencer Carlin," I informed him. This time, he raised his gaze to mine, studying the fresh face.

"Ah, yes, Miss Carlin," he murmured after a moment of staring. I felt a blush start to creep up into my cheeks as the class chatter died behind me. "You transferred from…where?"

"Ohio," I said quietly. He didn't really acknowledge this, though. He handed me a sheet with the reading material for the year and gestured to a seat in the second row. I smiled shyly and shuffled over to the seat, keeping my eyes down.

"Miss Carlin?" I looked up at Mr. Mason. "We don't permit hoods inside."

"Oh…sorry," I said, taking my hood down. I leaned forward, pretending to be absorbed in my reading list as I felt my cheeks flame with embarrassment. With a sigh of relief, I realized I've read all of these books. I doubt my mom would send me any of my essays though, not after…well, that's a different story.

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I tucked a piece of blonde hair behind my ear and came face-to-face with Clay. I only knew his name because I heard Mr. Mason call on him to answer a question. He didn't have much in the way of hair, and he had startlingly white teeth.

"Hey. Spencer, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," everyone within one mile must have turned their attention to me.

"How do you like L.A.?" he asked politely.

"Well, it's very…rainy," I couldn't come up with any other adjective. It really _was _rainy in Forks. That seemed to be the only weather setting.

"I bet it rained a lot less in Ohio," he smirked.

I smiled tentatively. "Three or four times a year. _Maybe_." Clay laughed a little.

"Well, you don't look very tan."

"Yeah, maybe that's why they kicked me out," I trailed off. He snickered again, but I could tell he didn't understand. Maybe sense of humor didn't mix around here.

"Could I maybe, walk you to your next class?"

A little over-helpful. Nevertheless, I accepted his offer. I might as well make some sort of feeble attempt to be friends with people in this town.

There was a brown-haired girl in both my Spanish and Trig classes. Her name was Sherry, and she decided she would walk me to lunch. Soon, I was introduced to everyone at her large table, but I forgot almost all of their names. A black haired, African-American girl--Chelsea, I think her name was,--turned to me and asked me the same question I had been asked at least eight times already today.

"Spencer, how do you like L.A.?" I grinned a little and told her it would take some getting used to, and that it was much colder here. Sherry then proceeded to take over our conversation and turn it into a full-on debate about the color of prom dresses. I nervously looked down at my food, attempting to avoid the eyes of everyone at the table.

That's when I saw them.

By them, I mean the Davies'.

"Who are they?" I interrupted Sherry, who looked mildly irritated that I had done so. She followed my eyes, and hers widened to enormous proportions as the five Davies strolled to their lunch table.

"_They_ are the Davies kids," Sherry stressed the "they" as if they were some immortal beings. To me, they looked that way, for their faces were so devastatingly, inhumanely beautiful that I almost felt as though I was unfit to even look upon them.

"The big, brawny-looking one with the curly hair is Glen," Chelsea said, nodding to the one who resembled a body builder. "The boy next to him with the blonde hair is Jake. He always looks like he's in a permanent state of pain." I bit my lip to keep from smiling at Jake's expression of apparent concentration.

"The girl sitting next to Glen, with the brown hair, is Madison," Sherry nodded in her direction. She looked so incredibly perfect to me, it was almost ridiculous. "The one sitting next to Jake is Kyla." Kyla seemed almost pixie-like to me. I remember she looked almost as if she was dancing as she walked with Jake. "They're all together. Madison and Glen, Jake and Kyla."

I found myself staring intently at the last Davies girl. She had chocolate brown curls that framed her stunning face. If I hadn't been so shy that day, I might have just fainted on the spot. Out of all the Davies', she was easily the most overwhelmingly beautiful.

"Who's that one?" I asked softly.

Chelsea smirked. "That's Ashley, the youngest."

"She's…" Incredible. Magnificent. The most beautiful human being to ever walk to face of the Earth. Adjective after adjective popped into my head to describe this Davies girl. This angelic being that just met my gaze, but quickly looked away.

"Gorgeous? Yeah, they all are," Sherry spat. I tore my eyes away from the Davies' table and looked back up at her. I detected a hint of jealousy in her voice, but I decided not to dwell on it.

"They also live together," Chelsea said in an undertone as she leaned toward me, as this was some forbidden secret.

"They don't look related," I remarked, flicking my eyes between their perfect faces. They certainly looked similar in the fact that they were all ghostly pale, but that seemed to be the only remnant of likeness.

"Oh, they aren't. Mrs. Davies can't have kids," Sherry explained, again speaking as though she was revealing a classified code. "So, she and Dr. Davies have taken care of them since they were eight."

"That's really nice of them, you know, to take care of all those kids," I eyed Ashley's flawlessly full lips move at an unnerving pace as her "siblings" watched her with intense focus. She looked up again and we locked eyes, this time I could see clear interest in her features. I swiftly looked away, telling myself I saw the ghost of a smile on her face, and blushed profusely.

"Geez, Spence. You look like a tomato," Chelsea playfully pushed my shoulder, and grinned. That only made me turn a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Don't waste your time. Glen and Jake obviously aren't looking to date," Sherry scoffed, and looked mournfully in their direction. I wonder when the boys turned her down.

I glanced at Ashley. Her face was turned away towards Kyla. After a few moments, the five of them stood up together, and gracefully made their way out of the cafeteria. I kept my eyes on my food, too bashful to meet Ashley's exquisitely questioning gaze again.

I didn't want to be late for class on my first day, and I was getting a little tired of listening to Sherry ramble on about how none of us would ever had a chance with any of the Davies'.

"Hey, Spencer. I'll walk with you to Biology," Chelsea offered and smiled a little. I looked gratefully back at her and nodded. We walked in silence, and she took her seat next to another student as soon as we entered the class room. I felt out of place again. As the teacher, Mr. Banner, signed my slip and handed me a sheet with the curriculum printed on it, I looked around and spotted an empty seat.

Next to said empty seat sat Ashley Davies. I swear, my heartbeat picked up in those few seconds that I recognized her. She stared right back, but her expression did not contain curiosity this time. The emotion resembled fury, anger…hostility. I went red again as I stumbled toward the seat. The girl next to me giggled, and I almost wanted to punch her. As I sat down and caught her eyes again, I noticed the strange color of her eyes.

Black as night. Coal black.

I tried to pay attention to Mr. Banner, letting my blonde hair fall in front of the left side of my face, creating a curtain between us. I couldn't help sneaking glances at her, though. I was bewildered even more when I observed that she was sitting at the very edge of her chair, leaning as far away from me as possible. One of her fists was clenched to the point that I could visibly see the strain in her knuckles, even though her skin was pale white. The other hand clutched her temples, and she continued to stare at the table antagonistically.

If looks could kill.

I wondered what I had ever done to her. Maybe it was my perfume, could she be allergic to strawberries? In no time at all, the bell rang loudly, and Ashley leapt up from her chair, hurrying out the door before anyone else could even stand.

"So, what'd you do? Drop the microscope on Ashley's hand? I've never seen her act like that before," Clay said, all in one breath. I stared blankly at the door, as if Ashley would simply walk through it again with a smile on her angelic face.

"I don't know, we didn't really talk."

"She's weird. If I were lucky enough to sit with you, I wouldn't stop talking to you," he smiled. I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, and busied myself with gathering my books. I didn't want to give Clay the wrong impression.

He was _so_ not my type.

"I'm going to head over to the front office to drop this slip off. I'll see you later, okay?" I told him quickly. I scurried out the door before he could offer to come with me. I didn't slow down until the office was in sight.

As I entered the warm atmosphere, I glimpsed the receptionist, who looked extremely peeved, arguing with a student. I immediately knew it was Ashley, her dark, bouncy curls gave her away.

"There must be another hour. Any other hour," she urged in a low, pleading voice. I instantly knew this was about me. Why would she hate me so much if we've never spoken before? The door slammed shut behind me, causing Ashley to turn around. Her black eyes glared at me from under long, perfectly symmetrical eyelashes. Her dazzling features conveyed hatred towards me in an absurd amount, making the small blonde hairs on my arms stand up.

"Never mind," she said hastily to the receptionist. Her voice was strained, yet it still reminded me of velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." She turned around, taking great care to walk as far away from me as possible, and disappeared out the door without looking back.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" The receptionist asked warmly. It occurred to me that this poor woman, most likely still as taken aback as I was at Ashley's sudden change of heart about Biology, had to put on a mask for me and act like absolutely nothing was wrong.

Honestly, I could feel her pain.

"It was fine," I lied weakly and managed a small smile. I handed her the slip and traipsed through the rain to my truck, which was now the only one in the lot.

I simply sat, staring blankly out the windshield for a few moments until I needed the heater. I listened tentatively to the rain splattering down from all sides, then drowned it out by starting engine. It roared to life and I drove back to meet Arthur at home.

I fought back tears the whole way.

***

**Once again, reviews are everything to me :) SPASHLEY FOREVER!!!**


	2. Decode

**Hellooo again :) I absolutely positively ADOREDDD your reviews!! You guys keep me writing, the feedback made me smile! As you can tell, I changed some of the things around (like with Spencer's mom) to put some Southness into the story, but it'll stick close to Twilight. I'm going to try and post as much as possible...but I tend to get busy this time of year. I promise at least 1-3 updates a week though! Please keep reading and reviewing, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL :) 33**

**Oh, and here's a character list if some of you aren't clear.**

**Glen: Emmett. Madison: Rosalie. Kyla: Alice. Jake: Jasper. Ashley: Edward. Spencer: Bella. Clay: Eric (or Mike, it really doesn't matter). Sherry: Jessica. Chelsea: Angela. Arthur: Charlie. I'll add more as more characters are introduced!**

**Pairing: SPASHLEYYY :)**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

*******

The next day was better…but worse at the same time.

The upside: it wasn't raining, but the clouds looked really pregnant. People didn't stare at me as much as yesterday, and I felt relief surge through me. Clay sat with me in English, and Sherry joined me in Trig and Spanish. We all sat together at the same table for lunch again, and I remembered some names. I started to feel less alone.

The downside: I was exhausted. Arthur's house didn't have the most sufficient cover from the sounds of rain and wind. I was awake all night…but I don't think I would have gotten to sleep anyway. I was too busy crying. On top of that, I was forced to play volleyball. Yeah, I can't play sports._ At all._ So, the one time I didn't bother to move out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it. My skills in any kind of athletic sport are cringe-worthy, to say the least.

The worst part: Ashley Davies wasn't in school at all.

Her siblings were, though. All four of them looking solemnly down at their uneaten food. I couldn't concentrate on my own sandwich; I was too nervous for the moment she would walk in and fix me with her threatening glare.

But she didn't come, and as time passed, I could feel my chest constricting a little bit. As Clay, Chelsea, and I meandered over to building six for Biology, I held my labored breath until we got to the door. My pulse must have increased ten-fold, but Ashley was not sitting in her seat. I exhaled, and I swear I could feel my heart drop a little bit. Chelsea was trying feebly to make conversation with Clay, but he was too busy looking at me.

Once again, _so_ not my type. I need to do something about him…

You could say I was relieved that Ashley was absent. However, my mind was not failing to convince me that I was the reason she wasn't there. It seems vain of me, to think I could affect her so strongly. But I did, I knew I did. Her face in the office and in this very class just twenty-four hours before confirmed it for me. Her beautiful face, twisted in agony and visible pain.

I'm going to ask her what her problem is tomorrow. I won't let her get away, I'll sit as close to her as possible if that's what it takes for an answer.

The bell blared noisily, interrupting Mr. Banner's lecture on the phases of mitosis. I was out the door before Clay could get to my desk, waving half-heartedly to Chelsea on the way. As I walked swiftly to my truck, I saw the Davies' kids sauntering--well, it was more like gliding, if you want to know the truth--toward their shiny, silver Volvo. I observed that they were all dressed especially well.

My mind drifted back to Ashley. She could've worn a baggy shirt with holes in it, and still manage to look untouchably perfect.

The Davies' turned their heads in the direction of my truck as the insufferably loud engine sputtered on my way out of the lot. I kept my eyes straight ahead, fearing that their gazes would mirror Ashley's.

As I entered the house, I immediately began preparations for dinner. Arthur and I agreed to trade off each night as far as the meals went.

"Hey, Dad. Welcome home." I called from the kitchen as I heard him hang up his gun belt.

"What's for dinner?" he asked gruffly. He was obviously wary of my cooking skills. You can thank my mother for the lack thereof.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered brightly, smiling as the potatoes began to sizzle. Arthur sat down as I placed a loaded plate in front of him. He immediately began to dig in as I sat down.

"You look like you haven't eaten in months, Dad," I laughed.

"That's because I haven't, thanks to your mother," he replied darkly. This is figurative; my mother made some really odd dishes…Arthur and I just ended up going out to the diner almost every night after ridding our plates of the eccentric food. If you could call it that.

The silence that followed was a little uncomfortable. I pretended to be engrossed in cutting my steak.

"So how's school, Spence? You making friends alright?"

"Well, I have two or three classes with a girl named Sherry. I also have biology with a girl named Chelsea, and this boy named Clay."

"Clay Gordon? He's a strapping young man, very charming. His father is on the force with me," Arthur said through a mouthful of steak. I wasn't really listening, I was too preoccupied with my internal debate. To ask my father about the Davies', or to not ask my father about the Davies'; that is the question.

I elected the first option. "Do you know the Davies family?"

"Oh, sure. Dr. Davies is an incredible physician! We're pretty lucky, in my opinion, to have such a well-mannered family in town. All those adopted teenagers are so polite, he raised them well."

"They're all very attractive," I marveled quietly.

"Got your eye on one of the boys, Spence?" He nudged me, his eyes twinkling.

I paled slightly, feeling suddenly sick to my stomach. "No, Dad." He could sense the tension, and stood up to rinse his plate. I took slow sips of water, trying desperately to control my shaking hand.

After I did the dishes, I headed upstairs to my room to complete what little math homework I had. Sleep was inevitable as soon as I hit the pillow; Mother Nature decided to spare me with the wind and rain tonight.

The rest of the week was moderately uninteresting. Maybe it's because Ashley Davies still didn't come back to school. I had become comfortable around the people I ate lunch with. Lately the conversation had been centered around visiting La Push, the beach on some nearby Indian reservation. Given my druthers, I would have opted out of it, but I accepted the invitation anyway.

You know what they say, karma always comes back to bite you.

It was a lot warmer inside the cafeteria today; snow fell in flurries of white outside. Ew, I don't do snow.

Without warning, I could feel the hairs on my arms stand up. I swiveled around in my seat, and in that exact moment, her eyes flashed over to meet mine.

Ashley Davies was back.

Something was different, though. The dark circles under her eyes were gone, and her skin was visibly less pale, maybe even a little flushed. She looked away just as swiftly though, and I inwardly sighed. Why couldn't she keep eye contact with me for more than a millisecond?

"Spencer, what are you staring at?" Sherry asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, um," I let my blonde hair fall in front of my face again as I blushed, "nothing. Uh, nothing."

Sherry glanced toward the Davies' table. Longing was apparent in her features. Glen, Madison, Jake, and Kyla were all laughing at something as Ashley smirked. I reasoned that she must have told some sort of joke. I felt an ache in my stomach to be present when she said it…to be laughing along with them. Their immaculate faces shaped into heartwarming smiles.

It all looked like one of those 'Merry Christmas' Hallmark cards that my parents used to get in the mail when they were together. Holiday greetings with pictures of model children laughing and playing in the snow; in essence, looking perfect.

"Ashley Davies is staring at you," Chelsea stage whispered to me.

"Does she look angry?"

"Not really, she just looks kind of…well, I don't know. Opaque, I guess."

I felt sick all of a sudden. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"The Davies' don't like anybody, Spencer. They don't notice anybody long enough to care, so don't feel bad," Sherry scoffed. It occurred to me that Sherry was painfully indicative of the Davies' teenagers. I'm almost positive Glen or Jake turned her down…more than once.

"She's still watching you, Spence!" Chelsea exclaimed excitedly. I rested my head on my arm, inhaling deeply. She might've said that just a bit too loud for my liking.

When the bell sounded for sixth hour, my stomach began to churn at the thought of sitting next to Ashley again. Clay chattered on to Chelsea about a ludicrous, school-wide snowball fight he was planning after school. I wasn't really listening; I was not looking forward to said snowball fight. It was evident that Clay intended to include me in his scheme.

I sat down as soon as Mr. Banner opened the classroom, and absorbed myself in drawing an elaborate pattern of boxes. My breathing picked up as the chair next to me scraped against the tiles, and I unconsciously gripped my pencil tightly.

"Hello," a quiet, musical voice pronounced.

I looked up, absolutely astounded that she was speaking to me.

"My name is Ashley Davies," she persisted with a crooked smile lingering on her now friendly face, "I didn't have the chance to introduce myself last week, I apologize for that. You must be Spencer Carlin."

My mouth was hanging agape, and she probably thought I resembled a tourist who'd just seen the Eiffel Tower.

Or something like that.

"Y-yeah, hi," I stuttered. Nice, Spencer. Now she probably thinks you're mentally incompetent.

"I suppose we're going to be lab partners. Would you like to look first?" she asked, flashing me a smile that revealed her extremely straight, ultra white teeth. I noticed that Ashley was sitting as far away from me as the table would allow, but her chair was angled toward me.

"S-sure," I stammered. I really should get that habit checked out…

After carefully looking through the eyepiece, I pushed it back towards her. "It's prophase."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" she asked. I pushed the microscope a little farther towards her. To be honest, I would let her do anything she wanted if she asked me right then.

"You were right," she announced, studying my face.

"I like to think I'm okay at Biology," I blushed, and tried to keep eye contact for as long as possible. I watched her elegant fingers as they gracefully switched the delicate slides.

"Anaphase," she declared after a moment.

"May I?" I requested sheepishly. When she pushed the microscope towards me, our hands brushed. An electric current surged through my hand, and it stung a little bit. Her skin was ice cold.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, and looked away to scrawl out anaphase on her paper.

"It's okay," I replied stupidly. My voice was soft, why was I so nervous?

After a few more slides, the lab was finished, and Ashley turned to me, her eyes careful.

"Why did you come here?" she demanded. An image of her hateful glare flashed through my mind; I hoped she wasn't going to suddenly become hostile again.

"It's complicated," I said meekly.

"I think I can keep up," she pressed.

Something in her gaze made me want to tell her my entire life story. But I just settled for the present. "My mother remarried."

"I see. You don't like him." It wasn't a question, it was a conclusion.

"Well…it's not that I don't like Ben. I just don't like him with my mother," I explained.

"The result of that being your move to L.A.?"

"Not exactly," my heart rate began to escalate. Ashley looked at me with that searching, curious gaze again. It was almost as if she expected something of me. "She--my mother--kicked me out." Ashley immediately understood that I didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry," she murmured again as her eyebrows furrowed. I shrugged, and looked back at my box drawing.

"You're unhappy, aren't you, Spencer?" her velvet voice resonated in my ears. Just then, the bell rang. She--this angelically, flawless girl--walked by my side in the hallway, effectively earning stares from everyone within a ten foot radius. This didn't seem to affect Ashley at all, though. I searched her perfect face, looking straight ahead, eyebrows knitted together. She looked like she was trying to solve a particularly difficult problem.

"Why does it matter to _you_ if I'm unhappy?" I blurted out. The question had been simmering in my head for the past few minutes.

"That's a very good question," she muttered, her facial expression unchanging. More silence.

"Am I irritating you?" she asked, stopping to look at me. Of course not, it's not even possible for somebody like _her_ to annoy somebody like _me_. And that's _not_ sarcasm.

"No, you're not. I'm slightly annoyed with myself…my face is so easy to read."

"Actually, Spencer, I find you quite…troublesome to read," she hesitated on troublesome, surveying my face again. I looked away, flushing. How a girl as beautiful and seemingly intangible as her is having a conversation with a girl like me is bewildering.

Suddenly, I pinpointed exactly what was different about her face.

"Hey Ashley, did you get contacts?"

"No," she looked puzzled for a moment. I squinted and blinked a few times. Maybe I had imagined the black color of her eyes last time.

"Your eyes…last week, they were black. Now they're golden."

Ashley suddenly looked completely on edge. "I have to go," she said, her voice strained, and she hurried off down the hallway. She still maintained a confident stride as she rounded a corner and disappeared from my line of sight.

The rain was merely a mist now as I walked to the parking lot. Why did Ashley leave so abruptly? I was getting progressively more frustrated, and I think it showed a little in my increased speed. As I backed my truck up, I spotted Ashley leaning against the side of her Porsche. I discerned the Volvo must belong to one of the other Davies'. Kyla, maybe. She looked like she'd drive a Volvo.

Ashley's sunglass-covered eyes were pointed in my direction. Why was she wearing sunglasses if it was overcast?

Something between irritation and another feeling I couldn't quite distinguish rose in my chest. Either way, my heartbeat raced again and I almost backed into a Highlander. My cheeks flamed so badly that I had to turn the heater off. I tried not to glance at Ashley as I gunned out of the parking lot, but I couldn't help myself.

I could have sworn she was chuckling.

*******

**R&R please!!! :) More soon!**


	3. Full Moon

**Hellooo my friends! Another chapter here! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Ashley and Spencer chemistry = LOVEEE. Haha I really hope you guys enjoy this, I'll update as soon as possible! FEEDBACK IS EVERYTHING TO MEEE, love you guys! 33**

**Pairing: SPASH-SPASH-SPASHLEY!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing except maybe, possibly putting two and two together lol.**

*******

_It's way too early to be awake,_ I thought as opened my eyes to the green-gray light streaming in through the window. I threw back the covers and sat on the edge of my bed, stretching like a Cheshire cat. As I showered, I thought of Clay, and the way he acted around me. I was by no means as pretty as some of the girls at Forks High. In fact, I saw myself as rather plain. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin. You'd think that would be some automatic pass into popularity, but it's stereotypical. Quite a few of the girls at school presented exotic backgrounds; ivory skin with glistening green eyes and shiny, cascading brown or black hair.

I looked typical. Resembling a clichéd vision of some Los Angeles-based, rich cheerleader.

I was genuinely flattered by what Clay saw in me, whatever it was, but I held no interest in him extending any farther than friendship. I could tell that Chelsea liked Clay, though. And perhaps he liked her, too, aside from his painfully obvious attraction to me. They're just dancing around each other, that's all.

An image of Ashley Davies' impeccable face flittered through my mind, and I briefly wondered what she thought of me. In all honesty, I was anxious to get to school just so I could see her.

And this was very, very stupid of me.

Arthur was already gone when I arrived in the kitchen. My nerves flared in the pit of my stomach again, and I thought twice about consuming an entire bowl of cereal. I did anyway, though. It was pointless not to eat, even if my mind was not on breakfast.

I grumbled incoherent, angry words all the way to my car; it was snowing, what a fabulous start to my day. An alarming amount of ominous black ice covered the roads, but my truck crawled along at an incredibly leaden pace.

No matter how much I tried not to be, and no matter how much I tried to distract my mind from creeping back to her, I was still excited to see Ashley. Even though I _really_ shouldn't be after my conversation with her yesterday. I mean, come to think of it, what is it any of my business if she got contacts or not? She just got so tense…she had no reason to be, though. I was just curious, but now I was suspicious. Her eyes really were a beautiful shade of gold; they reminded me a lot of warm honey.

Honey I think I secretly wanted to drown myself in.

As I pulled into my usual parking spot, I almost lost my balance when I set foot onto the iced asphalt. I managed to cling to the side mirror, saving myself from a broken bone or two. That's when a flash of silver caught my eye on the tires. Arthur had risen at some ungodly hour last night, and installed them for me. A smile played on my lips; he really did care, even if he had a peculiar way of showing it.

Out of nowhere, a high-pitched screech rang through the parking lot. I jumped, startled, and realized it was the sound of a car skidding. You can thank my mother once again for my attuned hearing to that particular noise, she tended to make that sound with her own vehicle on a regular basis. Road rage.

Everything happened in slow motion, like in a movie when everything slows down. Ashley Davies was standing at least four cars down from me, if not more, and broke her usual stance of her slender arms folded across her chest. She pushed herself off from the side of her Porsche, and removed her sunglasses. A creamy colored van was sliding out of control, zooming toward me at a frightening pace. I was rooted to the spot, too petrified by my own fear to escape being hit. I was the only thing standing between the van and the left side of my truck. I didn't even have time to close my eyes as I felt my head connect with the frozen blacktop, and heard the sickening crunch of metal being damaged.

"Don't move," I recognized Ashley's voice, but was too focused on the dull pounding in my head where it was hit to look at her. My body didn't feel crushed into oblivion.

Did I even get hit?

I vaguely registered the tan car, a large dent placed on it's right side, spinning back toward me. A strong arm snaked around my waist, and I was pulled tightly against Ashley's cold body as she kneeled protectively in front of me. The metallic thump was heard in the deepest corners of the parking lot as Ashley's hand connected with the other side of the van. The battered vehicle shuddered to a screeching halt, and all was absolutely silent.

One, two, three…

"Spencer!" a few voices yelled at once.

"Get Clay out of the van!" someone else shouted. Above the chaos, I looked up into Ashley's slightly widened golden eyes, her face twisted in concern.

"Spencer? Are you alright?" My vision was a little hazy, and I was suddenly aware of the fact that she still had her arm looped around my waist. My stomach erupted in tingles, forgetting the pain in my head.

Butterflies?

"I'm fine, how did you-"

"Be careful, you banged your head pretty hard," she cut me off, gently cradling my head with her free hand.

"Ashley, how did you get over here so fast?" I persisted, resisting the overwhelming urge to reach up and stroke her pale, flawless cheek. Was this even real?

She frowned. "I was right next to you."

"No, you weren't," I sat upright, feeling a head rush. Ashley let go, and I immediately felt nauseous. "You were all the way down there by your Porsche," I gestured in the general direction of her previous position. Her expression hardened and she slid as far away from me as possible in the limited space between the two cars.

"I was standing right next to you, Spencer," she repeated, her blazing golden eyes holding my gaze firmly.

What was I saying?

"But-"

"Miss, we need to get you to the hospital," an EMT spoke frantically. I contemplated slapping him, too wrapped up in my conversation with Ashley. In a few minutes, I was lying in the back of an ambulance, Ashley riding up front.

It was infuriating. I was fine!

As the EMT chatted animatedly to Ashley about the extent of my possible injuries, I was sifting through the images in my mind of the crash. The dents in Clay's van stemmed from its impact with Ashley's white hand, I was sure of it. It was like the van hit a wall; she didn't even shiver, or show any signs that the collision affected her at all.

As I was unloaded on a stretcher, an EMT fastened a neck brace around me. I experienced a blend of emotions ranging from feeling ridiculous that I was being forced to wear something as unnecessary as a neck brace to being conspicuously annoyed that Ashley simply drifted ahead of us. She was using her own two legs, and I could plainly see that mine were not useless.

Doctors can be impossibly absurd sometimes.

"Spencer! Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Clay apologized over and over as I was placed on a vacant bed. As a nurse took my temperature and went through all the standard motions administered to a patient, I looked on at Clay's blood-bandaged face in utter horror. He looked one hundred times worse than me, and I didn't have more than a few scratches from scattered glass. I felt somehow guilty.

"Don't apologize, Clay. Ice tricks even the best of drivers," a musical voice sounded from the doorway. Ashley leaned against the frame, and flashed her pearly whites in his direction. I glared at her from my bed, but it was really hard not to stare in amazement instead.

"I thought I was going to kill you! God, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you," Clay ignored Ashley and looked down, visibly angry with himself. I pitied him; it wasn't his fault.

"It's fine, Clay, I'm alive," I plastered a smile on my face to show him just how alright I was. My eyes flickered to Ashley, who was now surveying me, her head against the door frame. Even if I was mad at her, I couldn't help thinking how especially beautiful she looked in that moment.

Just then, an extremely handsome, pale, blonde doctor strode confidently through the door with Arthur close behind. The doctor's features were picturesque; I reasoned this must be Dr. Davies. Father and daughter locked eyes for a moment, I could tell they were communicating in some outrageous way. It made my blood boil a little bit.

The doctor knew about his daughter's save this morning.

"Spence, are you alright?" My own father's face was painted with worry.

"I'm fine, Dad, really," I kept my eyes fixed on Ashley's averted face.

"You were very lucky, Spencer," Dr. Davies smiled at me.

"Lucky Ashley was standing _right next to me_," I muttered inaudibly. Or so I thought. Ashley's gaze flickered to me, and I saw the soft golden in her eyes flare. The doctor ignored my comment, but I saw the subtle change in his facial features as he pretended to be busy with his clipboard. He heard me.

"We're going to keep you overnight, and you'll need to keep the neck brace on for at least a few more hours," he smiled gently, "just to be sure."

I heaved a sigh and met Ashley's eyes. "Can I talk to you?" I mouthed to her. She nodded and muttered something unintelligible to her father.

"Come on, Arthur, let's get you some coffee," Dr. Davies spoke kindly, taking my father's elbow and steering him out, against his urgent protests to stay with me.

"Yes, Spencer?" her velvet voice sounded annoyed. Her words contained unfriendliness, and it occurred to me how much I detest being on her bad side.

"I t-think you owe me an explanation," I stammered timidly.

"I saved your life," she deadpanned. I looked at her stubbornly, letting her know with my eyes that I didn't believe her. "What do you _think_ happened?"

"All I know is you weren't anywhere near me, Ashley. I know you weren't. Your hand made dents in the car, and it didn't look like it affected you at all. And don't tell me I hit my head too hard, you're not telling me the truth."

"Nobody will believe you," she seethed through gritted teeth.

"Why did you even bother, Ashley?" I asked softly, casting my eyes downward, not able to look into her golden orbs without feeling tears spill over my eyelashes. Feeling the urge to cry in front of her made me feel immeasurably stupid.

"I don't know," she whispered. I looked up and we shared a moment of silence. "I don't regret it though."

"Thank you," I murmured. She didn't tell me everything, but strangely, it's okay for right now.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" She challenged, her eyes narrowed now. I felt the dull pain throbbing in my head again. It was like trying to have a staring contest with an angel, glowing so bright and glorious that it hurt your eyes to keep watching.

"No."

She bit her lip, and sucked in a quiet breath. "Well, then I hope you enjoy disappointment, Spencer," She snapped. I watched her stand and swiftly exit the room, head down, not looking back.

As I drifted off into a defeated sleep, a thought presented itself to me. I wanted to be back at school for the sole purpose of being in proximity with Ashley. I'll admit, my mind was completely swamped with the mystery that she represented, and I might've been a little obsessed with her. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Spencer. This can't be healthy.

But as I was lulled into sleep, her face flickered through my mind. Her perfect features and heart-stopping smile graced every one of my thoughts. I traveled back to the accident this morning and recreated her saving me. Her strong, pale arm wrapped around my waist. I could almost feel her hand tenderly on the back of my head, almost stroking the blonde locks. Those golden eyes filled with apprehension and another, hidden emotion that I couldn't quite place.

That was the first night I dreamed of Ashley Davies.

***

**R&R PLEASE :)**


	4. Leave Out All The Rest

**Hello my friends! Here's another one, hot off my word document. Have fun, and keep up the wonderful reviews, they make me smile! Love you guys :)**

*******

In my dream, I was chasing Ashley. In fact, every night now for the past…I don't even know how long it's been, she's been in my dreams. Always out of reach, always walking away from me. The farther she walked, the faster I ran. The louder I called her name, the more upset I got that she wouldn't turn her beautiful figure toward me, blessing me with that perfect, crooked smile of hers.

To my agitation, I became the center of attention for most of the school, particularly Clay, who followed me around constantly like an irritating fly. Well, okay, maybe that was a little harsh. But he was tap dancing on my last nerve.

I attempted to convince Clay and everyone else that Ashley was the real hero. I never missed an opportunity to recount how she bravely pulled me out of the way, and had almost been crushed in the process, to anyone who would listen. However, I quickly learned that nobody really cared what Ashley did. Clay, Chelsea, and Sherry ceaselessly commented on how none of them had even seen her until the EMTs showed up. It seemed as though every student had given up trying to communicate with the Davies in general.

Nobody watched her like I did. How pathetic.

Meanwhile, the Davies' resumed their normal lunch time atmosphere, conversing amongst themselves, never touching their uneaten food. Ashley hardly ever looked my way anymore.

The mountain of fury and lies built between us in the ER had faded for me, transforming into a kind of admiring gratitude, but apparently not for Ashley. I knew she wished she hadn't pulled me out of Clay's van's path. I wanted so badly to speak to her again, but I couldn't pluck up the courage.

The next day in Biology, my heart beat at a frenzied pace as soon as I caught sight of her chocolate curls. She maintained an entire state of unawareness toward me, sitting as far away as possible.

"Hello, Ashley," I said congenially, flashing my best smile at her.

She turned her head a little, and nodded curtly. If her curls hadn't bounced, I wouldn't have thought she had looked at all. That's it; the only contact I've had with her for about a week. Day by day, I helplessly observed her from across the parking lot or the cafeteria, noting the fact that with each passing hour, her eyes grew a fraction darker.

I was absolutely crestfallen. The worst part? She continued to haunt my dreams every night.

I was down to responding to Clay in a brief fashion, responding in one-word answers as often as I could. The guy just couldn't take a hint, but he was obviously pleased that Ashley and I weren't on speaking terms.

That annoyed me.

Chelsea called me that night to remind me of the upcoming La Push beach trip. I thanked her politely, dreading the thought of going anywhere when Ashley never seemed to exit my thoughts.

"So…are you thinking of asking anyone to the spring dance?" Chelsea asked sheepishly. I scolded my mind for drifting back into Ashley Land.

"Not at the moment, no. Why, thinking of asking somebody?" I hinted, a smile playing on my lips.

"Umm, well…look Spencer, you can totally ask him if you want. He does like you after all."

"Ask who?" I asked, feigning aloofness. I knew who she was talking about, but I didn't really want to acknowledge his feelings toward me out loud.

"Clay," Chelsea whispered. I was secretly jumping up and down inside; finally! Maybe she could avert his undivided attention from me.

"No, Chels, I'm not going. Ask him, you guys will have a lot of fun," I encouraged her sincerely.

"Oh, thank you, Spencer! See you at school tomorrow!" she exclaimed all in one breath and the dial tone rang in my ear. I smiled to myself, glad that Clay would probably move on to someone else.

On the contrary, Chelsea walked right past me in school the next morning. Head down, hood up, eyes to the floor. As Clay walked me to Biology, he was also unusually quiet.

"Clay? Is something wrong?" In all honesty, I didn't want to know what was wrong. I had the sinking feeling he had turned Chelsea down. It just strengthened my dislike for him.

I know, I can be a really horrible person sometimes.

"Chelsea asked me to the spring dance," he muttered ominously, not making eye contact with me. I stopped walking and stared at him expectantly. "I told her I'd think about it."

"What?!" I exploded. Now I was angry. "Why would you say that?"

"Well…" he fumbled, "I was sort of hoping that you'd ask me."

"I can't go," I said flatly.

"Are you busy?" Clay asked. His eyes darted to Ashley, standing a few feet away. It was all very amusing to me; Clay clearly thought Ashley was his competition.

Judging by her attitude toward me lately, my hopes of that being true have been somewhat diminished.

"Clay, you should tell Chelsea yes," I said bluntly.

"Maybe you and I could just hang out that weekend instead," he suggested hopefully. I found myself getting more and more annoyed. He just won't give up.

"I'm going to Seattle that weekend," I lied, and began to walk toward Biology, "and you shouldn't make Chelsea wait anymore--it's rude."

I didn't look in Clay's direction at all in class after that, but I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Ashley was looking at me curiously. I closed my eyes and exhaled, finally turning to meet her intense, searching gaze. Of course, I wasn't going to break the only eye contact we'd had in weeks, but I expected her to do so, as she's so accustomed to doing.

My cheeks flushed when she didn't.

"Miss Davies?" Mr. Banner called just as the bell sounded throughout the class room. She looked up, and I turned away to gather my things.

"Spencer?" Ashley's musical voice bounced off the walls of my head. I turned reluctantly, putting on my best angry face.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?"

She waved my question away. "I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you…but it's better this way. It really is, trust me."

"What does that even mean?" I tried to keep guarded as I questioned her, but my voice was faltering a bit. She said nothing in response though, only pointed her dark eyes downward.

"You think I regret saving your life," she declared, turning her perfect, serious face up. This time it was my turn to say nothing. "I told you I don't."

"I _know_ you do," I said frostily. "If you didn't, you'd be speaking to me."

"You don't understand."

"Then help me to," I pleaded faintly.

Ashley closed her eyes warily and shook her head. "It's better this way," she repeated. It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

I turned sharply, and walked to the door. I instantly felt a jolt of regret myself as I walked away from her. Ashley Davies, who looked like a fallen angel in those few moments.

But irritation most definitely outweighed remorse.

As I reached my truck and joined the endless line of cars waiting to leave the lot, I noticed Ashley's shiny red Porsche pulling out in front of me. It halted and stalled; she must have been waiting for her family. I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat, defeated. Her eyes were encased in sunglasses, but I could almost feel them staring at me in her rearview mirror. I bet she was smirking.

Nothing else could possibly go wrong today.

A rap on my window broke my train of thought. I glanced over; it was Ethan Marx. I looked back at my own rearview mirror and spotted his own car behind me, driver's seat door ajar. I cranked the window down with little difficulty for such an old truck.

"Hey, Ethan. I'm sorry, I'm stuck behind Davies," tingles burst in my stomach. Even saying her last name had that effect on me.

Pitiful.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Spence," he smiled sweetly. He really was cute; jet black hair with piercing blue eyes, not unlike my own. Ethan was a nice guy who always helped me when I had trouble in Trig. I could definitely like him.

You know, if I swung that way.

"So, what's up?" I asked with a small smile, one hand dangling on the steering wheel.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he asked abruptly, looking a little flustered.

Any affection I previously had for this boy has now dissipated.

"I'm not going to be in town, Ethan," I said sharply, indicating that this conversation was over. I had felt rather guilty, but with Clay badgering me about the same event and Ashley clouding my mind at all hours of the day and night, I didn't care too much.

"Yeah, Clay said that, but we still have prom," he smiled, and walked away before I could ask why he had even bothered to ask if he already knew where I would be.

Or was thinking about going. I haven't exactly asked Arthur yet.

Feeling that I was being watched, I glanced back up to the rearview mirror. Ashley was positively convulsing with laughter, it was very plain to see. Hostility raged through me, and I had a very strong desire to slam my foot on the gas pedal, effectively ruining her Porsche's glossy paint job. But they were already speeding away.

I threw everything down in the hall as I arrived at the house, and resolved to taking out my frustration on dinner. I decided to make chicken enchiladas; an easy dish that would involve a lot of slicing, a fabulous distraction.

As I diced the onions, my eyes started to sting. That combined with my constant thoughts of Ashley didn't bode well for me. My head was spinning a little. Maybe what she meant was that she's noticed my borderline obsession with her and didn't want to plant thoughts in my head of anything going beyond…well, acquaintances, I guess. Because apparently, we can't even be friends.

What was I thinking anyway? Why would a girl like Ashley be interested in someone like me? I'm not alluring or engaging by any stretch of imagination. But she was. Interesting…and gorgeous…and mysterious…and perfect…and enchanting…and _strong_.

A single tear rolled down my cheek, and it alarmed me so much that I nearly sliced my finger open. I wiped it away hurriedly, and began to dice the peppers. I'll just ignore her from now on. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I was lying to myself, and I knew it.

***

"Dad?" I broke the silence of dinner with Arthur as he plowed through his second enchilada that night.

"Mmhmm?"

"Um, I just wanted you to know that I'll be spending the day in Seattle next weekend on Saturday. If that's okay, that is," I was seventeen, I didn't need to ask permission. But my conscious bugged me, because technically I'm not an adult yet, and I lamely added the latter part of that announcement.

"What for?" he asked suspiciously, attempting to swallow his large mouthful of Mexican food.

My father, ever the neat eater.

"The library here isn't exactly well stocked, so I was hoping I could go check out some books. Maybe even buy some new clothes."

"Seattle is a big city, Spence," he said cautiously. I could tell he was thinking about it though.

"If I get lost, I'll call you," I told him with an assuring smile, "and I know how to read maps."

He frowned. "Will you be back in time for the dance?"

I knew he was going to ask; it was inevitable. "I don't dance, Dad," I reminded him.

"Oh, that's right," he realized. "Well, I suppose that's okay. But at least fill your truck up before you leave, it doesn't have very good mileage.

"I will. Thanks, Dad," I shot him a thousand-watt smile, and he grinned, satisfied, as he turned back to his enchilada. I rinsed my plate, and decided to go to bed early.

Ashley was in my dreams as usual, her pale skin radiating light. She still wouldn't slow down.

The next morning, I deliberately parked as far away from the red Porsche as possible. I sat in the truck for a few minutes, collecting my thoughts, and promising myself that I would at least try to not pay so much attention to Ashley. But when I opened the door, there she was, leaning against the Hummer parked in the space next to mine.

"How do you _do_ that?" My resolve broke immediately. I was hopeless, and totally in awe of this beautiful girl.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"You know _what. _Appear out of nowhere!" I said, working full throttle against my patience quota being blown first thing in the morning. I began walking toward the school, and she walked briskly beside me.

"I was standing there when you pulled up. It's not my fault you're exceedingly ignorant of your surroundings, Spencer," she teased. I stopped again and looked into her eyes. They were that bright, honey golden color I admired so much again.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled, tilting my head to the side. This had to have some sort of affect on her; her lips twitched at the corners as she visibly fought a smile.

"I wanted to ask you something, actually."

At that precise moment, it started to rain.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked seriously. She laughed, a muted velvety chuckle that sounded like three different choirs of angels together, and I noticed that her nose crinkled the slightest bit as she did so.

Another thing for me to obsess over.

"You're sidetracking me, will you allow me to ask the question?"

"Fine, ask away," I snapped, sloshing up the lot again.

Ashley matched my pace. "Well, I overheard that you were going to Seattle next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted a ride,"

I stopped in my tracks, utterly stunned. "With who?"

"Myself, of course," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Why_?"

"Well, I was planning a trip to Seattle in the next few weeks anyway, and to be honest, your truck doesn't look like it would survive."

"My truck works just fine, thank you very much."

"So can I give you a ride?" she asked, fixing me with an intense stare.

"Honestly, Ashley," I heaved a sigh, "I can't figure you out. One minute, you don't want to be friends, the next you're talking to me, and then it's like I don't even exist."

"I said it would better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be," she said softly. I watched her beautiful face, rain sliding down her skin in small droplets, effectively working to make her look even more angelic than she already does. "It would be more…rational for you and I to remain mere acquaintances. But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Spencer."

Ashley's eyes were so earnest, and her voice was so sincere when she spoke that last sentence. I fixed it in my memory forever; I was robbed of all words.

"Will you go to Seattle with me?" she murmured quietly. I could hardly hear her over the thump of my own heartbeat, but I nodded, unable to contain my smile.

She awarded me with a grin as well, but quickly turned serious. "You really _should_ stay away from me, though. I'll see you in class."

And with that, Ashley Davies turned around, and walked away from me. _Again._

***

**R&R, PLEASE :)**


	5. Spotlight

**Ohmygosh. You guys, I'm sorry for the lack of updates! Life just got in the way...as it always does. Not to mention, I had a South of Nowhere marathon last night and today. I watched the finale...and just about died. It was ADORABLE. As were those webisodes! But even though it was a happy ending for Spashley, I couldn't help but want to cry. I'll miss those girls so much...probably more than I should lol. But I can't help it! They were such a beautiful couple...I want a Spencer or an Ashley! ahaha**

**Anyone else think Spencer looked smokin' hot in that suit in the 5 Years Later webisode? Or Ashley at the end of the episode? ;)**

**Spashley will always be in my heart, and I'm sure they'll be in yours too. We love them, and this chapter is dedicated to them. They've changed my life.**

**Enjoy!**

*******

When I woke up the next morning, the only thing that kept from believing last night was a complete figment of my imagination was that I was still wearing Ashley Davies' jacket, and her distinctive odor filled my senses causing every inch of my body to tingle with pleasure.

I'm sure I couldn't have dreamed up that delightful aroma on my own.

Today was dark and foggy; my new favorite weather pattern. It was all very ideal because Ashley had no reason _not_ to be in school today. I realized dejectedly that I would probably have to return the leather jacket. I unconsciously drew it closer around myself, not wanting to let go of this wonderful article of clothing that solidly set my memory in stone.

Ashley really was a vampire.

I grabbed a light, baby blue jacket, probably too light for the current climate, and scrambled down the stairs. I hurriedly munched on a granola bar, glancing at the clock every few seconds to make sure it wouldn't change suddenly.

I was later than I thought. I reasoned that I must have slept so soundly due to the strong feeling of Ashley's presence looming over me, even though it was just her scent.

When I stepped outside, I was plunged into a thick, smoky fog. Let me tell you, it isn't too much fun trying to find a truck when you can't see ten feet in front of you.

Consequently, I walked in the opposite direction of where my truck sat, and strode toward the mailbox. My heart thudded to a halt, then picked up in double time.

Ashley's red Porsche purred idly at the end of the driveway. And sure enough, Ashley herself was sitting in the driver's seat, her angelic features perfectly still as she stared out the dashboard window.

Then, in literally no time at all, she was at my side, pulling the door open for me.

"Would you like to ride with me today?" she asked, uncertainty coating her voice. She was giving me a choice…and in this case, the choice she was giving me held so many underlying meanings to it. I nodded and she smiled brilliantly.

As I entered the Porsche, her fragrance assaulted me full blast, and I instantly felt invincibly safe.

It's official. I'm an Ashley Davies addict.

I noticed the shirt she was wearing today: a deep red version of that spectacular ivory v-neck shirt that she wore the night before, and a black vest, which only served to cling to her in every place that made my breathing pick up.

Yes, my friends. Life is good.

I remembered that I was still wearing her jacket, and immediately began to extricate myself from it.

"Don't," Ashley said quietly, laying a hand gently on one of mine, "you need it more than I do." I grinned sheepishly at her, and blushed, pulling the jacket tightly around myself again.

My blue one lay forgotten on the floor.

The rest of the car ride passed in a comfortable silence as I ogled Ashley's flawless body and face. She caught me staring a few times though, and merely smiled crookedly, only effectively serving to make me want to stare more.

Hoping to prolong my isolation with Ashley as we pulled into the parking lot, I latched onto the first question that popped into my mind.

"Where's the rest of your family?"

She nodded past me, in the direction of a buffed out, dark blue Nissan Xterra. "They decided to take Jake's car today. Classy, right?"

"Aren't you trying to blend in?"

"We _try_," Ashley chuckled a little, giving me butterflies. She appeared at my door, opening it graciously for me to step out. Every eye was trained on me stepping out the Porsche, and it felt like the first day of school. _Again._

But this time, I didn't care.

Ashley placed some oversized sunglasses on her face, and although they look incredible on her, I almost wish she hadn't.

Her eyes were a deep amber today.

"Everyone's staring," I murmured quietly to her, unconsciously moving closer. I wanted so badly to reach out, and tangle her fingers with mine. But I'm sure she wouldn't want me to.

"Not everyone. He's not," Ashley said in a low voice, looking toward a boy that had just looked up at us. His eyes looked as though they were going to bug out of their sockets.

"Nevermind," she amended, a smile playing on her lips. "Well, we might as well give them something to _really_ stare at," she whispered huskily, slinging an arm tentatively around my shoulders.

I swear, I think my heart exploded as my entire right side connected with her left. I could hear an audible intake of breath from each student as we made our way onto campus.

"Isn't this…against the rules?" I felt foolish for asking such a question, but I'm almost certain that she shouldn't be doing this judging by the reactions of the student body.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm breaking _all_ the rules now," she smiled, and I gained a bit more confidence in our matched gait. "So what will you be telling Sherry in Trig?"

I looked at her, startled. How did she know that I was trying to fabricate some bogus excuse to feed to Sherry? Ashley picked up on this, though.

"I can read her mind, Spencer, not yours. She'll be ready to bombard you when you're alone."

I groaned inwardly. I wasn't looking forward to the Spanish Inquisition.

As we stopped in front of my Trig class, Ashley removed her glasses as well as her arm from my shoulders. I felt a little warmer, for Ashley's skin must have been icier than the weather outside.

I didn't mind the coldness she radiated, though. I might just prefer it to regular body heat.

"Sherry wants to know if we're secretly dating, and she would also like to know your feelings for me," Ashley informed me quietly, effortlessly looking as if she were just like every other person in school, having a regular conversation with somebody else.

_I wish we were secretly dating because I'm in love with you._ "And what do you propose I tell her?"

"You could say yes to the first one. It's easier than any other explanation," Ashley suggested, guardedly. "That is…if you don't mind."

"No, nope. Of course not," I assured her faintly. I must be dreaming. Does this mean I'm her girlfriend?

My breath caught as Ashley reached up, her golden eyes never leaving mine, and pulled the leather jacket more snugly around my shoulders.

"As for the second question, tell her _I_ think you look stunning in my jacket," she breathed into my ear, sliding her slender hands slowly down my leather clad arms.

I suddenly wished I wasn't wearing the jacket so I could feel her skin.

"See you at lunch, Spencer," she called over her shoulder, already sashaying away from me as I tried to catch my breath. I walked into class, very flushed, and suddenly feeling very empty.

Ashley wasn't next to me. And that really bothered me.

Possibly the last person I wanted to see at the moment approached me, and I looked up at him wearily.

"Hey Spence, how was Port Angeles?" Clay perched himself in front of me on top of the desk.

"It was…" there wasn't an adjective to describe my experience, "great." Good word, Spencer. "Chelsea bought a very nice dress."

He began to chatter on about his newfound excitement for the dance, and although I was genuinely happy that he didn't seem interested in me anymore, I wasn't paying too much attention, for I was too busy formulating careful, open-ended answers to Sherry's many questions.

Ashley's little talent could be very inconvenient.

Sure enough, she was right when she said Sherry would be waiting for me. Her customary mirror was not in her hand, but surprisingly, on her desk. She was bouncing up and down with impatience.

This would be a long class period.

"Tell me everything," she demanded, her voice a bit too loud for my liking, as I took my seat.

"About what?" I dodged her request, choosing to play dumb as long as possible.

"What happened with Ashley, girl?"

"She bought me dinner, and took me home," I answered automatically. This wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the full truth.

But who's counting?

"Was it, like, a date?" I simply looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. I know most guys and girls at school would go for Ashley in a heart beat, but what made her so sure I would?

"Oh please, Spencer. You practically have gay stamped across your forehead."

Oh, who am I kidding? I really need to stop ignoring my feelings.

"No, it wasn't a date," I replied quietly.

At least, I think it wasn't.

"Yet, she picked you up for school today," Sherry reminded me, equally quiet. I said nothing.

"She's driving me to Seattle on Saturday. She says my truck isn't up to the job," I told her randomly. Sherry leaned forward on her elbows, staring at me as if I were an oracle.

"Wow. Second date with Ashley Davies. Spencer Carlin, you're one lucky girl."

That doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Wait," she slammed her hands down, suddenly resembling a crazed old woman who hadn't slept in days.

Yeah, I have an overactive imagination.

"Has she kissed you?"

"No," I mumbled, sadness flooding my system, "it's not like that." Sherry's expression turned from knowledge-thirsty to shockingly embarrassed.

"Wait…you're not gay?"

Ha. As If.

I had to fight the urge to laugh. "I just mean that our relationship," if you could call it that, "is so…sans contact."

"Spencer, she walked you to class this morning with her _arm around you_," Sherry practically shouted, throwing her arms up in the air, earning stares from everyone within a four foot radius. I put my head down, my cheeks flaming.

"Sherry, please quiet down," Mr. Lee glared at her. She put on a fake smile, then turned back to me as if the request hadn't even been made.

"You've got to give me some details, Spence."

"Okay, fine," I told her, sighing. I just wanted her to stop begging, but I knew Ashley was listening in. "The waitress flirting with her really got on my nerves. But she looked at her all of about…once."

That's discreet enough, right?

"Was she pretty?"

"I think she was."

"I bet Ashley likes you!" Sherry concluded, like a triumphant spelling bee winner.

"It's hard to tell… she's always so vague," I threw this in, hoping Ashley might pick up on my irritation.

"She's so intimidating. You're pretty brave to be alone with her," Sherry stared past me. A fresh batch of possessive nerves sprung to life in my stomach and I clenched my fists. She talked about Ashley like she was some monster.

"Anyway, she's impossibly gorgeous," Sherry declared, as if this excused any sort of flaw Ashley would have.

And it did, in Sherry's book. But it didn't matter because Ashley was already flawless.

"There's so much more to her than that," I murmured, envisioning Ashley, the good vampire who saved my life. The way her voice cracked; rough, raw, and honest, as she told me she didn't want to be a monster.

My heart fluttered. The things that girl could do to me…

"Like what?" Sherry asked eagerly.

"She's just…so much more amazing behind the good looks," I felt myself slipping into an Ashley-filled daze.

I didn't really care if I sounded like I was in love. I was, and Ashley could glean whatever she wanted from my admittances.

"How much do you like her, Spence?"

"Much more than she likes me," I said, feeling melancholy all of a sudden, and shoving my hands into the pockets of Ashley's black jacket.

When the bell rang, I jumped up and roughly shoved my class materials into my bag, my mood lifting just as quickly as it had changed.

Maybe I'm bipolar.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sherry.

"You're not sitting with us today," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Spencer," Ashley called from the doorway, her face twisted into my favorite uneven smile. I smiled back, blushing, and turned to Sherry again.

She, however, was already striding past Ashley, making every effort not to look at her.

"I'll talk to you later, Spencer," she promised.

I might need to disconnect the phone.

"Hello," Ashley's musical voice was reserved, and although there wasn't a lot of space between us, she didn't put her arm around me again.

I think I made her angry.

Everyone stared again as we entered the cafeteria, and my breathing increased when I couldn't figure out where to put my eyes. If I fixed them on Ashley, then I'd look desperate. But if I stared back, I would turn bright red.

I actually did blush when I saw Ashley handing the cafeteria lady a couple of dollars, and carry a full tray to our table.

I went after her as fast as my legs would take me. As if I were actually trying to outrun the stares.

"So the waitress was pretty?" She asked when I sat down, as if she hadn't seen her.

"You didn't notice? You looked at her a few times."

"I believe you said once," she said curtly. I dropped the subject. Now I know I made her mad.

"Something you said to Sherry is bothering me…" she glanced up from under her lashes with troubled eyes. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around my body.

"Enlighten me, Ashley."

"Do you sincerely believe you care for me than I do for you?" she breathed quietly, leaning closer. Her breath was intoxicating…so much so that it was causing my vision to blur.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. How does breathing work again?

"Stop," I managed, shutting my eyes and attempting to regulate my breathing.

"Are you alright, Spencer?" Her voice was suddenly laced with concern as she sensed my discomfort.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Stop what, then?"

"Dazzling me," I whispered, staring at the beautiful contours of her face and daring her to look away.

She blinked her tawny eyes, expression hard. "Answer the question."

"Yeah, I do think that," I still refused to break eye contact. Ashley's perfect features softened a bit, and her eyes reflected amusement.

"You're wrong. But out of interest, why do you think so?"

"Ashley, I'm ordinary," I spat, trying to make her see the obvious, and irritated that she was actually making me point it out. "I attract more near-death experiences that no person on earth should have to deal with. And then…there's you." I tilted my head, scrutinizing her overwhelming perfection, trying to find a flaw.

But I saw none.

"You didn't hear what every human male in this school was thinking on your first day, Spencer," Ashley muttered darkly, her symmetrical brows creasing. "Trust me, you're anything but ordinary."

The sheer honesty in her velvet voice made my blood feel electric in my veins. It was definitely easy to be in love with Ashley Davies.

"Well, aside from that, you always talk to me as if you're saying goodbye."

"Don't you see?" Ashley pressed, leaning forward, folding her pale hands under her chin, "That proves that I care about you so much more. I'd hurt myself a thousand times over just to keep from hurting you."

It hurts her to say goodbye to me?

"No one's tried to hurt me today."

"Yet," Ashley grinned mischievously and her liquid topaz eyes sparkled, "I'm starting to think it has something to do with my self-appointed, full time occupation."

I decided to play along. I was tired of trying to sort out her cryptic messages, so maybe I could understand better if I just tried to think like her.

"And what does that job description entail?"

"Keeping you safe," Ashley said seriously. This time, she wouldn't break eye contact, and I could feel myself wanting to blink.

"So, will you be accepting Ethan's invitation to prom?" she asked casually, still watching me intently.

"It's your fault he's tricked himself into thinking I'd want to go. I can't dance," I admitted.

"Please, Spencer," she said dismissively, as if she didn't believe me at all. "If I had asked you, would you have turned _me _down?"

_Of course not. _

I'm pretty sure I turned an intensely deep shade of scarlet.

"Like I said, I can't dance."

Silence. I hate silence.

"So, are you settled on going to Seattle, or are you open to alternatives?" Ashley was a conversation-starter today.

I liked it.

"I'm listening," I observed her pensively. Inside, I was jumping for joy.

She remembered.

"Well, the weather will be quite nice that day. We could spend the day outside," she smiled, her amber eyes twinkling.

"You're going to show me why you can't go outside when the sun is out," I guessed.

"Good assumption," she congratulated me. "I must insist, though, that if you don't want to be alone with me, I'll ask you not to go to Seattle. I'd hate to think of what could happen to you in a city that houses such a large population."

I wasn't going to argue about my clumsiness when Ashley just asked me to spend an entire day alone with her.

I was sold.

"It just so happens, I like being alone with you," I tilted my head to the side and batted my eyelashes in, what I hope, was a flirtatious manner. Ashley flashed a nose-crinkling smile my way, but suddenly turned somber.

"You'd better tell Arthur."

"I'll take my chances," I said dryly. She exhaled patiently.

"Spencer, your father might just be the only thing that would keep me from leaving town with you all together."

I wouldn't mind that at all.

I looked at her, composed and complacent although my stomach was roiling. "Did you go to Goat Rocks last weekend to hunt? Arthur told me there are tons of bears up there."

"Grizzly is Glen's favorite. Especially now, when they're coming out of hibernation, and they're particularly tempered," Ashley's eyes scanned my face, waiting for a reaction she wasn't going to get. "Tell me what you're thinking, please."

She wasn't asking me to, she was demanding.

"You don't hunt with guns, do you?" I asked timidly, tucking a strand of blond hair behind my ear.

"We prefer other weapons of destruction," her eyes glinted, and she flashed me a bright, gleaming smile. My stomach dropped.

Well, she is a vampire.

"If you want a visual," Ashley said, clearly enjoying my obvious surprise, "a lion attacking an elk is the equivalent of my hunting habits."

I dug my hands into the pockets of Ashley's jacket, inhaling her scent, and summoning the strength and courage to ask my next probing question.

"Will you ever show me that?"

Ashley's eyes darkened at least ten hues, and she folded her arms in her classic stance. She clenched her jaw furiously, and I must admit, I was more than a little stunned by her reaction.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" I pressed, deciding not to let this one go.

"Some other time," her eyes swept our surroundings and she was out of her seat in one gracefully mesmerizing movement. "We're going to be late."

The cafeteria was void of all students, save for us. It struck me how hypnotized I was by Ashley. I always lost track of time when I was with her; it was simply irrelevant.

Any amount of time spent with her was never enough for me.

"Later, then," I followed her out the door, and we fell into a synchronized step.

I wasn't going to forget.

*******

**R&R PLEASE! :)**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER.**


	6. Go All The Way Into The Twilight

**Hello my lovely reviewers! Well...here's the sixth chapter! Aiden is in this one, and sadly, no Ashley :'( tear, tear. I know. But she'll be in the next one, I promise! So in place of her absence in this chapter, she's mentioned a lot, dancing through Spencer's lovesick mindd :)**

**You guys amaze me with the reviews. Seriously. And to all of you that say "I love you" well, I love you back :) lol. You guys are incredible.**

**Try to enjoy this one. I know how annoying Aiden can be, but he's necessary!**

**SPASHLEY ALL THE WAY!**

*******

As I sat in my room later that night, I was trying very hard to concentrate on the second act of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, but I wasn't succeeding. My stomach was roiling, both from the aftershock of nearly fainting in Biology, and because Ashley had promised to bring my truck home. I strained to hear the roar of the obnoxious engine over the thundering rain outside.

If you want to know the truth, I was resisting the urge to simply get up and sit by the window until I saw her angelic figure exit the truck. It seemed as though I had been holding a permanent breath in ever since I left her Porsche.

I finally gave in to my weakness, and rushed to the window. There was my truck, sitting peacefully out in the driveway.

How did I not hear it?

_I must have been too absorbed in the play,_ I reasoned with myself. But I know it's not true. I couldn't focus on anything Puck was saying, and I had already read through the script in Ohio.

I really wasn't looking forward to school as I pulled up Friday morning. For one thing, everyone was staring at me again. Apparently, my little change of seating in the cafeteria yesterday had sparked school wide rumors. Which I found absolutely ludicrous, in nearly every sense of the word, because for one thing, I'm growing quite tired of my so-called "friends" constantly gossiping about me. I thought we were done with that after the first week of school. Also, I thought we'd been over the fact that Ashley Davies was most certainly not interested in me.

_Ashley, _I thought, as a dreamy smile crept onto my face. It lasted all the way until Trig, when I realized she wouldn't be at school today, something about camping, and therefore, I would somehow have to find the will to not jump off a cliff before I got to see her again in three days time.

"So what did Ashley Davies want at lunch yesterday?" Sherry asked casually. It suddenly occurred to me that nobody in King High said any of the Davies' names without their last names attached. Ashley Davies. Glen Davies. Kyla Davies. Jake Davies. Madison Davies. It was like their first and last names were merely just one long title. I smiled at this, wondering what my name would sound like with Davies attached…

Stop. Stop, Spencer. "Er, I don't really know. She didn't say much," I lied, shaking myself out of my reverie.

"You looked sort of mad," she pressed.

"Did I?" I carefully kept my expression in check, still trying to shake the thought of Ashley's last name attached to my first.

She doesn't like you that way, Spencer. You don't even know if she likes girls.

Why do I continue to have these conversations with myself?!

"I've never seen her--or any of the Davies' for that matter--sit with anyone else outside their family. It was…unusual," Sherry mused, applying a fresh coat of lip gloss as she stared into a mirror. So vain.

"Yeah. Weird," I repeated, not really listening to what she was saying. I knew how Sherry operated; she simply wanted a good story to spread quickly through the whole school, then proudly proclaim to everyone that she was the origin of said anecdote.

Yet, as I entered the cafeteria, my heart raced. Somewhere between all the complicated problems of Trig, I tricked myself into thinking Ashley would be sitting at that vacant table in the cafeteria, waiting for me with that nose-crinkling, crooked smile of hers.

Some mild feeling that I would associate with depression engulfed me as I saw that Ashley was absent, and so were her siblings. I became glumly aware that Ashley never said when she would return to school. I just assumed she would be gone for the rest of the weekend, and that she'd grace my presence with her heavenly features again on Monday. But sometimes, she's been missing for days at a time after the weekend is over.

My chest constricted briefly as I sat down at my usual table, pretending to listen to Clay speaking enthusiastically about the weatherman promising sun for the rest of the weekend, foreshadowing the looming trip to La Push. Warmer weather and sun…maybe the outing wouldn't be completely awful.

I received more than a few unfriendly glares from Josie as I shoveled down my pasta. Josie's one of Sherry's best friends. She had short, sleek blond hair that actually _did_ make me think of all the stereotypical, self-absorbed cheerleaders in the world.

I could tell she didn't like me.

I made every effort to stay focused on what Clay was saying, but Josie's eyes felt like lasers burning into my face. As I trudged reluctantly to Biology, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on her conversation with Clay.

"I don't see why _Spencer_ doesn't just sit with the Davies' from now on," she sneered. My blood boiled, and I clenched my fists angrily.

"She's my friend, Josie. She sits with us," Clay warned dangerously.

She scoffed, "I don't see what she could offer Ashley Davies. There are plenty of other good-looking girls around here that she could have." I'm going to safely assume Josie was referring to herself, and I had to force good judgment upon myself before I attacked her right then and there. The only thing stopping me was that Josie's words were seething with jealousy, and I felt triumphant. Ashley had asked _me_ to sit with her at lunch. In that moment, I sort of felt like a five year old that just defeated a friend in kick ball. Innocently boastful.

"Spencer doesn't like girls, Josie. She isn't interested in Ashley."

Yeah, that's what you think.

"I don't like her," Josie flipped her hair, "you didn't invite her to La Push, did you?" I stepped back, letting Sherry pass me to catch up with her best friend.

I didn't want to hear any more.

***

"Dad, where do people usually go camping around here?" I tried to sound contingent as I played with my cereal.

"Nobody really goes camping, Spence."

"Well, if they did, where would they go?"

"Probably up by Goat Rocks," Arthur set a dish in the cupboard, "but not many people do. There's a copious amount of bears, so only hunters hang around up there. But if you were to go camping, that's just about the only place available."

"Oh," I mumbled, swallowing another spoonful of the corn flakes in my bowl. I attempted to control my heart rate as I envisioned Ashley being mauled by a bear. The thought produced a shudder as I headed out the door.

When I reached the Gordons' Olympic Outfitters store, I recognized Ethan's blue suburban and Clay's new, tan Avalon. Smaller cars were his new obsession after the accident; he told me they were less likely to cause damage if they were to hit someone. I grimaced.

I bet Ashley could throw his new car all the way across the parking lot.

"Spencer!" Clay called as he waved me over. His eyes lit up as he moved towards me, but Ethan stepped in front of him, putting his arm around me.

"Hello," he smiled sweetly, his blue eyes twinkling. I beamed back; I should at least keep one friend close. He smirked at Clay, who was frowning, with his arms folded over his chest. I was immediately reminded of Ashley, but tried to push her out of my thoughts. I was aiming at having at least a little fun today.

Sherry arrived, flanked by Josie and Chelsea. Josie glowered at me, flipping her hair, and Chelsea managed a small wave. Sherry simply looked indifferent as she stared at her nails, bored.

Until she saw Ethan, that is.

"Ethan!" she shouted, and jumped into his arms. I'm sure I looked taken aback, but Ethan was not my property. Nor did I want him to be, Sherry could have him if she wanted. I just didn't want to lose anymore friends, because it was looking like I had gained some enemies.

"Hey, Sherry," Ethan kept his eyes trained on me, and I blushed a little. Not because I liked him, but because I didn't like when people stared at me.

Well, with the exception of Ashley.

"Spencer, why don't you ride in my car? You can have shot gun," Clay promised.

"Oh, actually I'm fine with the backseat. Why don't you sit up front with Clay, Chelsea?" I said just loud enough for her to hear. Her smile was so big I thought her face was going to split in half.

"That works, too," Clay muttered, with a hint of disappointment only I could detect in his voice.

Soon, we were all at First Beach. Chelsea, Ethan, Sherry, and Josie were all engaged in a game of volleyball--apparently with no rules--and Clay stoked the driftwood fire. I occupied myself by watching the ocean. The sun's rays bounced brightly off the foamy, turquoise waves, creating the illusion that the ocean was strewn with white-gold stars.

A few hours later, a couple of local boys joined us. Ethan, Sherry, and Josie decided to check out a nearby gift shop, and I pushed Clay into taking Chelsea on a little hike. They looked so nice together, I just couldn't help myself.

That and I was getting really tired of Clay's feeble attempts at flirting.

One boy broke away from the pack of older looking locals and sat down next to me. It struck me how pleasant looking his face was. His skin was a deep bronze color, and he had muscles in nearly every visible place. He looked about my age, maybe a bit younger. A strong jaw line, and dark, deep set eyes were his defining features. His short hair was glossy black, with bangs that hung in his eyes, not unlike Ethan's hair.

Altogether, one pretty face. If I didn't know any better, he could be a part of Ashley's family.

But he couldn't even compare to Ashley and the rest of the Davies.

"You're Spencer Carlin, aren't you?" I sighed, and tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind my ear. It was like the first day of school all over again.

"That would be me."

"I'm Aiden Dennison," he held out his big hand, and I took it gingerly. To my surprise, his grip was very gentle. "You bought my old truck."

"You're Matt's son," I declared.

"That would be me," he mimicked and I found myself laughing. "We've actually known each other since we were little, but I doubt you remember."

I racked my brain, but it was so muddled with thoughts of Ashley that there wasn't really room for anything else.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Aiden asked in a deep voice, standing up. I smiled gratefully and followed. "So how do you like the new truck?"

"Oh, I love it."

"It's so slow though. I would know; I put it together."

"You build cars?" I asked incredulously.

"Only when I have spare time, and parts. Speaking of parts, know any place I could find a master cylinder for a 1986 Rabbit?" Aiden put his hands in his pockets. He had a very warm, husky voice.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled," I giggled. He flashed me a brilliant, toothy smile and looked me up and down appreciatively. It was only mildly irritating when he did this. I was kind of used to it after enduring it from Ethan and Clay for the last few weeks.

"So you're, what, seventeen?"

"Actually, I just turned sixteen. I'm tall for my age," he explained and scratched the back of his head in an odd doglike fashion.

"How old is that other boy you were with?" I asked. I had heard that boy talking about Dr. Davies' family.

"That's Sam. He's nineteen," he informed me.

"What was he saying about Dr. Davies' family?" I worked very hard to mask my need-to-know everything concerning Ashley's family in front of Aiden.

"They don't come on to the reserve," he said shortly, looking away. It was the same coldness I had heard in Sam's voice, so I decided to press him more, too curious.

"Why not? I won't tell, I promise," I tried to imitate the way Ashley looked at me from under her lashes. I plastered on what I thought was an alluring smile, but I wasn't so sure. I didn't ever think I was too phenomenal at flirting. Aiden seemed to like it though, for he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like scary stories?" He asked suggestively.

"I _love_ them," I emphasized love, wondering if I was coming on too strong. I truly wanted to know everything I could about Ashley's family.

"Well, okay. We, the Quileutes that is, are claimed to be descended from wolves, and the wolves are supposedly our brothers. Then there are the _cold ones_," his deep voice rang ominously.

"The cold ones?" I faked captivation, watching the strong contours of Aiden's jaw line flex guardedly as I said the words.

"According to one particular legend, the cold ones are natural enemies of the wolves--well, werewolves. You know, men that turn into wolves."

I turned my nose in the air playfully. "I _know_ what werewolves are."

He grinned again, continuing with his story. "The cold ones are really our only enemies. They didn't hunt the way others did. They weren't dangerous to our tribe, but some of the members believed they posed a threat to the surrounding area, and it was the Quileute's job to keep La Push safe. So, my great-great-grandfather drew up a treaty with their leader. They agreed to stay off our land, and if they did, we wouldn't expose them to everyone else."

"But if they weren't dangerous…" I trailed off, looking up at him, honestly engrossed in the story.

Aiden knew he had me roped in and smiled menacingly. "There's always a risk for the cold ones to be around humans. Sometimes, they just get too hungry," he winked at me.

"And-and how does this fit in with the D-Davies' family?" I worked desperately to keep my thin voice from shaking.

Not going so well.

"The Davies' are of the same clan. They're more civilized, though."

My mouth was agape. I must be going crazy. Ashley couldn't be…

"Civilized, meaning they don't hunt humans," Aiden elaborated, pleased that he was entertaining me. The only thing he was doing was confirming my new theory. I still said nothing, absolutely immersed in everything that Aiden was bringing to life.

"There are two new members, a male and a female, but the rest of their kin is still the same. My great-great-grandfather told me the leader, Raife, is a decent guy. But still. He's been here since before you humans arrived."

I briefly wondered why he said "you humans" instead of merely "humans." He didn't lump himself in with me.

I waved it away; I still had a more pressing question on my mind.

"What are they?"

He smiled darkly, I could now see his white teeth gleaming in the setting sun. "Blood drinkers," he replied chillingly, "or, in your people's words, vampires."

I shivered, and my heart practically stopped. Ashley couldn't be a vampire. She was just an incredibly gorgeous, interesting girl that seemed too amazingly inhumane for mere mortals like myself. But not a vampire. Surely not a vampire.

"You have goose bumps," Aiden pointed out, laughing. His laugh sounded more like a bark, though. "Pretty weird stuff, though, right? I suppose I just violated the treaty by telling you when you're not of Quileute origin."

"I'll take it to the grave," I guaranteed.

"It's all superstition, though. Don't worry," he assured me.

"Spencer!" Clay called, waving his hand as Aiden and I neared camp again.

"Is that your boyfriend? He's really clingy," Aiden chuckled, picking up on Clay's possessiveness toward me.

"Definitely not," I winked at him. I liked Aiden a lot, and I really wanted to see him happy. And he clearly was, for he looked elated.

I think he thought I was flirting with him. But I'm really too stuck on…well, yeah, too stuck on someone else to really consider him boyfriend material.

Besides, he's _so_ not my type.

"Where have you been?" Clay asked with an edge to his voice as the others waited in the various cars.

"Aiden and I went for a walk," I told Clay. The tall, tan boy smiled at me warmly.

"Well, come on, we're packing up," Clay gritted his teeth, and glared at Aiden as he started toward the rocky hillside.

"It was nice to see you _again,_ Spencer," Aiden sneered at Clay defiantly, and I groaned. Boys are so immature sometimes, it's almost ridiculous. It's like dealing with a bunch of five-year-olds.

"You too, Aiden. I'll come visit you when Arthur comes down next time," I tried very hard not to look at Clay, who I knew was probably staring at me disbelievingly with his mouth hanging open. But I didn't really care. Aiden and I were friends.

"That would be cool," and with a wave, we parted. Clay and I tramped back toward his Avalon, the silence deafeningly awkward. I clambered into the backseat, and listened half-heartedly to Chelsea recounting her hike with the boy who was currently oozing jealousy next to her. I closed my eyes in order to avoid Clay's brown ones, which stared at me from the rearview mirror.

I simply tucked my blonde hair into my hood, and leaned my head back, emphatically trying not to think about Ashley.

But that's a battle I know I'll never win.

***** **

**R&R PLEASE! :)**


	7. Tremble For My Beloved

**Wooooooo NEW CHAPTER :) Ashley is in this one a little bit...but I SWEARRRR she'll be in the next one a lot more. So never fear my friends :)**

**angelperry7: I actually saw that! Sometimes, I mix the names up a little bit...but I fixed it, so thank you! Bear with me :)**

**Have fun! LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

***

When I returned home, Chelsea sprang out of the car and into my arms, wrapping me in a tight hug. I think it would be an understatement to say she was happy about the outcome of her hike with Clay, who looked on icily from the driver's seat. I felt so bad for Chelsea; Clay was pretty hung up on me.

Ew.

I bolted up the stairs, yelling down to an oblivious Arthur that I didn't want anything to eat, and that I was just going to go straight to bed. He was absorbed in a cooking special anyway, and I really needed time to process my newly acquired knowledge concerning Ashley and her family.

But at the same time, I didn't want to think about it. Part of me longed to stay ignorant, and simply deem Ashley a formidably beautiful human being.

Once inside my freezing room, I grabbed my brand new CD player and dove under the blankets of my bed. Hitting play, I cranked the volume up so it drowned out the pattering rain against my window, and listened intently to the shrieks of the singer. Ben had given me this CD last Christmas, but I didn't care much for Linkin Park. This was alright though, considering it was the only distraction I had right now.

It worked. The loud, repetitive beats of each song made me feel as though I were deaf in both ears, but I fell asleep nonetheless.

That was the first time I had a nightmare involving Ashley Davies.

I was in the forest on the outskirts of town, making my way toward the ocean, whose waves I could hear from miles away. Then Aiden was there, pulling me backwards into the blackest part of the forest.

"Aiden? What's wrong?" I asked frantically as his anxious face looked around carefully, twisted in terror.

"Spencer, you have to run!" he whispered as if someone could actually hear us. There was no one else around. He utilized all the strength in his biceps, and I was powerless.

Yeah, I'm not too strong.

"From what?" I asked, trying to resist.

"Spencer, this way!" I heard Clay's voice ringing out from the trees, but I couldn't see him. I finally wrenched free of Aiden's grasp. To my surprise, he fell back on the ground, yelping and twitching, as if I had slapped him and actually inflicted a life-threatening blow.

"Aiden!" I screamed. I watched in absolute consternation as Aiden's limp figure morphed into a strong, rust-colored wolf with coal black eyes. He was now facing toward the shore, where I was headed in the first place, low growls emitting through his bared teeth.

"Aiden," I muttered cautiously, trying to figure out what was going on.

"SPENCER, RUN!" Clay's agonized voice tore through the trees, and Aiden began to bark furiously.

Then, Ashley stepped out from the trees blocking the ocean's view. Her eyes were even darker than Aiden's, and she held up a finger, beckoning to me as she had done just two days ago in the cafeteria.

Every part of my body and mind howled at me not to go to her, that she was too dangerous right now, but my heart lifted when I saw her. I missed her gorgeous face, and it finally felt like I could breathe again.

I stepped past Aiden, toward Ashley, causing him to whine in protest. Her perfect mouth curled up into a smile, displaying her white, pointed teeth.

"Trust me, Spence," she purred delicately, and I was under her spell. My feet carried me toward her, completely defenseless.

Suddenly, Aiden bounded forward, launching himself at Ashley's petite form. The vampire exposed her sharp fangs, and jumped forward to meet Aiden's furry neck.

"No!" I jerked up in bed, ripping the headphones out of my ears. I brought my shaky hand to my forehead and gingerly wiped off the cold, dripping sweat. I groaned when I saw the time was only five thirty in the morning. I flopped back against my pillow, trying feebly to regulate my breathing.

Sleeping was pointless; my mind had conjured up the exact images I had tried so desperately to fight off. Now I needed to face them, though. I climbed into the shower, and let the hot water run over my body, striving to remember Ashley as I had known her before Aiden presented me with all that new information.

Fruitless. The only thing I could think about were her full lips bending back to show her glistening fangs.

After dressing in my most comfortable sweats, making my bed, blow-drying my hair, and walking all the way downstairs to see if Arthur's cruiser was still outside when I could have simply glanced out the window, I couldn't avoid my thoughts any longer.

Dial-up internet is such a pain, I swear. I went downstairs, and poured myself a bowl of cereal while my painfully slow modem came to life. At least one hundred pop-ups appeared on screen as soon as the desktop appeared. I closed all of them with a sigh, and waited a few more moments for the Internet to actually start.

I tied my blonde hair back into a loose ponytail, and opened Google. With a deep breath and a few reminders of how stupid this theory was, I typed in one word.

_Vampire._

It took an infuriatingly long time, and when the results did eventually show up, it wasn't until page three that I actually discovered a site that had nothing to do with movies. A quote, plain black text on a white background, greeted me as I opened the official looking page.

_Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. --Rev. Montague Summers_

I shuddered a little, my mind dredging up an image of Ashley in the forest again. She looked hungry…

Neither ghost nor demon.

After scrolling through an endless list of names, I found only three that interested me. First, the Romanian _Varacolaci_, an immensely powerful, immortal being that could appear as an extremely pale-skinned human.

Ashley.

Second, the Slovak _Nelapsi_, a vampire so strong and fast it could massacre entire villages.

Well, Ashley did push that car out of the way…and made dents in it. That's abnormal, even if its not destroying a village.

Last, the _Stregoni benefici_, who were Italian vampires that claimed to be on the side of the good.

It made me relax a little, thinking that there are good vampires. If Ashley really is a vampire, I think she must be one of the Stregoni benefici. Maybe even a combination of all three. I made a mental list of everything on the website that matched up with Ashley's existence. Speed, because there was no way she could have gotten to me before Clay's van hit me; strength, because of what she actually did to the car.

Beauty, do you even really have to ask? Ashley Davies is the most beautiful human being I've ever laid my blue eyes on.

Pale skin, because she was almost as white as a ghost; eyes that shift color, because her eyes changed periodically from coal black to my favorite hue of honey gold, and every shade in between; and cold-skinned, because when Ashley laid her ghostly hand over my hot forehead that day after Biology, I felt like my head was encased in ice.

However, none of this matched up to Aiden's criteria: immortal, blood-drinking enemies of werewolves. But he did say the Davies' were civilized, so I'm positive Ashley's a good vampire.

If she is a vampire.

Another flaw I found was that vampires only came out at night; they didn't go outside during the day because the sun burned their skin. I snapped my computer shut; I really need to get out more.

I might as well be deemed certifiably crazy.

I shrugged on a raincoat and stomped into the forest, deciding I needed to be in the fresh air to actually collect my thoughts. As I strode slowly through the trees, I shoved my hands deep in my pockets, getting lost and not really caring.

I just wanted to be away from everyone for awhile.

I forced myself to think about whether what Aiden said about the Davies' was true. I re-compared everything about Ashley to the urban legend I had found on the Internet. Then, I gathered everything I had noticed about her mannerisms that might see out of the ordinary. The fact that her and her family never ate, the perturbing yet elegant balance with which they moved, particularly Kyla, and finally, the way Ashley spoke to me as if she were straight out of some Shakespeare play.

She conveniently decided to ditch class the day we did blood typing. Could that be because she didn't want to become…uncontrollable?

No, now I was just assuming. Aiden said they didn't hunt humans though…

She seemed apprehensive about me going to La Push. Maybe because that's the very place she herself can't set foot?

I really need to keep my mind in check.

She apparently knows everyone's thoughts. Except mine…and she told me she was dangerous…

Oh. My. God. All the evidence was pointing to the only logical conclusion now.

Could the Davies' be vampires?

Well, I was skeptical, but not so much anymore. One thing's for sure: whatever Ashley Davies is, she's not human. She can't be.

Then the most important question, going against every rational justification I had: what was I going to do if this theory was true?

I could tell her to leave me alone. And actually mean it. But my head immediately started to pound, and my heart started to ache.

Well I'm obviously not going to do _that_.

The crazy thing was that the superficially evil Ashley in my dream last night didn't scare me. I suppose my subconscious was attempting to tell me that there isn't a way in the world I could ever be afraid of her.

Why? I don't know. I suppose I should be.

But as Aiden lunged at her, I wasn't really thinking about the effect her teeth would have on him. I was really just afraid he'd hurt Ashley.

Yeah. I definitely should be checked into a psycho ward.

The rain started to come down now, and with it, came the clarity of my decision.

I could do absolutely nothing if I were to find out Ashley Davies was a vampire. Because I was already too under her spell to care. Even though this would have normally frightened me, when I thought of her spellbinding golden eyes, stunning smile, and her velvet, musical voice, I felt tears pricking the backs of my eyes.

I wanted nothing more than to be with her right now.

I felt serene as I exited the forest and hurried upstairs to change and begin my essay on _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ I knew it was because I had finally made a decision about Ashley. I strangely didn't feel so lost anymore. As for her being a vampire, I wasn't going to think about it too much right now.

I suppose I'll just, as Ashley said, let things fall into place.

I slept peacefully that night, dreaming of her lovely face, subconsciously memorizing every slope and feature. I felt quite lighthearted when I rose from bed that morning. I skipped to the window, throwing opening the shutters and breathing in the fresh morning air. It was sunny; that alone made me smile.

As I walked confidently up to school that morning, I sat down on a nearby bench, realizing I was early. I began to daydreaming, lazily drawing an intricate pair of golden eyes on my notebook.

"Spencer!" Clay jogged over to sit next to me. He was wearing khaki shorts and a striped, green and pink polo. It was warm, but it wasn't warm enough for shorts, in my opinion. I slammed my notebook shut, and put on a genuine smile for the boy sitting next to me.

I knew he would immediately recognize the eyes as Ashley's if he saw them.

"I never noticed, but your hair looks a little strawberry-blonde in the sun," he caught it between his fingers and tucked the strand behind my ear.

"Yeah, thanks," I flinched away from his touch as subtly as possible.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight," he smiled cheerfully, and my blood suddenly flared in my veins.

"Oh, um," I tried to find an excuse, but I just reasoned with myself that it was better to tell him the truth now. "Clay, I really don't think that's a good idea."

His face fell. "Why not?"

My thoughts flickered to Ashley and the incredible contours of her face.

_Because I don't like you._"Because I don't think Chelsea would be very happy with me."

"Chelsea?" He asked, clearly bewildered as if he didn't have a clue what he was talking about. I wanted to smack him.

"Clay. I don't mean this offensively, but are you _blind_?"

"I don't feel that way about her, Spencer," Clay leaned closer to me.

Was he serious? I'm telling you, I was _this_ close to slapping him so hard that his head would spin all the way around.

"And I'm not interested in you," I mumbled, standing up and walking away.

"What?" Clay yelled to me, concern layering his voice. Darn, he didn't catch that.

"Nothing, I'll see you later."

Sherry chattered on excitedly all through Trig to Ethan about the dress she was thinking of wearing to the dance. Sherry had finally gotten around to asking him. Ethan nodded and smiled in all the right places. I could detect a hint of honest attraction to her through him, but he didn't like her _too _much.

Yet.

"Spence, you should come with us to Port Angeles!" Chelsea exclaimed excitedly.

I thought about it for a moment and weighed my options. I didn't need a dress, because I wasn't going, but it would be nice to get out of town with some girlfriends. I glanced over at Josie, who was sulking at her worksheet. She didn't have a date; therefore she'd be absent on the trip.

This made me want to go.

"Sure," I smiled warmly at her, and retreated into my Ashley-plagued mind.

Would she be waiting to sit with me at lunch, again? Biology?

When we reached the cafeteria, however, my suspicion from Friday was confirmed. None of the Davies were present at their table, nor was Ashley waiting for me at a vacant one with her crooked smile.

I had an inkling she wouldn't be appearing at school directly after the weekend had ended. Due to her vacancy, lunch and Biology were dismal to the worst extent.

The day passed irritatingly slow. I just wanted to get home and drown my sorrows in my CD player before I went up to Port Angeles with Sherry and Chelsea.

My luck was awful today.

Sherry called to cancel our plans almost as soon as I arrived home. Ethan had asked her to dinner. I tried to sound enthusiastic for her, but I think the disappointment seeped through my voice a little.

I wanted to get out of town.

She apologized profusely and rescheduled for the next night. I focused preparing dinner for Arthur after that, foolishly edgy.

After dinner, Arthur and I watched a cooking special. I was picking up some new recipes, but was still recklessly bored. Arthur seemed happy though, probably because we were actually doing something together for the first time since I moved her.

"Dad?" I asked as he turned his head, eyes still watching Emril slice some onions methodically.

"Yeah, Spence?"

"Can I go dress shopping with Sherry tomorrow night in Port Angeles?"

"Sherry Parros?"

"And Chelsea Lewis," I added with a real smile.

"Sure, they're nice girls. But it's a school night, so you need to be back at a reasonable hour."

"We'll leave right after school so we can come back early," I assured him. "You'll be okay for dinner, right?"

He chuckled, "I cook half your meals, Spencer."

"Just checking," I smiled, "night, Dad."

***

The next morning, I must have circled the parking lot at least three times looking for the sleek, shiny silver Volvo I knew wouldn't be there for some reason.

It was sunny again today.

I made it to English a little breathless, carefully making sure not to look in Clay's direction, and phased out. I couldn't stop the little glimmers of hope that Ashley might be in the cafeteria waiting for me today. Maybe she came late to school.

She didn't. She never showed. It's now been almost a week since I've seen her, and I sincerely feel like my heart is being slashed out.

I can only take so much.

After school, Sherry followed me home in her BMW so I could leave my books and truck at home. I quickly ran a comb through my blonde locks, and felt a jolt of excitement at the thought of getting away from familiar civilization for a couple of hours. I grabbed my wallet along with a purse I rarely used, and hurried back outside to Sherry. We picked Chelsea up next, and began cheering as most girls do for our little "road trip."

My elation increased exponentially as we drove outside the town limits.

Escaping everything.

*******

**R&R PLEASE :)**


	8. I Caught Myself

**Hey friends, guess what time it is? ASHLEY TIME! lol ohhh boy I had so much fun writing this one! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I'm really feelin the love lol. Seriously though, you guys really make me smile. It makes my day to read what you guys have to say! Thank you so, so much :)**

**Hope you enjoy this one, I know I did! Keep reviewing, please! I'll try to update as soon as possible. This week is a little busy for me, but I'll make it happen!**

**Love you guys! Enjoy :)**

*******

I soon came to the conclusion that Sherry had road rage almost as bad as my mother. We made it to Port Angeles in record time, and for the first time since I'd been in Forks, I actually felt like I belonged. We sang--if you could call it that since we were all horrendously off key--along to every whiny rock song on the radio, all together sounding like a bunch of drunken teenagers. Sherry told us all about her dinner with Ethan, and how she was planning to kiss him on the night of the dance. Chelsea's face lit up when Sherry mentioned the upcoming event. My heart sank a little when I realized that I would be missing out. But who would I go with?

Well, I could think of one person. But that's out of the question.

Port Angeles reminded me a lot of Corvallis, Oregon. It was nearly as rainy as Forks, but there were actually buildings within twenty feet of each other. Sherry and Chelsea seemed to know exactly where they were going, so we bolted to the biggest department store in town. We sped by a police cruiser, effectively outrunning it, and laughing hysterically when he yelled at us from the interior of his vehicle.

It was all very invigorating; I decided I wanted to attend more of these "girls night outs."

The dance was advertised as semiformal, so Chelsea and Sherry began modeling some casual dresses for me.

I know what you're thinking, but no, they aren't my type.

"I really wish you could go, Spencer," Chelsea griped from behind a dressing room door.

"To be honest, I don't really dance," I conceded sheepishly.

"Oh come on, Spence," Sherry sighed from the neighboring room, "everyone can dance. It's just a matter of whether or not you_ choose_ to."

My eyes widened a fraction. "You've obviously never seen me. I give a new meaning to the phrase 'two left feet.'"

Chelsea giggled, and stepped out of her stall, exhibiting a long maroon strapless. I scrutinized it for a moment, then shook my head. She skipped back inside to try on another.

"Didn't you ever go to a dance with like…a boyfriend or something?" Sherry questioned as she appeared with a purple halter that showed off _everything_, if you know what I mean.

I wonder how Ashley would look in that dress…

"I've never had a boyfriend, or anything close. Boys…irk me."

Chelsea howled with laughter, I assumed at my choice of language, and exited the dressing room again, this time wearing a green dress that came just above her knees.

"Those are the best ones so far," I smiled at them, and they turned to analyze themselves in the mirror.

"Plenty of people ask you out here, Spence," Sherry stated as she fixed the straps on her halter.

"I guess…I just haven't met the right one, yet," I answered honestly. _Yes I have._

We were finished in about twenty minutes tops. I suppose the whole dress selecting process takes less time than I thought. Well, with my mother it always lasted about eight hours. _Maybe._

Next, we traveled to the shoes and accessories aisle. Ashley was slowly pushing her way back into my thoughts, causing the girls'-night high to wear off some.

"Hey, Chelsea?" I began hesitantly.

"Mhmm?" she replied as she strapped on a pair of black stilettos. Clay was unusually tall for seventeen, so Chelsea was naturally much shorter than him. She held her legs out, twisting her ankles in random directions in order to see all angles of the shoe.

Sherry was still boxing up her shoes, so I chickened out on asking my original question.

"Those look good on you," I critiqued.

"Thanks, Spence. I think I'll get them; they'll go with other dresses, and they're on sale, too."

We were silent as Chelsea fiddled with the clasps and slid the shoes neatly back into the box. Sherry drifted to the jewelry counter, searching for some silver and purple knickknacks that would match her outfit. This worked in my favor; I wanted to ask Chelsea certain questions when we were alone because Sherry would become suspicious.

"Is it normal for…the Davies'," I swallowed, suddenly becoming fascinated with the stitching of the carpet, "to miss school all the time?" I tried to sound impassive about it, but I'm sure I came off a little too snoopy.

"Oh, yes. Whenever the weather's real nice, on those occasions when the sun is out, they always go hiking, or camping. Must be why they're all in such fantastic shape." I really liked Chelsea; she was very easygoing, and I knew she wouldn't press me as to _why_ I asked her a particular question, unlike Sherry.

As the girls paid for their outfits, Sherry proposed we have dinner at a small Italian café on the boardwalk. I grinned; Italian was my favorite type of food, but I hadn't gotten to enjoy it since I came out here. Arthur isn't exactly a proponent of anything with cheese on it.

Don't ask me, I don't know why.

I agreed, but told them I'd meet them there. I had heard Port Angeles housed a respectable bookstore. I smiled when they offered to follow, but encouraged them to take a walk on the beach, their original plan. Sherry pointed me in a southern direction, and I stomped off toward a cluster of glass-fronted little shops.

I meandered down the wet streets, willing myself not to think about Ashley now that I was companionless. I anticipated rainy weather for Saturday, but with the newly obtained information I had secured from Chelsea, it was hard to persuade myself that she wouldn't flake out on me if the sun was shining. I feared the disappointment, and the pain that would surely accompany it, that only Ashley's absence could inflict on me.

When I looked up to see someone's red Porsche parked in front of a promising little store up the street, my heart began to beat at an insane pace, hoping it was her. But it waned away as I saw the sun, still out, about to set above the ocean.

Stupid, tricky vampire…

Wait, she's not a vampire. She's not a vampire, Spencer…

I entered a cozy little bookstore, and immediately went to the back. I felt at home here, surrounding by the musty smell of old books, running my fingers gingerly along the spines.

Yeah, I'm a closet bookworm.

To my surprise, my fingers stopped on a spine labeled "Quileute Legends." Of course, I withdrew it, and flipped through the pages. I settled myself into a comfy armchair, and ran my hands down the black text and across detailed pictures as tenderly as possible. After about an hour, I had read through a quarter of the volume. I was absolutely hooked; it was as if Aiden's ghost story was merely a summary of this substantially in-depth one.

I decided to buy it, and clutched my purchase to my chest as I exited the store. A blast of frigid air hit me, and I realized it was pitch black outside, save for a few street lights. I ran my hands through my blonde hair a few times; I was late for dinner with Chelsea and Sherry.

Time flies when you're having fun, I suppose.

I took a shortcut through a back alley, scooting as close to the inside wall as possible.

"Hey there, sugar," a heavyset man wearing dirty clothes stepped out from the corner up ahead, flanked by two other men. I stopped in my tracks, suddenly rooted to the spot. When I tried to turn around, two other men blocked my path.

"Boy, you sure are pretty," one with greasy, matted hair advanced on me, reaching out to grab my arm. I eluded his offending hand, and I swear the lights dimmed a bit.

"Don't be like that, baby," a tall, skinny man latched his hands around my shoulders, and whispered into my ear.

"Stay away from me," I shrugged him off, but only backed into the heavyset man. He cackled, and moved to touch me. I gulped, trying to build up a decent scream.

Headlights flew around the corner and a red Porsche's tires skidded to a stop. To my amazement, Ashley leapt out from the driver's seat and slammed the door. The men scattered, except for the one who was now holding my arms. He was so dirty; I felt like I was going to catch some sort of life-threatening disease. My arms felt itchy, and I tried to break free of his grip, but he held fast.

"Ashley," I breathed, my heart pumped rapidly in my chest. But she was not looking at me.

"Let her go," she seethed, her velvet voice tight and constrained. The man let me go instantaneously, and I marveled at the fact that a sudden wave of security crashed over me.

Because I heard her voice.

"Get in the car, Spencer," she commanded, her eyes still trained on the heavyset man, taking a threatening step forward. I obeyed without a second thought, and watched from the passenger seat as my captor turned tail, and sprinted from the lot.

Ashley fell back into the driver's seat, and accelerated forward at an unnerving pace. But I didn't care. I stared at her flawless profile, taking in every inch of her angelic face that had been missing for six days.

I felt so solidly safe in her presence. Not even a sharp left turn tore my gaze from her.

"Put your seat belt on," she instructed, still not looking at me. I concurred, snapping the buckle in place. Her expression was murderously angry, yet still so perfect.

More silence.

"Are you okay?" I asked timidly, almost not wanting to know her answer.

"No," she managed. She looked like she was in some deep, tormenting kind of pain.

Was she hurting because of me? No. No Spencer. Why would she? She's probably just irritated that she had to come all the way out here to save me.

"Spencer?" her tone was very controlled.

"Yes?"

"Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine," I croaked softy.

"Distract me, please," she ordered.

"Sorry?" I asked, clearly confused. Ashley exhaled loudly, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

"Just ramble on about something insignificant until I calm down, please," she clarified, her voice still struggling to retain the fury evident in her features. I obeyed her again, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her animosity.

"Sherry and Ethan are going to the Spring dance together. So are Clay and Chelsea; they've finally stopped dancing around each other. Well, sort of. Chelsea really likes him, but he's still kind of stuck on me, which I think is absolutely fruitless because I don't like him that way, and-"

"Thank you," her musical voice rang quietly in my ears as the Porsche slowed to a stop under a lone streetlight. I analyzed my surroundings; we were nowhere near town. Ashley rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

"What's the matter?" I asked hoarsely.

"Sometimes, my temper gets the better of me, Spencer," her voice was a little more composed. "It took all of my energy not to go and hunt down those…_animals_," she spat disdainfully, clenching her pale hands into fists. I nodded, and we sat in silence for a moment, when a daunting thought sprang forward in my mind.

"I forgot about Sherry and Chelsea!" I groaned, rubbing my temples. She finally looked at me, her eyes questioning. "I was supposed to meet them at that Italian café for dinner."

The engine purred to life and she turned the car smoothly back around. She parallel-parked in front of the café, The Plaza, and stepped gracefully out of the car. I watched her agile, lean body as she got out, my mouth slightly open. She saw this, and the corners of her mouth twitched.

"W-what are you doing?" I regained my voice, and fumbled with my seat belt, suddenly finding everywhere more interesting than her eyes.

"I'm taking you to dinner," her eyes glinted as she waited for me, arms folded, on the sidewalk. I missed that about her. The Ashley stance, as I liked to call it.

"Spencer!" Sherry shouted from the entrance, walking toward us. Her relieved eyes widened as she saw who I was standing next to.

"I'm so sorry, I got lost," I admitted, embarrassed, "and then I ran into Ashley." I couldn't help but beam when I said her name, and gestured to her.

"Hello, Sherry," Ashley said politely, and nodded her head. Sherry looked positively star struck.

"Hi," she breathed, and I fought a smile. I'm willing to bet I look like that around Ashley at least 99% of the time.

"Spencer, hi!" Chelsea exclaimed happily as she sauntered up next to Sherry. She glanced in Ashley's direction, distinctly more comfortable than Sherry, and said brightly, "Hey, Ashley."

"Hello, Chelsea. Have you ladies already eaten?" Ashley was so polite, and sweet, and considerate, and…

Spencer, control your thoughts.

"Y-yeah," Sherry managed, her eyes still focused on Ashley.

"That's fine, I'm not hungry, anyway," I shrugged. Actually, I was starving, but I couldn't really feel it. I couldn't really feel anything when Ashley was this close to me.

"You need to eat something," Ashley stated, daring me to argue with her.

I knew better.

"I'll drive Spencer home tonight," her voice was suave, yet still full of authority. She was more demanding tonight than I've ever seen her.

I like this side of her.

"Okay, then," Chelsea smiled, and grabbed a dazed Sherry's hand, pulling her toward their car. "See you tomorrow, Spence…Ashley."

"Ashley, really, I'm not-" I watched the girls drive away, then looked back in surprise to find that Ashley was already holding the door open for me up the pathway.

I wasn't going to win. But when it comes to Ashley, I'm not sure if I want to.

"Table for two, please. As private as possible," she told the disoriented, blonde host, smoothly. I think she handed her a crisp ten dollar bill, but I wasn't too sure. I was too stunned by Ashley's perfect elegance in everything she did--even tipping waitresses--to really think about anything else.

"Sure," she said quietly, leading us to a table in the back. She put some swagger in her hips, more than necessary, and though Ashley didn't notice, I did.

It made me want to reach out, and yank the waitress' extensions.

"How's this?" she gazed at Ashley, looking her up and down. This fueled my irritation, so I busied myself with reorganizing my silverware when I sat down in the booth.

"Perfect," Ashley flashed her a gleaming smile, and sat down across from me. The irritating waitress shook her head, blinked a few times, and walked away.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that to people," I told her, annoyance apparent in my tone.

"Do what?" she frowned, confused.

"Dazzle them. Like you just did to that waitress."

She chuckled musically, and my knees went weak. "I dazzle people?"

"Nobody gets their way that easily," I insisted.

"Do I dazzle _you_?" she asked quietly, in that silken, irresistible voice that I dreamt about.

"Usually," I confessed, a slight blush crept onto my cheeks as I looked away from her shimmering gaze. I ordered some variation of a ravioli dish and a Coke, but Ashley didn't. She used that "I don't have much of an appetite" excuse.

"Drink," Ashley commanded, staring at me intently. I acted like a faithful golden retriever, and ended up draining the entire glass. She pushed hers toward me and I gladly accepted with a small smile. I didn't realize how thirsty I was.

Like I said, when I'm around her, I forget about everything.

I shivered a little as I felt the icy drink slide through my chest.

"Are you cold?" Ashley asked, worry etched in her furrowed brows.

"No, it's just the Coke," I explained, shaking again. But before I knew it, Ashley was out of her seat, shrugging off her black leather jacket. I suddenly realized that I'd never taken the time to appreciate what she was wearing. Underneath her jacket, she wore a deep green v-neck sweater that clung snugly to her in all the right places. I ogled her perfect body shamelessly, my eyes growing a fraction when I saw how well the piece of clothing accentuated her perfect curves.

She handed me the jacket, and I accepted gratefully, tilting my head and smiling. I noticed her smile also expanded when I cocked my head to the side.

If I'm not mistaken, I think she likes that.

I'm doing it again…I really need to stop convincing myself of things that probably aren't true.

I slid into the jacket, and drew it as closely around my torso as possible. I inhaled the delicious scent, but was not quite able to identify it. The aroma was like nothing I'd ever smelled before, and I felt like Ashley's arms were actually around me.

I felt even more safe, if that was possible.

Ashley was staring at me, and I stared back, noticing how her light, golden butterscotch eyes twinkled in the candle light. They were lighter than I've ever seen them.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"The black in my jacket contrasts lovely with the blue in your eyes. It looks very nice on you."

I flushed, and then the waitress set my ravioli plate in front of me. I merely stared down at it, not craving any sort of food at the moment.

"Eat, Spencer. If you don't, you're going to go into shock," she looked seriously at me.

"I'm not going to go into shock," I rolled my eyes at her, grinning a little bit.

"After…what happened, a _normal_ person would."

"I feel very safe with you," I told her sincerely, refusing to break eye contact until she did.

"You really have no concept of danger, do you?"

I chose this moment to stuff a ravioli in my mouth. My appetite swarmed into my system, and suddenly, I was so hungry, I think I could've eaten the dinners of half the people in this restaurant.

And then some.

I ate in silence, while she watched me fixedly, smiling warmly whenever I looked up to reach for my Coke.

"You're in a better mood when your eyes are so light," I commented, now munching on the end of a breadstick. "When your eyes are black, you get really grouchy."

"Enlighten me," she requests, leaning forward on her elbows and flashing me a nose-crinkling smile.

I love when she does that.

"How about this: I'll tell you my theory in the car, if you answer a few questions for me."

"You always have so many," her expression turned a bit somber and I immediately wished I hadn't made that request.

But I need some answers, so it's necessary. I think.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?"

She folded her pale, slender hands together on the table, and looked up at me from under her eyelashes.

"Next caller."

"But that's the most basic one," I protested. Her tawny eyes challenged me, telling me I needed to move on. I ripped off another piece of breadstick and popped it into my mouth thoughtfully.

"Alright then…hypothetically, what if someone you knew could read minds, know what people are thinking?"

"I would probably request a brain scan," Ashley told me solemnly, then grinned. I chuckled, thrilled that she was following me.

"So how does it work? Are there any restrictions? How would someone know where to find her friend if her friend was say, in 'grave danger?'" I used air quotes for emphasis, and she smiled crookedly.

"This is all hypothetical?"

"Only if you want it to be," I batted my eyelashes, hoping she would just tell me the truth.

"Spencer, only you could get into trouble in a town as small as Port Angeles. You could outshine their _yearly_ crime rate," she teased. I gasped in mock hurt.

"How did you know I was talking about me?"

We locked eyes and her eyebrows creased, as if she were trying to single-handedly answer one of life's most complicated conundrums.

"Ashley, you can trust me," I whispered, unconsciously sliding my hand toward hers, still folded on the table. She slid them away infinitesimally, and I quickly drew mine back, my cheeks burning.

I shouldn't have done that. But her skin looked so soft, so touchable…

"I don't think I have a choice anymore," she muttered, bringing me out of my reverie. I stirred her Coke with the straw, waiting for her to speak.

"I followed you to Port Angeles," I looked up, my heart hammering in my chest, and wondered if I should be concerned that she had been trailing me for the past couple hours.

"What for?"

"You're a magnet for trouble, Spencer. If there's anything hazardous within a five mile radius, it will unfailingly be drawn to you. You attract so many catastrophes and…"

I looked at her expectantly, forgetting that she just basically insulted me three times over.

"And I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you," she whispered, watching me steadily. This time, I didn't care if she moved away from me. My fingers crept across the table, and I laid my hand shyly across the backs of her frosty cold ones.

And she didn't move away.

"It's hard…keeping track of you, I mean. I can't hear your mind, so it's more difficult for me to tail you than it is to follow Sherry," she stared past me, moving her hands out from underneath mine, and drumming her fingers on the table. "I saw the bookstore in her head, and randomly looked through people's minds on the street. But no one had seen you. I wasn't worried…I just…" she trailed off.

She's lying to me. She was worried, and that made me smile. She took a deep, shuddering breath, as if it took all of her strength to explain the next portion.

"Then…I heard what those…those men were thinking," she growled, her angel's face twisted in anger. Her jaw flexed as she clenched her teeth, and she put her head down, resting on her elbow. It was such a swift movement, I barely even registered that she did it.

Maybe I was too absorbed in the story.

"It was…very hard for me to take you away…to make you safe, and to just leave them _alive_," she stressed the last word menacingly, and I detected a hint of remorse…as if she regretted not killing them.

Probably because she did.

"I didn't let you leave with Chelsea and Sherry because I was afraid if you left me alone, I'd go looking for them," she admitted quietly, looking up. I was absolutely bewildered at this point.

Why would she go through all this trouble…for me?

I leaned against the back of the booth, as if it were the only thing supporting me. Ashley looked so forlorn, her face immobile as she stared down at the table.

Processing everything at this point was useless.

"Let's go," she commanded in an authoritative voice, standing up. I couldn't help but stare at her body again.

I _really_ liked that sweater on her.

I scrambled awkwardly to my feet, hurrying after Ashley, who was already in front of the hostess. As I reached her side, Ashley fastened her gaze on me, wordlessly handing the hostess a bill.

"You have a nice evening," the hostess told her, a little louder than necessary in order to regain her attention. But Ashley didn't look away from me.

I smirked at the hostess.

Ashley held the door open for me, and I smiled sweetly at her. She walked close, but not too close. My thoughts suddenly flickered to what Sherry had said about kissing Ethan. I looked up at Ashley, staring at her flawlessly full lips. I could feel my cheeks warming up, and I looked down at the sidewalk, glad she couldn't hear what I was thinking.

Ashley opened the passenger door for me and smiled warmly, shutting it for me after I sat down. As she gracefully made her way to the other side of the car, it occurred to me that I should be used to her extensive politeness, but I wasn't.

She never failed to dazzle me.

Once inside, she cranked the heater up to it's highest power. I wasn't cold though, I was still in her jacket, subtly breathing in as much of it's luscious scent as my lungs could muster. Ashley skillfully turned the Porsche around in the direction of the freeway that led to Forks.

"Now, it's your turn," she declared, and I could clearly hear the eagerness in her voice as she referred to my promise earlier on involving my theory.

She remembered.

I don't think I'll ever get used to Ashley Davies. And I'm okay with that.

*******

**R&R PLEASE! :)**


	9. Eyes on Fire

**Well my friends, here's another :) lol. I've been so busy and exhausted, but I SWEAR I WILL NOT ABANDON YOU GUYS. I read a review that said another author tried to do this, and never finished. I will not leave, I promise. I hope I'm not disapponting you guys!**

**Enjoy! Keep up the reviews, they make me smile every time :) Love you guys!**

"Can I please just ask one more?" I pleaded, leaning closer to Ashley. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to the road. In fact, it seemed like she was speeding up.

"One," she sighed.

"How did you know which direction the bookstore was in if you can't hear my thoughts?" Ashley's expression hardened, and she turned her butterscotch eyes toward the window. I watched her pale hands grip the wheel tightly. "I thought we were past all the ambiguity."

"I followed your scent," she was looking directly at me now, and my lungs compressed as I fought to breathe. How was I supposed to respond to that? At any rate, I wasn't going to let her get away now that she was opening up.

"Well, you didn't answer my first question. The mind-reading thing, can you read anyone's mind? Can your family do it too? How close do you have to be to hear someone?" I was positively shaking with eagerness now.

I can't help it. This is _Ashley Davies_ we're talking about.

"That's more than one, Spencer," she pointed out, a hint of disapproval apparent in her voice. I simply smiled, and tilted my head, waiting for her to continue.

"It's just me," she exhaled loudly, "and I can't hear anyone anywhere. I have to be somewhat close to hear someone's thoughts, and even then I can only hear them within a few miles of myself. And I can't hear everyone, obviously. I can't hear you," she whispered the last part almost bitterly. If Ashley could see inside my head, I would surely die of embarrassment.

Actually, if _you_ could see inside my head, I would probably die of embarrassment.

"Why can't you hear me, Ashley?"

She looked at me thoughtfully, the engine revving unexpectedly again. "I'm not sure. I believe your mind works differently than any other human beings that I can hear."

"Oh, so I'm a freak, now?"

Ashley laughed her quiet, musical laugh, and an electric shudder rolled through me. Butterflies again…

"I can hear minds, and you're under the impression that _you're _a freak?"

I decided it was still plausible that I'm a freak, and ignored her question. "What's it like? Hearing other people's minds, I mean."

Ashley ran her hands along the length of the steering wheel. "It's almost as if I'm standing in a huge hall, or possibly the White House. Everyone is speaking at once, but to me it's just a buzz, or a hum. I can easily focus on one, and tune into whatever they're thinking. But I've become very good at tuning everyone out. It can prove to be profoundly distracting…and that way, I can seem…_normal_," she frowned. I was so stunned by the revelation that I could do nothing but stare at her gorgeous face, my mouth slightly agape.

"Anything else?" Ashley asked softly. I glanced at the speedometer for the first time since I got into the car, and gasped.

"Ashley, slow down!" I yelled, throwing myself full force against the back of my seat and gripping the sides as if I were holding on for dear life.

I must have looked pretty stupid by now, and in front of Ashley too. Pat yourself on the back, Spencer. You've succeeded in looking like an idiot for the day.

My previous thought was confirmed when Ashley rolled her eyes at me, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"We're not going to crash, Spencer. I promise."

"Are you trying to murder me?" I demanded, still frightened by the triple digits that flashed at me.

"Relax," she commanded. And I did. I loosed my death grip, and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to find Ashley's breathing in the silence of the car.

I couldn't hear it. She was probably good at breathing quietly too, just like she's good at tuning people out.

"I've never been in an accident, Spencer," her velvet voice soothed me, "but are you happy now?" I glanced at the speedometer, which was now gradually decreasing toward 80.

"I suppose," I mimicked Ashley and folded my arms. She flashed me a crooked smile.

I think my heart just melted.

"I'm still waiting for your latest theory," she reminded me. I felt the Porsche slow to a stop, and looked around. Twilight was breaking just over the horizon.

We'd been driving all night, and I didn't even realize it.

"Come on," Ashley unbuckled her seatbelt, and pressed the button on mine. Her gentle, honey eyes never left mine as she exited the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked cautiously. But then, I recognized the forest on the outskirts of Forks.

"For a walk," she explained simply, smiling, and strode into the trees.

Well of course I'm going to follow her. Who wouldn't? Me and Ashley Davies in a forest, all alone? You do the math.

"I won't laugh," she laughed musically again, and it rang through the trees this time. I didn't see her until I broke into the clearing. There, I saw her standing in the middle, rocking back on the heels of her feet, a teasing grin playing across her face. I suddenly became irrepressibly nervous.

"I'm afraid you'll be angry with me, actually."

"I doubt it's that bad," she encouraged, as I came to stand in front of her. My heart rate sped up as Ashley began to pace around me, slow as a jungle cat. I shifted from foot to foot, clearly distressed. I was on her good side now, but what if I was on her bad one in just a few moments? But if I don't say it now, it will bug me forever.

"Go on, Spencer," she said quietly, calmly. That was my cue.

I chose now.

"I…I know what you are," my voice came out in a hoarse whisper, and I felt Ashley stop directly behind me.

"Say it," Ashley's voice also came out in a whisper, but not hoarse. Hers was clear, constrained. I said nothing, absolutely terrified now. I didn't want it to happen like this. I don't want her to hate me.

Spencer Carlin, you coward.

"Say it," Ashley repeated again, this time with more force. I closed my eyes.

"Vampire," I breathed so quietly, it was almost inaudible. Everything in the clearing was silent…so painfully silent that I just wanted to turn around and…and…

I don't know what I want to do.

"It doesn't matter though," I assure her quietly, looking around to see her face, contorted into an expression irritation, anger, and sadness. "I don't care what you are, Ashley."

"You don't _care_?" Her voice was colored with pure disbelief and acrimony. She turned, and leapt gracefully onto a rock, uprooting a tree with one hand as she went. My eyes widened as I watched in amazement.

This is not real.

"You don't care that I can do this, Spencer?!" She shouted angrily, and launched the tree easily out of her hand, where it snapped like a twig as it hit a boulder at the other side of the clearing. "Or this?" This time, she jumped down, and ran--or should I say, blurred--the length of the clearing at least one hundred times in 30 seconds.

I was rooted to the spot. There was no way I was right. Ashley was suddenly in front of me, so close that I could smell her shampoo again, taste that delicious smell that radiated from her skin, even more powerful than the one still wafting up to my nose from her jacket.

"You don't care that I could reach over and break every single bone in your body in the space of one minute?" She breathed menacingly. I looked into her eyes, trying to focus my own from one, being in such close proximity with her, and two, witnessing the outrageous event that had just unfolded before my eyes.

"I-I-I don't. It doesn't matter," I stuttered, trying to gain some confidence. Ashley closed her eyes, looking truly jaded since the first time I glimpsed her beautiful features, and stepped carefully away from me.

"I'm right, aren't I, Ashley?"

"Does it _matter_?" she imitated me, enunciating the last word harshly as she clenched her fists. I didn't back down, though.

"No, it doesn't. I told you that," I took a step forward, but she took a step back.

Great, now _she's_ afraid of _me_.

"I am curious, though," I told her timidly. She looked up, resignation and a small amount of curiosity mirrored in her amber orbs.

But sadly, she didn't move toward me.

"About?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she answered automatically; almost mechanically, as if she were a robot.

I got the feeling she's used that answer for a long time.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I pressed, staring her down.

She looked down at her shoes, closing her eyes as a breeze swept through the field. I shivered, not sure what kind of effect her answer would have on me.

"A while," she admitted faintly. I nodded, the hushed air becoming a little more than unbearable for me.

I needed to hear Ashley's voice.

"How did you find out?" she asked, still quiet, almost as if she heard my thoughts.

I was right. And that abrupt awareness petrified me.

"Aiden Dennison. I sort of tricked it out of him," I said sheepishly, mentally noting how her eyes glinted alarmingly, her perfect mouth pressed into a thin line.

"And how did you do that?"

"I tried to flirt with him," I confessed, a blush creeping onto my face as I tried to look anywhere but Ashley, "and it worked."

She scoffed. "Yet, you accuse me of dazzling people. Poor Aiden Dennison," I blushed, not knowing whether or not to take that as a compliment.

She said the last part as if she actually felt sorry for him, but I know she didn't. There was bad blood between the Dennisons and the Davies'.

But you didn't need me to tell you that. It was painfully apparent on Ashley's face.

"What did Aiden say?" Ashley demanded, malice coating her tone.

"That you weren't dangerous. You don't hunt people."

Ashley lifted her head, her luscious chocolate girls bouncing, and turned her angelic face to the wind, inhaling. "The Quileutes have a long memory."

I took that as her confirmation. Inside, I was dancing, though.

"We're usually very good at what we do, Spencer," she rested her golden eyes on me, and my heart settled, "but sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be here…alone with you."

My face fell, and she instinctively reached a pale hand toward me, but withdrew it just as quickly, cradling it as though it had somehow been burned. She turned away, and her beautiful, sloping shoulders slumped a little.

"This is dangerous, Spencer," she declared, and suddenly I felt like I really couldn't breathe. This was not a mistake. It can't be because…

It's just _not_ a mistake.

I became hideously afraid of never being able to be like this with her again. Alone, just Spencer and Ashley. Her last sentence foreshadowed an end.

No.

I felt tears prick my eyes, and I took a daring step toward her. "Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," I demanded desperately. I just needed to hear her velvet voice. As much as possible.

"I don't _want_ to be a monster," she whispered, and I could have sworn I saw her shoulders shake. "It satisfies the thirst. For a while, anyway. It's very difficult, at certain times."

"Is it difficult now?" we were still speaking in hushed tones, as if the pitch of an actual voice would shatter our entire foundation together. The only bridge we had would be…burned.

"Immensely."

"But you're not hungry right now," I stated with conviction.

She chuckled despondently. "What makes you think that?"

"Your eyes are this…" I had to use all my willpower not to say 'beautiful,' "golden color. When they're black…" I trailed off, but she said nothing. I fidgeted, fighting back the moisture beginning to well in my eyes. "Were you and your family hunting this weekend?"

"Yes," she paused for a second, as if deliberating with herself, "I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary."

She exhaled dejectedly, and turned to face me. I nearly gasped when I saw her face. Her expression was visibly torn.

A fallen angel.

"Why not?" I breathed, my eyes scanning her face, and her defensive stance. Her slender arms were wrapped around her body, as if she were protecting herself from the world as we knew it at that moment in time.

"It makes me…anxious…to be away from you."

I think my heart just stopped.

"I wasn't joking when I asked you to be careful last week," she continued," the possibilities of what could happen to you tormented me while I was away. I couldn't concentrate on anything, it really got on Glen's nerves."

The corners of her lips twitched upward, and the threatening tears in my eyes dissolved themselves upon seeing her perfect features in a state of near amusement.

"Why weren't you at school?"

This time, she smirked, and I almost did too, just because she did.

Ashley's facial expressions were contagious to an unnerving degree.

"I'll show you sometime," she promised me cryptically. I became frustrated, though. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I was worried, you know."

"I knew you were safe," she assured me, taking a tentative step forward. This time, I was the one to take a step back. She clearly didn't understand what I was talking about.

"I didn't know where you were! I…" I hesitated, angry at myself for even allowing that sentence to exit the safe haven of my mind, where Ashley couldn't see.

"This is so wrong," she groaned quietly, comprehension dawning on her beautiful face, making her even more pale, if that was possible.

"I don't like not seeing you, either, Ashley. It makes me anxious, too," I blushed, but refused to take my eyes off of her.

Afraid she would disappear the second I did.

"Don't you see, Spencer? This isn't safe. It's very, very dangerous. I don't want to hear about you feeling that way…you can't. You shouldn't," her anguished eyes flickered to the road, almost as if she contemplated running out in front of a car, "please, understand that."

"It's too late, Ashley. I don't care what you are."

"Don't say that," she growled. I bit my lip, twisting my fingers around.

I was glad she couldn't see how badly that hurt.

Without another word, Ashley's perfect figure was swiftly making its way back to the Porsche. I hurried after her, not noticing that tears were now streaming down my cheeks.

I stared out the window, willing myself not to look at Ashley, afraid to let her see me like this. I don't even know why I was crying.

What a lie. What an awful lie…

I didn't want this new revelation to be the end of me and her. I couldn't let it be…

"What are you thinking?" she asked, her voice raw and hoarse from not being utilized for a period of time. I merely shook my head, refusing to respond, even though I could feel her intense gaze burning holes in the back of my head.

She was driving much too fast.

"Spencer, are you crying?" Fear and panic washed over her voice, and the car suddenly revved forward.

At this point, the fact that Ashley was speeding was far past my realm of concern.

"No," I replied, but my voice betrayed me. Through my peripheral vision, I watched her pale hand extend toward me guardedly, but then pulled back.

My heart sank. I just wanted her to touch me. But now I just wanted to cry more.

"I'm sorry," she offered, her voice cracking. I fought the urge to see if she was crying too, but a strange thought occurred to me.

I don't know if vampires cry.

After twenty more minutes of an agonizing, yet comfortable silence, we pulled up behind Arthur's cruiser. I didn't know if he had figured out where I was, but I didn't care in the slightest. I could feel Ashley staring at me as I shut the Porsche passenger door gently, and began to trudge up the path. Suddenly, I turned around, needing to hear her voice.

"Promise me you'll be at school."

"I'll be saving you a seat," she smiled, leaning out the car window. The earnest in her promise sent flutters through my stomach as I walked back toward her, surrendering control of my feet.

"Spencer," Ashley whispered, "will you promise me something, now?"

"Yes," I hardly dared to breathe.

"Never go into the woods alone. Please. I'm not the most dangerous thing out there."

I shuddered slightly at the warning in her tone, but nodded. I turned to leave, but Ashley took hold of my wrist, swinging me back toward her so that we were at eye level with each other. Her hand was ice cold, and I swear I thought I was going to faint when she brought her other hand up to gently caress my cheek. The touch was feather light, and just as chilly.

Yet I found myself leaning into her as much as she would allow.

"Sleep well," Ashley's pale, glorious face just inches from my own as her sweet-smelling breath hit my face. The next thing I knew, she had released me, and the Porsche was speeding down the highway. I turned to look at it, letting out a heavy sigh when I realized I was still leaning forward.

To anyone that might have been standing nearby, I probably looked stupid.

I entered the dark house as quietly as possible, taking the stairs two at a time and creeping down the hall to my room. Arthur was asleep; his snores could have woken up every house within eight miles if they were any louder. My mind swirled dizzily, full of images I couldn't distinguish, as I fell back onto my bed. I curled into a ball, not bothering to cover myself with my quilt.

Excited shock waves coursed through my system when I discerned that the reason I wasn't freezing was because I was still wearing Ashley's leather jacket. I pulled it as closely around myself as humanly--or inhumanly, considering it was Ashley's--possible, and breathed in her strong, delightfully tranquilizing scent.

That scent that was so uniquely Ashley.

As I drifted off to sleep, there were about three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Ashley was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of her--and I didn't know how dominant that part might be--that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

*******

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


	10. Never Think

**Ohmygosh. You guys, I'm sorry for the lack of updates! Life just got in the way...as it always does. Not to mention, I had a South of Nowhere marathon last night and today. I watched the finale...and just about died. It was ADORABLE. As were those webisodes! But even though it was a happy ending for Spashley, I couldn't help but want to cry. I'll miss those girls so much...probably more than I should lol. But I can't help it! They were such a beautiful couple...I want a Spencer or an Ashley! ahaha**

**Anyone else think Spencer looked smokin' hot in that suit in the 5 Years Later webisode? Or Ashley at the end of the episode? ;)**

**Spashley will always be in my heart, and I'm sure they'll be in yours too. We love them, and this chapter is dedicated to them. They've changed my life.**

**Enjoy!**

*******

When I woke up the next morning, the only thing that kept from believing last night was a complete figment of my imagination was that I was still wearing Ashley Davies' jacket, and her distinctive odor filled my senses causing every inch of my body to tingle with pleasure.

I'm sure I couldn't have dreamed up that delightful aroma on my own.

Today was dark and foggy; my new favorite weather pattern. It was all very ideal because Ashley had no reason _not_ to be in school today. I realized dejectedly that I would probably have to return the leather jacket. I unconsciously drew it closer around myself, not wanting to let go of this wonderful article of clothing that solidly set my memory in stone.

Ashley really was a vampire.

I grabbed a light, baby blue jacket, probably too light for the current climate, and scrambled down the stairs. I hurriedly munched on a granola bar, glancing at the clock every few seconds to make sure it wouldn't change suddenly.

I was later than I thought. I reasoned that I must have slept so soundly due to the strong feeling of Ashley's presence looming over me, even though it was just her scent.

When I stepped outside, I was plunged into a thick, smoky fog. Let me tell you, it isn't too much fun trying to find a truck when you can't see ten feet in front of you.

Consequently, I walked in the opposite direction of where my truck sat, and strode toward the mailbox. My heart thudded to a halt, then picked up in double time.

Ashley's red Porsche purred idly at the end of the driveway. And sure enough, Ashley herself was sitting in the driver's seat, her angelic features perfectly still as she stared out the dashboard window.

Then, in literally no time at all, she was at my side, pulling the door open for me.

"Would you like to ride with me today?" she asked, uncertainty coating her voice. She was giving me a choice…and in this case, the choice she was giving me held so many underlying meanings to it. I nodded and she smiled brilliantly.

As I entered the Porsche, her fragrance assaulted me full blast, and I instantly felt invincibly safe.

It's official. I'm an Ashley Davies addict.

I noticed the shirt she was wearing today: a deep red version of that spectacular ivory v-neck shirt that she wore the night before, and a black vest, which only served to cling to her in every place that made my breathing pick up.

Yes, my friends. Life is good.

I remembered that I was still wearing her jacket, and immediately began to extricate myself from it.

"Don't," Ashley said quietly, laying a hand gently on one of mine, "you need it more than I do." I grinned sheepishly at her, and blushed, pulling the jacket tightly around myself again.

My blue one lay forgotten on the floor.

The rest of the car ride passed in a comfortable silence as I ogled Ashley's flawless body and face. She caught me staring a few times though, and merely smiled crookedly, only effectively serving to make me want to stare more.

Hoping to prolong my isolation with Ashley as we pulled into the parking lot, I latched onto the first question that popped into my mind.

"Where's the rest of your family?"

She nodded past me, in the direction of a buffed out, dark blue Nissan Xterra. "They decided to take Jake's car today. Classy, right?"

"Aren't you trying to blend in?"

"We _try_," Ashley chuckled a little, giving me butterflies. She appeared at my door, opening it graciously for me to step out. Every eye was trained on me stepping out the Porsche, and it felt like the first day of school. _Again._

But this time, I didn't care.

Ashley placed some oversized sunglasses on her face, and although they look incredible on her, I almost wish she hadn't.

Her eyes were a deep amber today.

"Everyone's staring," I murmured quietly to her, unconsciously moving closer. I wanted so badly to reach out, and tangle her fingers with mine. But I'm sure she wouldn't want me to.

"Not everyone. He's not," Ashley said in a low voice, looking toward a boy that had just looked up at us. His eyes looked as though they were going to bug out of their sockets.

"Nevermind," she amended, a smile playing on her lips. "Well, we might as well give them something to _really_ stare at," she whispered huskily, slinging an arm tentatively around my shoulders.

I swear, I think my heart exploded as my entire right side connected with her left. I could hear an audible intake of breath from each student as we made our way onto campus.

"Isn't this…against the rules?" I felt foolish for asking such a question, but I'm almost certain that she shouldn't be doing this judging by the reactions of the student body.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm breaking _all_ the rules now," she smiled, and I gained a bit more confidence in our matched gait. "So what will you be telling Sherry in Trig?"

I looked at her, startled. How did she know that I was trying to fabricate some bogus excuse to feed to Sherry? Ashley picked up on this, though.

"I can read her mind, Spencer, not yours. She'll be ready to bombard you when you're alone."

I groaned inwardly. I wasn't looking forward to the Spanish Inquisition.

As we stopped in front of my Trig class, Ashley removed her glasses as well as her arm from my shoulders. I felt a little warmer, for Ashley's skin must have been icier than the weather outside.

I didn't mind the coldness she radiated, though. I might just prefer it to regular body heat.

"Sherry wants to know if we're secretly dating, and she would also like to know your feelings for me," Ashley informed me quietly, effortlessly looking as if she were just like every other person in school, having a regular conversation with somebody else.

_I wish we were secretly dating because I'm in love with you._ "And what do you propose I tell her?"

"You could say yes to the first one. It's easier than any other explanation," Ashley suggested, guardedly. "That is…if you don't mind."

"No, nope. Of course not," I assured her faintly. I must be dreaming. Does this mean I'm her girlfriend?

My breath caught as Ashley reached up, her golden eyes never leaving mine, and pulled the leather jacket more snugly around my shoulders.

"As for the second question, tell her _I_ think you look stunning in my jacket," she breathed into my ear, sliding her slender hands slowly down my leather clad arms.

I suddenly wished I wasn't wearing the jacket so I could feel her skin.

"See you at lunch, Spencer," she called over her shoulder, already sashaying away from me as I tried to catch my breath. I walked into class, very flushed, and suddenly feeling very empty.

Ashley wasn't next to me. And that really bothered me.

Possibly the last person I wanted to see at the moment approached me, and I looked up at him wearily.

"Hey Spence, how was Port Angeles?" Clay perched himself in front of me on top of the desk.

"It was…" there wasn't an adjective to describe my experience, "great." Good word, Spencer. "Chelsea bought a very nice dress."

He began to chatter on about his newfound excitement for the dance, and although I was genuinely happy that he didn't seem interested in me anymore, I wasn't paying too much attention, for I was too busy formulating careful, open-ended answers to Sherry's many questions.

Ashley's little talent could be very inconvenient.

Sure enough, she was right when she said Sherry would be waiting for me. Her customary mirror was not in her hand, but surprisingly, on her desk. She was bouncing up and down with impatience.

This would be a long class period.

"Tell me everything," she demanded, her voice a bit too loud for my liking, as I took my seat.

"About what?" I dodged her request, choosing to play dumb as long as possible.

"What happened with Ashley, girl?"

"She bought me dinner, and took me home," I answered automatically. This wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the full truth.

But who's counting?

"Was it, like, a date?" I simply looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. I know most guys and girls at school would go for Ashley in a heart beat, but what made her so sure I would?

"Oh please, Spencer. You practically have gay stamped across your forehead."

Oh, who am I kidding? I really need to stop ignoring my feelings.

"No, it wasn't a date," I replied quietly.

At least, I think it wasn't.

"Yet, she picked you up for school today," Sherry reminded me, equally quiet. I said nothing.

"She's driving me to Seattle on Saturday. She says my truck isn't up to the job," I told her randomly. Sherry leaned forward on her elbows, staring at me as if I were an oracle.

"Wow. Second date with Ashley Davies. Spencer Carlin, you're one lucky girl."

That doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Wait," she slammed her hands down, suddenly resembling a crazed old woman who hadn't slept in days.

Yeah, I have an overactive imagination.

"Has she kissed you?"

"No," I mumbled, sadness flooding my system, "it's not like that." Sherry's expression turned from knowledge-thirsty to shockingly embarrassed.

"Wait…you're not gay?"

Ha. As If.

I had to fight the urge to laugh. "I just mean that our relationship," if you could call it that, "is so…sans contact."

"Spencer, she walked you to class this morning with her _arm around you_," Sherry practically shouted, throwing her arms up in the air, earning stares from everyone within a four foot radius. I put my head down, my cheeks flaming.

"Sherry, please quiet down," Mr. Lee glared at her. She put on a fake smile, then turned back to me as if the request hadn't even been made.

"You've got to give me some details, Spence."

"Okay, fine," I told her, sighing. I just wanted her to stop begging, but I knew Ashley was listening in. "The waitress flirting with her really got on my nerves. But she looked at her all of about…once."

That's discreet enough, right?

"Was she pretty?"

"I think she was."

"I bet Ashley likes you!" Sherry concluded, like a triumphant spelling bee winner.

"It's hard to tell… she's always so vague," I threw this in, hoping Ashley might pick up on my irritation.

"She's so intimidating. You're pretty brave to be alone with her," Sherry stared past me. A fresh batch of possessive nerves sprung to life in my stomach and I clenched my fists. She talked about Ashley like she was some monster.

"Anyway, she's impossibly gorgeous," Sherry declared, as if this excused any sort of flaw Ashley would have.

And it did, in Sherry's book. But it didn't matter because Ashley was already flawless.

"There's so much more to her than that," I murmured, envisioning Ashley, the good vampire who saved my life. The way her voice cracked; rough, raw, and honest, as she told me she didn't want to be a monster.

My heart fluttered. The things that girl could do to me…

"Like what?" Sherry asked eagerly.

"She's just…so much more amazing behind the good looks," I felt myself slipping into an Ashley-filled daze.

I didn't really care if I sounded like I was in love. I was, and Ashley could glean whatever she wanted from my admittances.

"How much do you like her, Spence?"

"Much more than she likes me," I said, feeling melancholy all of a sudden, and shoving my hands into the pockets of Ashley's black jacket.

When the bell rang, I jumped up and roughly shoved my class materials into my bag, my mood lifting just as quickly as it had changed.

Maybe I'm bipolar.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sherry.

"You're not sitting with us today," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Spencer," Ashley called from the doorway, her face twisted into my favorite uneven smile. I smiled back, blushing, and turned to Sherry again.

She, however, was already striding past Ashley, making every effort not to look at her.

"I'll talk to you later, Spencer," she promised.

I might need to disconnect the phone.

"Hello," Ashley's musical voice was reserved, and although there wasn't a lot of space between us, she didn't put her arm around me again.

I think I made her angry.

Everyone stared again as we entered the cafeteria, and my breathing increased when I couldn't figure out where to put my eyes. If I fixed them on Ashley, then I'd look desperate. But if I stared back, I would turn bright red.

I actually did blush when I saw Ashley handing the cafeteria lady a couple of dollars, and carry a full tray to our table.

I went after her as fast as my legs would take me. As if I were actually trying to outrun the stares.

"So the waitress was pretty?" She asked when I sat down, as if she hadn't seen her.

"You didn't notice? You looked at her a few times."

"I believe you said once," she said curtly. I dropped the subject. Now I know I made her mad.

"Something you said to Sherry is bothering me…" she glanced up from under her lashes with troubled eyes. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around my body.

"Enlighten me, Ashley."

"Do you sincerely believe you care for me than I do for you?" she breathed quietly, leaning closer. Her breath was intoxicating…so much so that it was causing my vision to blur.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. How does breathing work again?

"Stop," I managed, shutting my eyes and attempting to regulate my breathing.

"Are you alright, Spencer?" Her voice was suddenly laced with concern as she sensed my discomfort.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Stop what, then?"

"Dazzling me," I whispered, staring at the beautiful contours of her face and daring her to look away.

She blinked her tawny eyes, expression hard. "Answer the question."

"Yeah, I do think that," I still refused to break eye contact. Ashley's perfect features softened a bit, and her eyes reflected amusement.

"You're wrong. But out of interest, why do you think so?"

"Ashley, I'm ordinary," I spat, trying to make her see the obvious, and irritated that she was actually making me point it out. "I attract more near-death experiences that no person on earth should have to deal with. And then…there's you." I tilted my head, scrutinizing her overwhelming perfection, trying to find a flaw.

But I saw none.

"You didn't hear what every human male in this school was thinking on your first day, Spencer," Ashley muttered darkly, her symmetrical brows creasing. "Trust me, you're anything but ordinary."

The sheer honesty in her velvet voice made my blood feel electric in my veins. It was definitely easy to be in love with Ashley Davies.

"Well, aside from that, you always talk to me as if you're saying goodbye."

"Don't you see?" Ashley pressed, leaning forward, folding her pale hands under her chin, "That proves that I care about you so much more. I'd hurt myself a thousand times over just to keep from hurting you."

It hurts her to say goodbye to me?

"No one's tried to hurt me today."

"Yet," Ashley grinned mischievously and her liquid topaz eyes sparkled, "I'm starting to think it has something to do with my self-appointed, full time occupation."

I decided to play along. I was tired of trying to sort out her cryptic messages, so maybe I could understand better if I just tried to think like her.

"And what does that job description entail?"

"Keeping you safe," Ashley said seriously. This time, she wouldn't break eye contact, and I could feel myself wanting to blink.

"So, will you be accepting Ethan's invitation to prom?" she asked casually, still watching me intently.

"It's your fault he's tricked himself into thinking I'd want to go. I can't dance," I admitted.

"Please, Spencer," she said dismissively, as if she didn't believe me at all. "If I had asked you, would you have turned _me _down?"

_Of course not. _

I'm pretty sure I turned an intensely deep shade of scarlet.

"Like I said, I can't dance."

Silence. I hate silence.

"So, are you settled on going to Seattle, or are you open to alternatives?" Ashley was a conversation-starter today.

I liked it.

"I'm listening," I observed her pensively. Inside, I was jumping for joy.

She remembered.

"Well, the weather will be quite nice that day. We could spend the day outside," she smiled, her amber eyes twinkling.

"You're going to show me why you can't go outside when the sun is out," I guessed.

"Good assumption," she congratulated me. "I must insist, though, that if you don't want to be alone with me, I'll ask you not to go to Seattle. I'd hate to think of what could happen to you in a city that houses such a large population."

I wasn't going to argue about my clumsiness when Ashley just asked me to spend an entire day alone with her.

I was sold.

"It just so happens, I like being alone with you," I tilted my head to the side and batted my eyelashes in, what I hope, was a flirtatious manner. Ashley flashed a nose-crinkling smile my way, but suddenly turned somber.

"You'd better tell Arthur."

"I'll take my chances," I said dryly. She exhaled patiently.

"Spencer, your father might just be the only thing that would keep me from leaving town with you all together."

I wouldn't mind that at all.

I looked at her, composed and complacent although my stomach was roiling. "Did you go to Goat Rocks last weekend to hunt? Arthur told me there are tons of bears up there."

"Grizzly is Glen's favorite. Especially now, when they're coming out of hibernation, and they're particularly tempered," Ashley's eyes scanned my face, waiting for a reaction she wasn't going to get. "Tell me what you're thinking, please."

She wasn't asking me to, she was demanding.

"You don't hunt with guns, do you?" I asked timidly, tucking a strand of blond hair behind my ear.

"We prefer other weapons of destruction," her eyes glinted, and she flashed me a bright, gleaming smile. My stomach dropped.

Well, she is a vampire.

"If you want a visual," Ashley said, clearly enjoying my obvious surprise, "a lion attacking an elk is the equivalent of my hunting habits."

I dug my hands into the pockets of Ashley's jacket, inhaling her scent, and summoning the strength and courage to ask my next probing question.

"Will you ever show me that?"

Ashley's eyes darkened at least ten hues, and she folded her arms in her classic stance. She clenched her jaw furiously, and I must admit, I was more than a little stunned by her reaction.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" I pressed, deciding not to let this one go.

"Some other time," her eyes swept our surroundings and she was out of her seat in one gracefully mesmerizing movement. "We're going to be late."

The cafeteria was void of all students, save for us. It struck me how hypnotized I was by Ashley. I always lost track of time when I was with her; it was simply irrelevant.

Any amount of time spent with her was never enough for me.

"Later, then," I followed her out the door, and we fell into a synchronized step.

I wasn't going to forget.

*******

**R&R PLEASE! :)**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER.**


	11. Flightless Bird, American Mouth

**Hey friends! I'm so sorry for not updating in like 3 or 4 days. This time of year always gets a little crazy for me. But I told you I'd never leave you guys hanging :) I really miss Spashley...I think I've already rewatched over half the episodes. Haha I can't help it, those girls are addicting! To be honest, this fanfic is the only thing keeping me Spashley-sane right now. So thank goodness for that :)**

**Some shoutouts!!!**

**Hotcutii3: You, my friend, are my hundreth reviewer. Big feat for me, and if I actually knew you, I'd shake your hand. Or hug you or something. So...*virtual hug* lol. You're fierce. :)**

**LoveAsh87 and ElloEllo9: I gotta tell say, your reviews seriously make me smile or laugh, every time. I love the fact that you review for each chapter, it really keeps me motivated!! Thank you, please keep it up! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR BOTH OF YOU!**

**Love you guys, enjoy!**

*******

Oh. My. God.

Let me repeat.

Oh. My. _God._

It's pitch black in Biology, the only light source being the projector up at the front of the room, displaying some scientific, educational movie that Mr. Banner had deemed "enjoyable."

As if.

But what I was hyperventilating about was the fact that for the first time since Ashley and I had developed regular speaking habits, she sat as close to me as her apparent limitations allowed. Her toned arm grazed mine, feather light against my skin, and I involuntarily shivered. A fresh batch of nerves unfurled in my stomach, and I clenched my hands into fists, shoving them beneath my crossed arms. The crazy impulse to reach out and trace her perfect face beneath the cloaked, safe cover of darkness was almost unbearable.

Ashley Davies was gaining control of my mind. And I was gradually losing it.

I chanced a glance in her direction, sheepishly biting my lip, only to be met with her smoldering, golden eyes staring back at me. Her flawless body was contorted into the same position as mine, and I allowed myself to think for a moment that maybe, just maybe, she might be experiencing my same problem.

The movie seemed like it went on for days. Week, even. It was almost as if an electric current radiated from Ashley. It was absolutely ridiculous that I should feel dizzy, but I did. I mashed my fists against my ribs, attempting to think about anything other than touching the beautiful girl sitting less than an inch from me. I allowed my eyes to flicker in her direction, taking in as much of her angelic face as my vision permitted, and noticed her observable concentration on the movie. Her symmetric eyebrows were creased, and it was then that I knew how she felt.

The desperate need to know every thought dancing through Ashley's mind overwhelmed me.

"Well, that was interesting," Ashley murmured, smirking at me. I looked away, a blush coating my cheeks, and noticed that Mr. Banner had turned the lights back on. I said nothing, just reached out and slowly flexed my numb fingers.

Ashley rose from her seat fluidly, and strode to the door. My eyes were glued to her retreating form, and she smirked playfully again, shaking me from my reverie.

This girl could distract me.

"After you," Ashley stepped aside graciously, and my cheeks burned red again. I shyly ducked my head, and smiled as she walked me to Gym.

Well, that's not true. _I _walked. Ashley…she was gliding along smoothly beside me. I doubt the way vampires move is just _walking_.

My goodbye stuck in my throat as I fought the staggering urge to touch her again. Her eyes were pained, expression torn as she held up a cautious hand.

And yet, even though her face resembled a cross between a frightened puppy and a burn victim, she still looked incredible.

Ashley stepped a bit closer, to my surprise, and brought her icy hand to my face.

Suddenly, nothing else existed.

She ran her steady fingers along the length of my cheekbone, and slowly down my jaw line.

It was a wonder I hadn't fainted yet.

Her lips twitched, and I was hyperaware of the fiery trail her frozen fingertips left on my skin. She turned, and quickly strode away when the bell rang, and I walked in the locker room.

I stayed in my fluctuant, blissful daze all the way up until Coach Stanley handed me a racket.

Time to come back to Earth, Spencer.

My team mates shot many apprehensive looks in my direction, and in that moment, I wished the ground would swallow me whole. More than anything, I just wanted to be back in that safe, impenetrable world I lived in when I was with Ashley.

Thankfully, Ethan approached me, his startling blue eyes as welcoming as ever.

"Why don't you be on my team, Spence?" he asked, tugging on my sleeve. I smiled; sometimes I thought I wasn't as nice to Ethan as I could've been.

"You don't have to do this, you know," I didn't want anyone to have to suffer at my expense. I also didn't want to put anyone in the emergency room.

"I know. But I want to," Ethan grinned, his eyes twinkling behind his stylish black frames. I decided to ignore the double meaning behind his comment.

"So," Ethan started.

"So," I repeated, watching as he skillfully deflected an advancing tennis ball.

"You and Davies, huh?" Oh, here it comes.

"Yeah," I told him, smiling confidently, "and she does have a name, Ethan. It's Ashley." He jumped in front of me, whacking the ball away from my exposed form.

"Right, Ashley, whatever. I don't like it," he admitted, his blue eyes cold.

Yeah, all previous affection I might have had for this boy is now gone.

"I'm sorry," I tried to sound sincere. Not successful.

"She just…looks at you like you're something to eat."

I nearly choked my own breath, laughing at the irony of it all. Ethan frowned, facing me now, and completely missed the ball that bounced between us, creating a symbolic, dividing line.

"It's really none of your business," I grinned, still giddy from his previous comment, and fled to the locker room at the sound of the bell.

I felt reckless as something stronger than nervousness banged against my insides. As I dressed, several thoughts occurred to me at once.

Was Ashley going to drive me home?

Would she be waiting with her family instead?

Did they know that I knew?

Was I even supposed to know about them at all?

Why did Jake always look like he wanted to attack me?

However, all of these wandering questions dissipated as soon as I glimpsed Ashley's now peaceful face, staring off into the distance as she leaned against the wall of the gym, customary Ashley-stance intact.

God, I'm cheesy.

"Hello, Spencer," she greeted me, smiling. My heart fluttered, and I felt my knees buckle.

"Hi," I breathed as we began walking in the direction of her Porsche. I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going, and as a result, stumbled right into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized furtively, embarrassed that Ashley had witnessed my clumsiness, and stared up into Ethan's face. He glowered at me, his eyes swinging back and forth between me and Ashley.

"Ethan!" Sherry shouted from a distance, but I didn't look. Ethan's unwavering eyes were daunting, and I unconsciously moved closer to Ashley. He took one last look at her, turned on his heel, and stomped away.

Ashley's perfect face was twisted into a sneer of deep frustration, and she put her arm around my shoulders, steering me toward the Porsche.

Our little silent confrontation with Ethan had now been replaced with butterflies.

"Marx is irritating me," Ashley gritted her teeth, not looking at me.

"How come?"

"I feel very…protective of you, Spencer," she told me quietly, settling her amber eyes fixedly on my blue ones. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, and once again felt that paralyzing compulsion to touch her, to wrap my arm selfishly around her tiny waist.

But I didn't. Because if this contact was Ashley's boundary at the moment, then I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak.

Instead, I focused on Ashley's confession as it ricocheted off the walls of my head, and filed it away in my mental library. Being this close to her, inhaling her scent, and hearing her speak those meaningful words aloud was enough to make me go comatose.

Just then, I noticed a group of adolescent--most likely freshmen--boys huddled around a glossy purple convertible parked next to Ashley's Porsche. They didn't even bother to glance up as Ashley and I got into the car beside them.

"Pretentious," Ashley muttered under her breath, carefully backing out.

"Who's car is that?" I asked.

"Madison's," Ashley answered, a hint of distaste evident in her voice. "It's a BMW." As if that explained it all. I had noticed that only snobby students at Forks High owned BMWs.

From Ashley's tone of voice, it didn't seem like Madison was a far cry from that criteria.

"So, are you still interested in spending Saturday afternoon with me?" Ashley asked as we pulled into the road.

"Of course," I shot her a one-hundred watt smile.

"Excellent. I'll be at your door bright and early," she smiled crookedly, her flaming eyes rollicking with the rapid rhythm of my heart. Suddenly, a dormant thought loomed in my mind.

"And what do you propose I tell Arthur about the expensive Porsche left in our driveway?"

"I wasn't planning to bring a car." I stared wordlessly at her, waiting for an explanation. She glanced at me, and laughed musically.

Cue butterflies.

"Don't dwell on it. I'll be there."

I decided to let that one go for now, but I knew I would try to force it out of her later. Ashley transferred one hand to the gear shift, and I willed my own hand to stay where it was.

"So, is it some other time, yet?" I asked, invoking our earlier conversation. I smiled, but she frowned. I used my recent, most powerful weapon, and tilted my head.

The speedometer increased, and I knew her resolve had broken.

"Yes, I suppose."

She stopped the car, and I looked reluctantly away from her angelic features. I groaned inwardly; we were at Arthur's house, parked in Ashley's usual place behind my truck.

"I apologize for scaring you the other day, Spencer," her jaw clenched as I felt her eyes rove my face. "I would just rather you not see me hunt."

"You didn't scare me," I insisted, "and why would it be so awful if I did?"

Ashley's eyes glinted, and she picked her words carefully. "When we hunt, we give ourselves up to the…the beings we used to be. Before we learned to control our sense of smell, and began to govern with our minds instead. Your scent is so…potent to me, Spencer…and if you were ever near me when I lost control in that manner…" she squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head.

When her eyes met mine again, jolts of electricity shot through every nerve in my body, effectively causing goose bumps to rise on every surface of my skin. Her honey eyes persistently scrutinized mine, and it wasn't until I noticed black dots flooding my vision that I realized I had forgotten to breathe.

Ashley Davies has once again robbed me of my ability to use my lungs.

Her ocher eyes never left mine, and I licked my lips, unmindfully leaning forward. My hand fell onto her frosty one as I moved forward, and she immediately removed it, breaking the perfect stillness we had been suspended in.

"Spencer, I think you should go inside," Ashley's eyes closed, and I could tell she was struggling to control her voice.

I _so_ shouldn't have done that.

I nodded, not looking at her, and stepped carefully out of the Porsche. I secretly wished she would say something, and as a result, I held the pace of a turtle as I made my way up the path to Arthur's house. I turned a little too vehemently when I heard the whir of the automatic window.

"Spencer?" Ashley called out to me, her voice low and raspy.

Wish granted.

"Yes?"

She beckoned me forward, and my pulse quickened with every step back toward this beautiful girl.

"Tomorrow, it's my turn."

I was generally puzzled.

"To what?" Her nose crinkled a little as she grinned, her voice still quiet.

"Ask the questions."

And for the second time, she was speeding down the street, while I leaned forward into the vacant air, looking like an idiot.

That night, Ashley starred in my dreams again. They were charged with the same electricity that flowed between us that afternoon, and I found that I couldn't sleep peacefully. It wasn't until after I had awoken several times during the night that I finally sank into a state of relaxed dreams, in which all I saw were Ashley's face for miles on end.

Needless to say I never wanted to wake up.

***

"So, about Saturday, Spence…" Arthur began, rinsing off his plate as I munched on my cereal.

"Yes, Dad?"

"You're still going to Seattle, right?"

"That was the plan, yeah," I avoided his eyes, engaging the cereal puffs in my bowl in an intense game of hockey.

My spoon was currently winning.

"Did anyone ask you to the dance?" he asked casually. My spoon froze, and I glared at him, but this time he was the one busying himself so he didn't have to look at me.

"I'm not going, Dad. I don't dance, remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh," he frowned, placing his dish in the washer. "Well, I need to get to work, Spence. I'll see you tonight." I waved him off, and he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. I went back to my hockey game.

As I dressed, I tried to occupy my thoughts in other places that were void of anything remotely concerning Ashley. I empathized with my father; it must be stressful to think your little girl would meet a boy she liked or didn't like. Unfortunately for him, I wouldn't.

But fortunately for me, Arthur hadn't the foggiest idea of who--or what--I _did_ like.

As soon as I heard the honk from Ashley's Porsche, I bounded down the stairs and flew out the door, not bothering to lock it.

It occurred to me that even the signaling beep from Ashley's car had a musically perfect tone to it.

I opened the door on the passenger side, and breathed deeply before settling inside. One of Ashley's hands was draped lazily over the top of the steering wheel as she smiled effulgently.

"Good morning, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you," I grinned back. I was always good--more than good, actually--when I was around her.

"You look tired," she remarked, her tawny eyes finding the dark bags under my own.

_I was too busy dreaming of you. _"I couldn't really sleep."

"Neither could I," she teased, finally taking her eyes from my face, and putting the car in drive. I inhaled the delicious scent that was so uniquely Ashley, and tucked some of my blonde hair behind my ears.

"You have magnificent hair, Spencer," Ashley commented, looking at me again.

"Thank you," I grinned shyly, then tried to change the subject. "What did you do last night?"

She chuckled, her velvety voice vibrating through my mind. I could listen to that sound forever.

"A valiant attempt. Yet, you're fruitless. What's your favorite color?" Oh, right. It's her turn to ask the questions.

"Depends what day it is."

"What is it _today_?" she corrected herself, gazing at me expectantly.

"Topaz," I blurted out without thinking. She stared at me solemnly, the speedometer climbing.

"And why is that?" she asked. As if she didn't know.

"It's the color of your eyes today," I surrendered inaudibly.

You would cave too. Again, this is _Ashley Davies_.

"I suppose if you gave me two weeks, it would change to coal black."

She continued to stare, the same expression plastered on her face. Then, she reached forward and gently swept back some blonde hair that had fallen over my shoulder. My pulse quickened, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Mine is blue today," she confided with a slight smile. I looked away, blushing furiously.

The day continued in this manner, all the way until Gym, with Ashley flinging questions at me with such speed that I often forgot what I was answering. Self-control was becoming impertinently difficult, especially when Ashley stroked from my temple down to my chin with the backs of her frigid fingertips, and sauntered away. Just as she had done yesterday.

And just like yesterday, this is elicited a flurry of tingles in my stomach that lasted all the way through Ethan's one-man tennis game. He didn't speak to me, only glanced my way with a polar expression all of about two times.

But my elation from Ashley's touch never slackened.

I repeated the motions of yesterday in the locker room, and found Ashley in the same place, smiling brightly as I walked toward her. I reciprocated the grin, mine a thousand times brighter.

Ashley's hushed, probing questions proceeded. We sat in her Porsche, the heater cranked, outside Arthur's house. She wanted to know everything. I finally opened up to her, telling her about my mother kicking me out to live in Forks with Arthur. She wanted to know why, but I wasn't ready to tell her.

Even though I think she's already inferred it.

She wanted to know impossible things. For instance: what the sunset was like, the colors of creosote, and how the vast sky looked, stretching from red to purple rock. I found myself describing things in detail. Like how the sun looked as though it was hanging on to the sky as it dipped over the rocks, and then disappeared, plunging the sky into a navy darkness.

It was challenging. Somehow, I couldn't quite find the words to explain to her why it was all so beautiful to me.

Why _she_ was so beautiful to me.

But that was entering my private realm of all things Ashley, aka my mind. And I wasn't ready to let her in there just yet.

"It's twilight," Ashley mumbled, gazing past me out the passenger window and through the pelting rain, to the cloud-obscured sky. I took this opportunity to rememorize every contour and plane of her flawless face. Suddenly, her gaze shifted back to mine.

"It's the safest time of day for us. It's quite sad, really. The end of another day, the return of night."

"I don't mind the dark. Without it, we couldn't see the stars."

"Although, you don't get a pronounced view of them here," her full lips broke into a wistful smile, and I smiled.

"So, is it my turn tomorrow, then?" I asked hopefully, trying to catch her off guard.

"Surely not!" she faked outrage, causing me to giggle. She grinned at my obvious amusement, but her face instantly hardened into panic.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning forward a little. To my dismay and mild frustration, she cringed away, not looking at me.

"A complication," Ashley said. Suddenly, headlights flew around the corner and a dark, unfamiliar car pulled up to the curb opposite us.

I'm not going to lie to you, I was a little shaken up. I really didn't want to leave Ashley's car. Just as I thought so, she reached across me and flung the door open. The close proximity, no matter how brief, sent my heart into a state of frenzied throbbing.

"Go, Spencer. Arthur's around the corner," she warned quietly, staring intently through the downpour at the dark vehicle across from us.

I was curious, confused, and angry that this car had interrupted my time with Ashley. I stepped out. _This better be good._

As Arthur's cruiser came into view, I saw Ashley, illuminated in the harsh, stark white glare of the headlights. She was frozen, her expression angry and dark, not unlike the first day we encountered each other. Her eyes flickered to me, and her expression visibly softened.

My heart was beating wildly. Just one simple look.

She nodded once, then revved the engine and sped off down the road, tires skidding against the wet asphalt.

I followed the Porsche with my eyes until I couldn't see it anymore. The more the distance between myself and that car grew, the more my heart sank.

"Hey, Spence," called a familiar, husky voice. A smile appeared on my face as I peered through the downpour. Aiden had jumped out of the driver's seat of the dark car, and I forgot about being angry at the vehicle.

"Aiden!" I was genuinely happy to see him. His grin stretched wide across his face, and he shook his hair out toward me. I chuckled, and he reached over to remove a wheelchair from the back of the car. He disappeared to the other side and returned a moment later, pushing a much older version of himself in the wheelchair. The man's black eyes surveyed my face, his nostrils flaring.

Aiden's father, Matt Dennison.

His eyes were wide, as if in shock or fear, and I smiled tentatively.

_A complication,_ Ashley had said. My smile faded. Had Matt recognized Ashley that fast? Could he really believe the absurd myths his son had reiterated, and looked down upon?

I had. And from the look in Matt's eyes as he stared at me, he did too.

*******

**R&R PLEASE! :)**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER.**


	12. Spencer's Lullaby

**HEY GUYS :) So, this chapter took me like...forever to write. There was quite a bit of detail. Oh boy, you guys are going to LOVE the next chapter. Let's just say it has something you've all been waiting for ;)**

**paragirl92riot: I have heard about the movie, and ohmygosh. HE SOOO BETTER MAKE THAT HAPPEN! And I think he will, because he totally just planted the idea in all of our little Spashley-crazed heads :) it would be so fierce, no lie. I would watch it over. and over. and over. and over. and maybe 10 more times. Then: lather, rinse, and repeat! :)**

**s0nFan16: youuu my friend are hilaaaaaaaaarious. Seriously, that comment was...possibly one of the best things I've heard all week. Or read, whatever. As Ashley would say, "semantics." :) you are such a delightful reviewer, thank you so much!**

**Enjoy this one! Love you guys!**

*******

"Matt!" Arthur called as he stepped out of his cruiser. I took the opportunity to beckon Aiden in the direction of the house. We hurried inside, Arthur pushing Matt in the wheelchair.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you in the driver's seat, Aid," Arthur said, feigning disapproval.

"I have to get around somehow," Matt told Arthur, and I was startled by the depth of his voice. His dark eyes flashed up to mine, his expression unreadable, and I unconsciously scooted a little closer to Aiden. "I hope this isn't a bad time, Arthur."

"Oh, of course not. I was hoping you could stay for the game, actually," Arthur laughed, "Spencer's making grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Ah, yes, Spencer…Aiden hasn't left me alone about seeing you again," Matt's eyes darted between me and Aiden. He seemed to approve of us.

Somehow, I knew he didn't think Ashley was appropriate.

I looked over at Aiden, but he was quiet, not looking at me, and shuffling from foot to foot.

I had definitely been _way_ too convincing at the beach.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, uh, how about that game, Matt?" He asked, pushing Matt into the living room, leaving me and Aiden in the foyer.

Matt creeped me out, I'm not going to lie to you.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Aiden as I walked briskly into the kitchen.

"Nah, we ate just before we came," Aiden smiled enthusiastically.

It was contagious. Any remnant of my irritation from my interrupted Ashley-time had now dispersed.

"So how are things?"

"Pretty good," I told him, grating some cheese. "How about you? You ever find that car part you were looking for?"

"I'm alright, but no I haven't," he leaned against the counter, crossing his arms in an almost Ashley-like fashion.

God, I need to stop thinking about her.

"Is something wrong with your truck?" he asked abruptly, looking directly into my eyes.

"No," I replied, staring at the simmering pan and trying to keep my voice even, "I got a ride with a friend."

A gorgeous friend who I'm in love with.

"So who was the driver? I didn't recognize her, but my dad apparently did."

I swallowed, and nervously tucked some blonde hair behind my ear. "Aiden, could you hand me some plates, please?" I watched him lean up, effortlessly disengage a stack from the cupboard above my head, and set it carefully next to my hand.

"So who was she?" Aiden pressed.

Darn it.

"Ashley Davies."

Even her name caused my hands to shake, and butterflies to beat wildly against the insides of my stomach.

"Irrational old man," Aiden scoffed, referring to his father, but laughed. My face remained passive as I kept my gaze firmly locked on the nearly burnt sandwiches. Aiden gently stepped in front of me, and I automatically moved back, my eyes locked on the same spot. He skillfully maneuvered the grilled cheeses out onto plates. He must have been a waiter in a past life, or something.

A past life? Spencer, you've got to stop thinking that everyone has had past lives.

Not everyone is an immortal vampire.

"Anyway, I'm sorry if my dad acted a little weird about Ashley. I meant it when I said he's irrational…but you know, he actually _does_ believe in all that crap."

"It's fine," I tried to keep my voice indifferent as I listened in to Matt and Arthur's conversation.

Nothing about Ashley. I was going to be really miffed if Matt said anything to Arthur about her.

"He's not going to say anything, you know," Aiden assured me, resting his elbows gently on the counter. "The last time he did, they got into a huge argument. Tonight is a reunion of sorts…I doubt he'd bring up his dislike for the Davies' a second time." It was like he read my thoughts.

What Ashley wouldn't give for that ability.

"So are you and your friends coming back to the rez soon?" Aiden asked as the four of us made our way into the foyer after eating; Matt and Arthur chattered away happily.

"I'm not sure," I said shortly.

I really hoped Aiden wasn't getting the wrong idea…

"Come on up for the next game, Matt," Arthur encouraged him. But to my dismay, Matt's eyes were glued to me.

"Sure, sure. You take care, Spencer."

"You too," I muttered half-heartedly, wrapping my arms around myself and finding the corner of the other side of the room an incredibly appealing place to house my gaze.

As Aiden pushed his father out the door, I started up the stairs, intent on making a valiant attempt at starting my mounds of untouched homework.

"Spence, wait," Arthur called warmly from the doorway, still smiling from the unexpected visit from his friend. "How was your day?"

"Fine," I told him, my arms still wrapped around myself, hoping he wouldn't ask about Ashley. "My badminton team won four games today."

"I didn't know you played sports."

"I don't. But my partner, Ethan Marx, is really talented."

"Oh, the Marx boy. Nice family, nice kid," he mused. "Why didn't you ask him to the dance?"

"Dad!" I groaned, now feeling a side of annoyance to go with my entrée of awkward. "I already told you: I don't dance. Besides…I don't like Ethan. He's dating my friend Sherry."

"Right," he mumbled apologetically. "So about Friday. If you want to wait until I can drive you, I'll put off my fishing trip. I know I leave you here alone too much."

A pang of remorse rolled through my system, and my eyes softened.

"I don't really mind being alone. I guess I'm kind of like my dad in that way, huh?"

Arthur smiled his crinkly-eyed smile, and I headed upstairs.

***

The next morning, I decided as I climbed into Ashley's Porsche and she grinned my favorite crooked smile that there was absolutely _nothing_ that she could improve on.

Not even an angel could be more glorious than she was to me.

"So you've never met anyone you wanted?" she asked, suddenly serious. Oh right, today is still her day to interrogate me.

Well, two can play at this game.

"Not in Ohio," I whispered honestly, not removing my eyes from her faultless face. She bit her full lip, and the rest of the car ride was silent.

In fact, we were silent until we arrived in the cafeteria.

"I'm going to get your truck after lunch, and the key will be in the ignition," she told me quietly, her eyes fixed on mine. I cocked an eyebrow, and took a bite of my bagel.

"What for?"

"I'm leaving with Kyla for the rest of the day."

I almost choked.

"Where are you going?" I demanded apprehensively, visibly disappointed.

"Hunting," she answered, her beautiful face twisted into a morose expression. "If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm taking any and all precautions."

"Oh, okay," I smiled understandingly at her, and went back to my bagel.

I was satisfied. As long as I still got to see her tomorrow, it was fine by me.

"You can still cancel, Spencer," she begged fervently, leaning forward a little. In the back of my mind, I knew the whole idea was dangerous. As a result, I wasn't about to look into her persuasive, darkening eyes, and cave.

_It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter._ I chanted to myself.

"What time will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, glancing at the clock. Ten minutes left of lunch.

I was already becoming depressed at the thought of her departure.

"That depends. Would you like to sleep in tomorrow?" Ashley offered, restraining a smile.

Stupid vampires and their lack of sleeping habits.

"No, no," I answered. I wanted as much time with Ashley as possible.

"The same time as usual then. What about Arthur?"

"He's fishing tomorrow," I beamed at her. There was no way she could get out of this trip. Everything worked out in my favor.

"And what will he think if you don't return home?" she asked sharply, her expression hardening.

"He'll probably think I fell in the washer. Large objects tend to hinder my coordination," I told her coolly. A smirk played at the tips of her lips, but it quickly morphed into a scowl.

Can vampires be bipolar?

"So, what are you hunting tonight?" I changed the subject casually.

"Whatever we find, I suppose. We won't be long."

"Why are you going with Kyla? I thought Glen was the one who enjoyed hunting."

"My entire family relishes the chance to hunt," she corrected me, and I blushed bright red at my mistake. "Kyla is just more…supportive than the others."

I bit my lip. Great; Ashley's family doesn't like me.

I swiveled my eyes around to the rest of the Davies' family, still looking as perfect as ever, even if they were short a family member. Then I looked back at their gorgeous, curly-haired sister, my eyes questioning.

"They don't understand," she said in hushed tones, staring at the table.

"Understand what?"

"Why I can't leave you alone," Ashley explained in an even quieter voice than before.

"Neither do I."

Ashley shook her head, smiling slightly. Her chocolate curls bounced a bit, and she rolled her eyes toward the ceiling.

"You fascinate me, Spencer. You always take me by surprise, and you never do what I expect. You're unlike anyone I've ever known."

As she whispered the last part and leaned forward a fraction, my pulse sped up to a frighteningly rapid pace.

It would be embarrassing if I had a heart attack in front of this incredible angel.

I solved my problem by looking back in the direction of Ashley's family again. Suddenly, Ashley's stunning, Latina sister glared at me, her eyes black as night and angry-looking. I wanted to look away, but I simply couldn't.

Did she hate me?

I was broken out of my reverie when I heard an enraged hiss erupt from Ashley's mouth. Her pale hands were clenched into fists, and her fiery glower at Madison was almost menacing.

If looks could kill.

Confusion and fear clouded my eyes as Madison looked away, and I turned back to Ashley.

Her velvety voice was almost as strained as it was that night in Port Angeles. "Don't worry about it. Madison is just…worried…that this could end badly."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

I wish she wouldn't be so cryptic. I yearned to be the one who made this breathtaking girl open up.

"It's…dangerous for you, and also for me, when we spend so much time together in public."

There she goes again with the "I'm dangerous" thing. Sometimes I feel like I'm her little closet experiment…she just wants to figure me out. Then leave.

After all, people always leave. Why should Ashley be any different?

Then, Ashley buried her head in the crook of one arm, and my scorn was forgotten. I wanted so badly to just wrap her in my arms and comfort her…make her anguish disappear.

But I knew if I did that…things really _would_ end badly.

My hand crept involuntarily across the table toward Ashley's abandoned one. My eyes were on her chocolate curls as my fingers slipped lightly along the back of her hand.

It was a risky move. Very, very risky considering how upset she was. But I didn't care. Her icy skin was so soft…

Then, she stood up, staring toward her family's table.

"You have to leave _now_?" I whined, not bothering to hide the despondency dripping from my voice.

"It's probably for the best," she smiled down at me, her expression soft and sweet now.

I really think Ashley has two separate personalities.

I nearly jumped. I swear; I blinked, and Kyla was suddenly at Ashley's side. Her elf-like face was friendly, and her black hair danced around her shoulders. Her entire being was balletic, even as she stood still.

"Kyla," Ashley greeted her sister carelessly, her dark eyes never once straying from my face.

"Ashley," Kyla replied, her voice almost as musical as Ashley's.

"Spencer, Kyla--Kyla, Spencer," Ashley introduced us dismissively.

"Hello, Spencer. Very pleased to meet you," Kyla's incandescent, granite looking eyes danced as she smiled at me.

It seemed like _everything_ about Kyla danced.

"Hey, Kyla," I shyly ducked my head.

One Davies' was enough to rob me of my ability to breathe properly. But two…

That might prove to be a bit more than I can handle.

"I'll meet you in the car," Kyla's high soprano voice resonated pleasantly in my ears as I watched her glide gracefully out the double doors.

I wish I could move like that.

"Spencer," Ashley's tone was urgent as I looked up at her. Her expression was almost pained as she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please be safe."

"Because it's going to be so difficult to stay safe in a town like Forks, Ashley," I sulked miserably, crossing my arms and pouting like a five year old.

"Don't pout," she commanded, clenching her fists.

I think I've found my secret weapon.

I masked my face with an air of broodiness, staring up at her.

"Promise," Ashley demanded, her jaw tightening.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow," I sighed glumly. Ashley relaxed her hands and suddenly looked bemused.

"It seems like forever to you, doesn't it?"

"You don't even know," I whispered, hoping she didn't hear me.

I'll never know if she did.

"I'll be there in the morning," she swore, her sweet breath hitting my face like a tidal wave. I inhaled deeply, not even noticing how close she was to me. She reached across the small distance between us, brushing the back of her hand down my cheekbone, then using her nimble fingers to trace the outline of my jaw.

Then, she was gone.

Cardiac arrest. Somebody call the paramedics.

As I trudged to Biology alone, a throbbing ache assaulted my heart when I saw that Ashley's seat was empty.

She really was gone for the day. Tears welled in my eyes as I sat down.

I'm pathetic. I mean, really.

I was so focused on keeping my emotions at bay that I didn't notice Mr. Banner had paired me up with Clay. He sat in Ashley's seat, and I felt an overwhelming instinct to strangle him.

That seat was reserved for an angel.

"So, are you going to the dance with Davies?" he said Ashley's last name with evident dislike.

Not this again.

"I'm not going to the dance at all. But why does it even matter, Clay?"

Oh yeah, I was irritated now.

"What are you doing, then?" His face brightened eagerly. This only furthered my desire to slap him.

Isn't he with Chelsea?

"I have to study for a Trig test, otherwise I'm going to fail the class." This wasn't entirely true. I wouldn't fail, but I definitely didn't possess the top grade in class.

"Is Davies tutoring you?"

"_Ashley_," I emphasized, my voice drenched in annoyance, "is not tutoring me. She's not even in town this weekend."

"Wait, I thought you said you were going to Seattle."

Think fast, Spencer.

"I cancelled my trip. My dad took my truck in to get fixed; I think there's something wrong with the engine."

"Oh. You know, you could come to the dance anyway. I don't mind having two dates," he wiggled his eyebrows, and I resumed my original position when I watched the Biology video with Ashley last week.

If I didn't, Clay was going to have a bloody nose in all of about two seconds.

"I'm not going, Clay."

"Fine," he sulked, looking out the window. "Sorry for suggesting."

When the bell rang, I pulled an Ashley and was out the door before any of the other students even had the chance to stand.

I couldn't stop thinking about her as I walked out to the parking lot, fighting a smile when I saw my truck perfectly parked in the space regularly utilized by Ashley's Porsche.

It's official: nothing is impossible for her.

Sure enough, the key was in the ignition, and it was only then that I allowed the looming smile to creep onto my face. I spotted a folded piece of paper on the passenger seat and shook my head incredulously.

Two words were written with careful elegance, and I could almost envision her pale hand flying fluidly across the white surface.

**Be safe.**

I shivered and my insides burned with longing to see Ashley. I laughed at myself when my truck's engine sputter loudly, making me jump.

---

"Um…Dad…" I began over dinner.

"What's that, Spence?"

"I changed my mind about Seattle. I think it'd be better if I just waited until Chelsea and Sherry are free."

I sure was weaving a complicated web of lies.

"Thanks for taking my advice," he smiled his crinkly-eyed smile, and I couldn't help but beam back.

Sometimes it was just too easy to love Arthur.

"Don't change your plans, though. We're running dangerously low on fish. I'm talking enough to last us through next winter. _Only_."

"Alright, Spence," he chuckled, going back to his lasagna.

After dinner, I tried in vain to keep my mind busy, and away from thoughts of Ashley.

Futile. As always.

I kept her note in the back of my jeans' pocket, pulling it out and unfolding it so much that the creases were starting to wear down. My mind flitted between anxiety of her absence and the feeling that she was still here, if not physically but in everything around me.

The air I breathed.

The clothes I touched.

Everything. Then, it occurred to me that ever since I had moved to L.A., Ashley truly _was_ in everything around me.

My life practically orbited around her and her pivotal mood swings.

When it was late enough to go to bed, I debated with myself about going through the motions of getting ready to sleep in a painfully slow manner so as to distract myself, or at a relatively speedy pace in order to get to sleep faster.

I selected the first option. I had far too much on my mind anyway, and the only thing laying in bed would accomplish was having to confront my thoughts.

Like how much it would hurt if things between Ashley and I…"ended badly."

I took a shower, taking great care to wash and condition my hair as thoroughly as possible. After all, Ashley did say I have beautiful hair.

Then, I did something unthinkable. Something I would never do in a million years, for I'd seen the effect it had taken on my mother in more ways than one.

I deliberately took a dose of cold medicine. And I didn't have a cold. Yeah, I know it's not smart. But at this point, I just needed a way to sleep dreamlessly, without the ever-present inhibitions known as my thoughts constantly plaguing me.

After a few agonizing moments of twitching and experiencing a drug-induced caffeine high of sorts, I plugged in my CD player, and gratefully surrendered myself to a solid sleep.

***

I woke early, extremely well rested, and immediately panicked.

The whole day with Ashley. I would repeat it again, but then I wouldn't be able to stop myself. It just didn't seem like reality anymore.

But I suppose my sense of what's classified as real and what's…fantasy, isn't too keen anymore.

I didn't taste my breakfast; I kind of just shoved it down my throat. Then, I proceeded to pick my closet apart, looking for exactly the right outfit.

I don't even know why I was fussing so much. Ashley had seen me in more of half of these outfits. But then it hit me again, this time like a ton of bricks.

A whole day with Ashley.

I decided on a pair of jeans with a modest, tan sweatshirt.

Just as I reached the bottom floor, a quiet knock sounded from the doorway. My heart nearly stopped. I had a little problem with some of the bolts on the door, but I finally yanked it open, and was met the girl who haunted my dreams almost every night.

You know, when I wasn't purposely taking cold medicine in order to prevent it.

"Good morning," her laugh sounded like an entire, sweet choir of angels in my ears.

"Why are you laughing?" I blushed, immediately checking my outfit.

"We match," she explained with a lighthearted smile, turning around gracefully. The only signifying difference was that Ashley managed to wear the light sweater as if she were a runway model. It seemed so unfair. Yet, it was perfectly okay at the same time.

I could clearly see her gorgeous hourglass figure in all it's glory because of that sweater.

Needless to say I wasn't going to complain.

I bolted ahead of her, sliding easily into the driver's side of the truck. Before I could close the door, Ashley's pale hand flung out to stop it.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm going to drive today," I smiled brightly at her.

"Absolutely not," she told me furiously in a tone that didn't leave room for argument.

Obviously, I don't follow the rules.

I tilted my head to the side, and pouted for all it was worth, batting my eyelashes. No mercy. Ashley closed her eyes in defeat, and flew to the passenger side.

"Fasten your seat belt, please. I'm nervous," she ordered begrudgingly. I rolled my eyes, but was too excited to really be angry.

"Where to?"

"One-oh-one north," she ordered tightly, gripping the sides of her seat.

"I managed to get myself to and from school in the days before you gave me rides, you know," I reminded her smugly. "We're not going to get into an accident."

"So you say."

"Relax, Ashley," I mimicked the way she assured me when she drove too fast.

Role reversal is sweet, sometimes.

"Turn right," Ashley spoke in a strangled voice, and I complied, rolling my eyes again. We came up to a dead end, and I nearly had a heart attack when Ashley opened the door just as I began to coast the curb.

"What are you _doing_?" I practically shrieked, and slammed the breaks. Ashley smirked and leapt swiftly out of the car.

"We're taking the trail."

"Hiking?" I mentally patted myself on the back for donning comfortable shoes.

"You could say that," Ashley snickered, and walked ahead. After keeping pace with each other for a few moments, she turned to study my face.

I couldn't breathe. As usual.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she requested softly.

"I'm wondering where you're taking me," I lied, my voice squeaking a little. Ashley turned her angelic face to the breeze, closed her eyes, and smiled.

"I like to come here when the weather is nice. You'll see."

More silence. Deafeningly silent, yet effortlessly peaceful.

I had been so busy gazing at the sheer beauty of the forest that only nature could create, I hadn't noticed that Ashley had removed her sweater. My breath caught in my throat and I felt dizzy.

She wore nothing but a skin tight, white collar button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, exposing her smooth, flawless skin. The top few buttons at the front of her shirt were unbuttoned, then ended just above her cleavage. Her marble white throat was bare, and I had an extremely difficult time trying _not_ to drool over the toned contours of her entire upper torso that seemed to show even more when she was wearing only one layer.

She was too perfect. There is no way this…this _goddess,_ could possibly be in existence. Let alone be with somebody like me.

"Spencer," Ashley's affably silky voice broke through my haze, and I dragged my eyes unwillingly back to her own light, golden ones. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just not used to hiking, that's all," I looked away from her flawless body and face, training my eyes straight ahead, fighting desperately to keep the blush off my cheeks.

Occasionally, we'd come upon a fallen tree trunk, and Ashley would jump lightly onto it. She would then proceed to take me gingerly by the elbow, and help me over, promptly releasing me as soon as we were back on stable ground.

I concentrated on keeping my eyes away from her exquisiteness, and to say it was excruciatingly strenuous would be an understatement.

I couldn't stop myself.

This was nice, though. Just walking along with Ashley. Just the two of us in our own little world.

After several hours, light streamed through every hole in the green canopy above us, and a thrill of excitement surged through me.

"Are we there yet?" I griped teasingly, like an impatient three year old on a long car ride.

"Almost," she chuckled. Bell-like echoes sprang back at us, and I couldn't hold back my grin. "Do you see that brightness ahead?" I peered ahead, squinting, and saw nothing but green.

"Maybe it's a bit too soon for _your_ eyes," Ashley smirked. I rolled my eyes, and fought the urge to shove her playfully. Then, I saw the stark yellow glow straight ahead, and I let my feet carry me ahead of Ashley as she sauntered noiselessly behind.

I drew in a complacent, serene breath when I walked into the pool of light. I was standing in a small, perfectly round meadow, filled with to the brim with wildflowers of every shape and color. I strolled slowly through the soft field, leaning against the breeze and letting the buttery sunshine warm my face.

Then I remembered Ashley. I wanted to share this tranquil moment with her and only her.

But when I spun around, she wasn't behind me. I spotted her, still sheltered beneath the dense overgrowth of trees, her wary, reluctant eyes glowing in the dark shade as she watched me. I beckoned to her with one finger, smiling encouragingly and taking a tentative step toward her. Her pale, slender hand flew up in warning, and she closed her honey eyes. I rocked back on my heels, waiting, pure glee coursing through every fiber of my body.

The mystery of Ashley Davies and nice weather was finally going to be solved.

I watched, awestruck, as she inhaled deeply, and then stepped out into the basking, warm glow of the midday sun.

*******

**R&R PLEASE! :)**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER.**


	13. Let Me Sign

**Friends! Oh I know you guys are going to like this one :) Just a quick note: I changed the setting. Forks is now L.A. and Phoenix is Ohio. So Spencer moved from Ohio to L.A. like in South...and in this story, let's pretend that it's rainy in L.A.! Haha :) So I went back and changed all of the necessary spots concerning that particular idea. Got it? Cool :)**

**So, thank you for all the lovely reviews! This has been my favorite chapter to write. More to come soon!**

**Happy Hanukkah to all my fellow Jews out there :)**

**I love you guys! Enjoy!**

*******

I'm not going to lie to you.

Ashley Davies in the sunlight was possibly--no _definitely_--the most outrageously beautiful thing I had ever had the privilege to lay my unworthy eyes upon.

Eyes that burned from how entirely amazing she looked.

Her skin, even paler than normal, seemed to shimmer and shine, giving off the impression that tiny crystals were embedded in every inch of her skin. The button down she was wearing was now hanging open, and my breath hitched as my eyes roved her scintillating, toned body. She wore a black lacy bra, and I nearly began to drool as I looked on at her gorgeous form. I dragged my eyes from her devastatingly perfect body back up to her face, which glittered unceasingly. I took a few tentative steps toward her, and when Ashley didn't move, I closed the rest of the distance between us. We were inches from each other now, and her fierce golden eyes never left mine.

She was even more stunning up close. Her skin sparkled, and I wanted so badly to touch her picturesque abs.

But if I did that…I really wouldn't able to control myself. So I settled for her face.

Hesitantly, I reached out one finger to touch her cheek, tracing all the way down to her jaw line. I marveled at how cool and marble smooth her skin seemed. I paused at her lips, too uncertain, and stretched my whole hand to her bare, glimmering arm.

"Is this…okay?" I asked just above a whisper, forcing myself to relax. Her light, butterscotch eyes softened.

"You can't possibly fathom how okay that feels, Spencer." Ashley's sweet breath washed over my face, and I felt myself go weak in the knees. She nodded slightly, and watched my hand. I grazed the inside of her forearm, then the outside. Following the same pattern, I traced her palm, and each sparkling fingertip.

I wanted to touch her skin forever.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Ashley whispered, her golden eyes boring into mine intently.

"You're beautiful," I divulged quietly, "and I wish I wasn't afraid."

"Now, when there's no need to fear me, you're afraid? You're a strange girl, Spencer Carlin." Ashley's voice was a soft, velvety hum as a smile played around her full lips. The comment wasn't spiteful, it actually sounded as though Ashley was…in awe.

Somewhat. Maybe. I don't know. I can't think straight.

Her flawless skin was distracting me.

"You're beautiful, Ashley," I told her again, this time going completely out of my comfort zone and framing her angel's face delicately in my hands, as if I could break it if I wasn't careful.

Funny how it's the other way around.

I heard Ashley's breath hitch, and I was blasted with her wintry breath again. The smell was so sweetly heady, and I wanted nothing more in that moment than to simply taste it.

And never stop.

I was running on autopilot now, not listening to my brain. I leaned forward, filling my lungs with as much of her delicious aroma that I could muster. Then, much to my dismay, Ashley had escaped my grasp, and disappeared back into the cover of shade before I could blink.

Curse me and my lack of inhibitions when I'm around her.

"Ashley. I…I'm sorry," I said inaudibly, feeling tears spring into my eyes.

I am truly ridiculous. There is absolutely no reason for me to even think about crying.

"Just a moment, Spencer," she called, her voice void of any malice. I stood as still as a statue. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

Any time away from her is too long.

After ten excruciatingly long seconds, Ashley strode back toward me, shirt buttoned now--much to my disappointment--and sank to the ground. I mimicked her actions, making sure to keep a good distance between us. Ashley smiled apologetically, triggering a massive amount of butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. It's difficult for me…to be that close to you."

That stung, whether I wanted it to or not. I know her words contained no repulsiveness, only calm truth. Nevertheless, I wished they weren't so.

"I'm the world's best predator, am I not?" she continued, her amber eyes never leaving mine. "Everything about me draws you in--my voice, my face, even my _smell_."

"Ironic, isn't it?" I challenged her, referring to the fact that _my_ scent attracts _her_. She picked up on this, frowned angrily, and was on her feet in one lithe movement. She was suddenly across the meadow, having looped it in less than a second, standing atop a tree branch.

"As if you could outrun me!" she shouted, her voice bouncing off every surface surrounding us. Then, she was in front of the largest boulder in the field, staring at me, her eyes smoldering.

"As if you could fight me off," she laughed bitterly, winding her fist back and driving it into the boulder. With a great crack, it split in two, and fell to the ground with a deafening thud.

Now, I was officially scared.

I jumped to my feet, feeling too vulnerable sitting down. Ashley was in front of me, her eyes glittering as much as her seemingly diamond skin.

"Don't be afraid, Spencer," she purred seductively, stepping forward. I stepped back, this time completely frightened of her rather than fascinated with her beauty.

But I would never admit it.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." she assured me quietly, the corners of her mouth twitching into an alluring smile. She advanced on me with sensational slowness, and I had now stopped moving all together.

Frankly, I couldn't resist her.

My blue eyes widened a fraction as Ashley extended a finger, dragging it down my neck, to my slightly exposed chest.

This is so dangerous.

How do I breathe again?

Suddenly, Ashley leapt back at least ten feet, her face contorted into an expression of mortification and shame. She squeezed her golden eyes shut, and clenched her fists in frustration as she turned away from me.

"Please forgive me, Spencer," her voice was nearly imperceptible, and I stepped closer just so I could hear her.

Kind of.

"I can control myself. I _swear, _I'll be on my best behavior now." I couldn't answer. I managed a shaky breath, and Ashley's sensitive ears detected the intake. She was at my side in mere seconds; her topaz eyes were gentle, contrite, and concerned.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should sit," she suggested tenderly, lightly pulling me down next to her. When we were sitting side-by-side, Ashley slipped her cool, glimmering hand into mine, palm up. I nervously began to trace ever line and groove my careful eyes could find.

I was still shaken up, but this was having a mildly calming effect on me.

"If you're checking for my lifeline, I can guarantee you that I'll be around for awhile," Ashley winked at me, trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't fight the smile that crawled onto my lips as I continued doodling aimlessly across her sleek, prismatic hand.

And when I looked up into Ashley's eyes, I found my voice.

"I'm afraid, Ashley."

"Finally," she scoffed playfully, but I remained as serious as possible.

"I'm afraid because I want to be with you," I confessed. Ashley's flawless face remained passive as I continued to trace purposeless patterns across her iced palm.

"That's certainly not in your best interest."

"You won't hurt me," I stated confidently. "I trust you, Ashley."

"I should have left as soon as you arrived," she murmured, hanging her head. I was mesmerized at the splendor in which her chocolate curls descended like a curtain to hide her pale face. Biting my lip, I reached out to tuck some behind her perfect, shapely ear.

Boy, I was a daredevil today.

"I trust you, Ashley," I repeated softly, letting the hand that wasn't gripping one of hers to linger on her luscious locks. Ashley's tawny eyes met mine, and she flinched away from my touch. I could feel my face fall as she withdrew her hand and ran it through her brown tresses.

"Never forget that I am more treacherous to you than to anyone else."

I wished I could touch her hand again.

Ashley gazed into the forest, and placed her hand back in mine, intertwining our fingers. My heart began to beat irregularly, and I clasped it between both of mine.

"You know, your hand seems to fit very well with mine. The warmth feels…very pleasant," Ashley confided as if it were an afterthought, and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. She was thinking about something else.

I suddenly felt the urge to sleep. With Ashley's hand braced between my own, and her musical voice lulling my thoughts, I could have easily been out in a few moments time.

"You know how everyone prefers a different flavor of ice cream?" Ashley looked at me thoughtfully. I nodded, not really understanding where she was going with this. "Well, to me, each person has a different essence, an individual scent belonging only to him or her. Your smell just happens to appeal the most to me."

I understood, but my attention was utterly engrossed in the fact that Ashley's slender thumb began to rub small circles into the back of hand.

Me and my short attention span.

Ashley seemed to take my silence as confusion, and proceeded to elaborate. "You're like my own personal brand of heroin," she whispered.

"Does that…exact match, I guess…happen often with your family?"

"Well, I spoke to my brothers about it," Ashley told me, not meeting my eyes. "To Jake, your scents are all the same. He's the most recent to join our family, so naturally, he still has trouble restraining himself."

"Is _that_ why he always looks like he's ready to bite everyone's heads off?" I snickered. Ashley's merely stared at me as if she were trying to figure me out.

The same look she almost _always_ has around me.

"This doesn't offend you in the slightest?"

"Not at all. I want to understand, so just explain however you can," I smiled encouragingly, and squeezed her hand for emphasis. She grinned back, this time keeping her eyes focused on mine.

"Glen has been with us longer, so he's a bit more sensitive to the flavors of each human. It's happened only once for him, though."

"Did Glen do anything about it?" I knew I had struck a chord, for Ashley's expression suddenly hardened.

"Even the strongest of us get thrown under the bus sometimes," she whispered darkly, suddenly squeezing my hand very hard. I winced, and Ashley's hand immediately relaxed, returning to her habit of rubbing comforting circles into my skin.

"What about you?" I asked, tilting my head. Ashley's nose crinkled a little as she smiled.

My heart literally turned to mush right then.

"No one will ever be as appealing to me as you are, Spencer."

Cue dizziness.

"You know, it took every ounce of strength and practice I've built over the years not to jump up in Biology and--" she stopped abruptly, suddenly heaving deep breaths. "When you sat next to me on that particular day, I could have ruined my family's life."

Ashley looked at me grimly, asking permission to continue, and I gave her a quivering nod.

At this point, my curiosity ruled out my fear.

"You were probably wondering why I had been so rude to you. But to me, you were almost the equivalent of a demon…and I couldn't get away from you. As much as I wanted to be next to you for the rest of time, I came extremely close to speaking the words that would lure you away with me so I could…I could kill you. And you would have followed." Ashley spoke this last part bitterly, staring up at me, unblinking, from beneath her dark lashes.

I didn't miss a beat.

"Without hesitation."

Ashley glowered down at my hands, freeing herself from my grasp, and gently playing with my fingers. "Then, in a worthless endeavor to evade your scent, I tried to change my schedule. But there you were, and it was then that I knew I would never be able to escape you. And the thing is, I didn't want to," Ashley glanced at me, making sure I was alright.

I was positively entranced.

"You don't know how hard it was for me not to take you right then and there."

I nearly burst into a fit of giggles at the double meaning behind her words, then inwardly scolded myself as I felt her stop her fiddling of my fingers. I didn't meet her gaze again, feeling a flaming blush spread across my face.

Hey, I'm a teenager.

"But somehow, I managed to resist," she said quietly, her voice raw with emotion. "I willed myself not to follow you from school, and to ignore you as much as possible. So I proceeded straight to the hospital, and informed Raife that I would be leaving for awhile. I didn't tell my siblings where I was going. I felt too guilty to let them see how powerless I had become. "

I sucked in a breath. Everything was finally coming together; the pieces of this twisted vampire puzzle were fusing.

"By the next morning, I was in Alaska," she sounded angry. "I developed an undying sense of arrogance in the untainted air of the mountains. It was hard to believe you were so irresistible when you were miles away. I felt awful that I had upset Christine, my mother for all intents and purposes, and the rest of my family. And then I thought: who were you, Spencer Carlin, to chase me away without even trying? I convinced myself I was strong enough to face you…and returned to L.A…"

I could tell she wasn't finished. And I was glad, because at the present moment, I was beyond speechless.

"When Sherry badgered you with questions about your feelings toward me, I found it more than extremely annoying to have to stoop to her insignificant thought level. And even then, I failed to establish whether or not you were serious. Then, I decided I would just treat you like any other human. Civilized, but I vowed not to let you too close. Obviously, that barrier has fallen," her hypnotic, deadly eyes flashed up to mine, and I smiled in encouragement for her to continue.

"You were nearly crushed to death right before my eyes, and I almost felt incapable of stopping it. But I knew I had to. If your blood actually _spilled_, I knew my careful restraints would all fall away. And I simply couldn't allow that. I couldn't risk exposing my family. When you were in the hospital…lying so perfectly still as you slept…it was torturous. As if I needed another incentive to take your life…" Ashley trailed off, closing her eyes and lacing her fingers tightly with mine. I caressed her cool skin, letting her know I was right beside her.

I wanted to be closer, though.

"Madison, Glen, and Jake attempted to persuade me to leave. Raife, Christine, and Kyla sided with me, telling me to stay. It was the most divided our family has ever been, and it killed me every second…but none of it mattered once the alluring smell of your hair, your breath, your skin…collided with my senses. Just as destructive as the very first day."

Then, she brought my hand a few inches away from her face, closed her eyes, and laid it against her chilled cheek. Electricity surged through me and I fought the overwhelming sense of urgency to replace my hand with my lips.

I'm awful.

Ashley removed our hands, keeping them interlocked, and fixed her tender gaze upon my blue eyes. "Spencer," she pronounced my name, and I shivered.

I loved hearing her say my name.

"Yes?"

My breathing hitched as she leaned forward, using her free, sparkling hand to stroke my blonde hair. "Spencer, I will never hurt you. The thought of you…dead…is enough to make me want to…" she shuddered, but never broke our eye contact. "It would be unendurable. You are the most important thing to me, Spencer. You are my life now."

Oh. My. _GOD._

I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming.

There's absolutely no way Ashley Davies just told me I'm her life.

Not me. Not Spencer Carlin.

Her tawny eyes never strayed from mine, however, as she looked at me speculatively, expectantly.

"You already know how I feel, Ashley. It won't change. I would rather…" I faltered, wondering if I should finish my sentence. Ashley's eyebrows knitted together, and she caressed my cheek.

Restraints are so pointless.

"I would rather die than stay away from you, Ashley Davies," I confessed, barely above a whisper. Her angelic features transformed into a nose-crinkling smile, and I returned it.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" she murmured, her searching gaze traipsing across my face.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." This time, Ashley fastened my hand between her own. My hand felt cold, but I didn't care.

I was beginning to think I desired cold blood instead of my warm, human version.

Out of nowhere, Ashley was in front of me on her knees. Her perfect face was inches from my own, her hands now on either sides of my head. My pulse was racing, and the thud of my heart was almost ear-piercing.

Surely she could hear it.

"Blush looks lovely on your cheeks," she breathed, and I closed my eyes, smelling her delicious breath again.

If my blood boils anymore, I think I'm going to start sweating.

Ashley's marble thumbs gently stroked the sides of my face. "Spencer…be very still."

As if I wasn't already frozen in place.

Slowly, and very deliberately, Ashley slid her frigid hands down my throat, and to my shoulders, effectively cooling my scorching skin. I almost cried out in surprise when her little nose nuzzled my ear, then traveled down my collarbone and finally came to rest at the hollow of my throat.

I can't even describe to you how light-headed and happy I was in this moment.

Ashley's unusually close proximity did that to me.

Ashley turned her gorgeous head, until her ear rested against my chest. Her hitched breathing evened out, and she sighed in relief as she listened to the hectic rhythm of my heart.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but I think I could have stayed that way forever with her. I watched as the sun reflected in different directions off Ashley's pale skin, and the interestingly light hue her chocolate hair donned.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms snake around my waist, and Ashley pulled me closer. My blood throbbed under my skin, and my breathing picked up. I'm sure I was as red as a tomato. But I didn't care.

All I could think about was that I was being held by the most beautiful girl in the world.

When she liberated me from her grasp, I immediately wanted back in.

"That actually was easier than I thought it would be," Ashley remarked, her amber eyes peaceful. "Do you feel how warm this is?" She took my hand gingerly in her own twinkling one, and pressed it to her cheek. I gasped; her usually icy cheek was unseasonably warm.

"Stay still, okay?" I requested shakily, trying to take control. Ashley complied, becoming so still that I thought she had turned to stone. Very slowly, so as not to surprise her as before, I traced the outline of her perfectly small nose, her sparkling eyelids, and carefully stroked her face. When I finally reached her flawless lips, I could sense the atmosphere tensing up. I dragged my fingers across them, then dropped my hand, not wanting to push either of us too far.

Mostly me.

When Ashley opened her butterscotch eyes, it struck me just how incredibly beautiful she looked. As always. But for some reason, she looked ten times more amazing at this moment.

"Do all humans feel these incomprehensible feelings of…," Ashley trailed off as I cautiously pressed my ear to her exposed chest.

Not as exposed as I'd like it to be considering her shirt was buttoned. But I'm not complaining.

"Desire?" I breathed.

Ashley put her iron-strength arms around me, and buried her face in my blonde hair, inhaling.

"I don't know how to be close to you, Spencer. I want to be, but I don't know if I can."

I chuckled, resisting the urge to encircle her curvy torso in my arms. That might throw her over the edge, and I was too busy reveling in our newfound intimacy to stop it by going to far.

"You're better at this than you think."

"It's still arduously difficult," Ashley muttered in a strained voice. I inconspicuously--or so I hoped--pushed myself further into her chest, trying to find her heart beat.

All I could hear was her breathing.

"I know," I mumbled, closing my eyes contentedly.

"On the contrary, unless you're addicted to an illegal substance, I'm afraid you don't," Ashley snickered above me. She turned her head upward toward the shadow-streaked sky.

Twilight was falling.

"Can I show you how I travel through the forest, Spencer?" Ashley asked, excitement reflected in her eyes as she let go of me.

_No, I just want you to hold me._ "You're not going to turn into a bat, right?"

Her laugh was loud and musical. "Oh, please. Don't be so stereotypical." She shot me a crooked smile, and I was so hypnotized that I didn't even see her reaching for my hand. All of a sudden, I was placed strategically on her back, as if she were giving me a piggy back ride. She didn't seem to have any problem holding me up. In fact, it was almost like I didn't even hinder her balance.

That's because I didn't.

And then, she was running.

To say I was terrified was an understatement. I was more alarmed in that moment than I had ever been in my life. Ashley shot through the forest at a deadly speed, trees flying by and nearly hitting us, but never getting quite close enough. Ashley's angelic face was bright, but her breathing stayed exactly the same.

She wasn't exuding _any_ effort.

I couldn't close my eyes, no matter how much I wanted to. This was faster than those rides at Disneyland my mom used to take me on as a little kid.

Back when I still lived in the sheltered world of what was right. What was acceptable.

For the first time in my life, I felt an upward surge of motion sickness.

"Invigorating, isn't it?" Ashley asked excitedly as she slowed her pace to that of a human being.

Oh yeah.

"Spencer?" Ashley panicked when I was silent.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I gasped quickly. Ashley's silky laugh was amused as she loosened my death grip on her neck. She pulled me around to face her, and against her perfect form. I wrapped my hands around her neck and rested my head on her strong shoulder.

"Take deep breaths, Spencer," Ashley commanded soothingly as she rubbed my back. I inhaled that scent that was so uniquely Ashley and slowly began to regain stability. Moments passed, and my ears began to ring as I lifted my head to look at her.

"That was…very interesting."

Ashley's smile was contagious. She let go of me, and circled around to the rear of my truck, opening the back door. She then came back, retrieved my hand, and set me precariously on top. We were at eye level now, me sitting on the truck and Ashley standing on the asphalt.

"I was thinking, you know, while I was running…" she started quietly.

"About trying to stay alive, I hope," I groaned, rubbing my temples and closing my eyes.

Ashley's laugh was a symphony in my ears, and instantly calmed me down. "Running isn't something I have to think about, Spencer. It's simple."

"Well not all of us have that ability," I scoffed, a headache making itself known right behind my eyes. Ashley chuckled again.

Relaxed.

"I was thinking that I wanted to try something," Ashley whispered, stepping between my legs and framing my face in her marble hands. My eyes flew open and I stared at her, wide eyed, watching as she seemed to internally debate with herself whether or not this was a good idea.

Of course it wasn't. But Ashley "was breaking all the rules."

"Don't move," Ashley breathed, nearly inaudible, as she leaned so close our noses touched. My body was pulsing at an unbearable pace, and I resisted closing the gap.

This was her move.

And then, her cold, full lips pressed considerately against mine.

My response astounded both of us, particularly me. I didn't know who I was anymore. Ashley Davies was kissing me.

_Me_. Spencer Carlin.

Oh my.

My fingers tangled in her chocolate curls, and I pulled her as close as my position atop the truck would allow. My breath came in a frenzied gasp as my lips parted, begging Ashley's mouth for entrance.

Suddenly, Ashley flew off me, landing gracefully on her feet ten feet away, panting hard. I couldn't speak. I felt blameworthy, regretless, and embarrassed all at the same time.

But mostly embarrassed.

I tried to step down off the truck, but Ashley's pale hand shot up in front of her and she ducked her head, shutting her eyes. "Just a moment, please, Spencer."

So I did, holding my breath.

"I'm stronger than I thought," Ashley grinned, coming back toward me, but standing a few inches away.

I wanted to kiss her again. So badly.

"I…I wish I could say the same. I'm sorry," I apologized acerbically, my cheeks boiling. Ashley's mood didn't flounder, her seraphic face pleasant and radiant.

"I think you should let me drive, Spencer."

"You're insane," I told her, even as I faltered once when I stepped down from the truck. Ashley's hand on my shoulder steadied me, but I still felt woozy.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am," she grinned arrogantly and ushered me into the passenger seat. "Besides," Ashley said in and offhand tone as she reached over to buckle my seat belt, "I've already exerted myself quite a bit in order to keep you alive. I'm not about to let it go to waste. Especially when you're so inebriated."

"Inebriated!" I practically shouted, even though she was right next to me.

"Admit it, Spencer. You're intoxicated by my presence," she was smirking.

Incredible.

"And are you not by mine?" I shot back, staring her down. Ashley's conceited expression softened into a warm smile, and she bent her perfect face to mine, brushing her lips back and forth between my chin and ear. Finally, when I thought my heart would explode from over-activity, she ceased her teasing and stopped at my ear, her cool breath making me shiver.

"Maybe I am. But I have unimpaired reflexes."

It was then, in the interior of my old truck, that I realized something.

To be separated from Ashley Davies would cause me every kind of pain.

*******

**R&R, PLEASE! :)**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER.**


	14. La Traviata

**Friendsss :) Okay..I have to ask...am I boring you guys? The reviews are wonderful, they really are. But I saw that some of my regular reviewers have stopped reviewing...is it getting boring? Be honest! I know it's a little slow in some spots, but it gets good! :) Let me know, please! But thank you to all who review every time. You guys are my favorites :)**

**Shoutouts**

**youatemyshoes: thank you, dear :)**

**cmechant: That author also wrote a version of this story. Our versions are different, however. I didn't take from his/her story, and she/he didn't take from mine. Thanks, enjoy :)**

**I love you all so much! Happy Holidays to you all! I'll see if I can get another chapter up after Christmas.**

**Happy reading!**

*******

"Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?"

Ashley smirked. "I seem to recall that I've already revealed that to you. I'm seventeen." I glanced at her perfect face speculatively, waiting. I finally tilted my head, trying my best to look alluring.

Oh yes, I was breaking out all artillery.

Ashley's resolve broke, and she stared at our intertwined hands on the gear shift. "Raife found me in 1918, dying of the Spanish Influenza, in a Chicago hospital."

Ashley's eyes darted to mine, and she squeezed my hand a little when she heard my sharp intake of breath.

It hurt me to think that Ashley had almost died.

"How did he…how did he save you?" I asked, my voice quavering against my feeble attempts at control.

"Spencer…you have to realize it's very, very difficult for us to inflict that sort of…pain on another. Yes, it hurts. It burns more than you can possibly imagine. But Raife would never expose a human being to that type of torture unless it was absolutely necessary. He's always been the most humane, the most compassionate of our family."

Ashley set her lips tightly, and turned her light eyes to the dark road ahead. I could tell she wasn't up to discussing the subject anymore.

I was wrong.

"Then came Christine. She was at death's door, and Raife acted from loneliness."

"So you must be dying to become…" I couldn't even speak the word aloud.

Spencer Carlin. Surely, you're the world's greatest coward.

"No, that's just Raife. He would never do that to someone who had another choice." Ashley's voice was overflowing with respect for her father.

Well, father_ figure._

"What about Glen and Madison?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, and a smile scooted around the corners of her lips.

Playful irritation.

"Madison came next. What I didn't realize was that Raife was hoping that Madison would become to me what Christine was to him."

A surge of jealousy ripped through me. I didn't like Madison now.

If that was even possible considering she didn't like me whatsoever.

"But then, she discovered Glen while she was hunting. A bear was about to finish him off, and Madison carried him, bleeding, back to Raife, who was one hundred miles away. I now understand how difficult it was for her to resist, especially when Glen was so vulnerable." Ashley grinned pointedly at me, and lifted our clasped hands to my cheek, stroking it with the back of her hand.

If she was going to do that every time she talked about her family, I never wanted to stop hearing about them.

"She made it, though," I stated, looking away from her dazzling golden eyes.

"Yes," she murmured, staring out at the road ahead of us. "They're married, you know. Sometimes they live separately from us as a couple, and I suppose we'll have to attend their wedding in a few years _again_." Ashley's laugh was musical and throaty, and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

Everything she did was communicable.

"Where do Kyla and Jake come in?"

Ashley's angelic features turned pensive, and she drummed her free fingers on the steering wheel. "Jake belonged to an extremely…_different_ type of family, but became depressed and left. Kyla found him a little while later. Like me, she has a gift that exceeds the norm for us."

"I thought you said you were the only one who could read minds?" I was completely fascinated.

I wonder what sort of power I would have if I was part of Ashley's family.

"Kyla has the ability to see things. Things that might happen, people that are coming. The course of events that can alter someone's life. But of course, like the future, her visions are very subjective. Decisions change. People change."

"What does she see?"

"Well, for example, she saw Jake. She knew that he was looking for her before he even knew it. She's most sensitive to non-human decisions."

I gulped, debating whether or not to ask my next question. "How many of you are there?"

My voice was barely above a whisper; I knew I was treading on thin ice now. Ashley's full lips pressed into a thin line, and her amber eyes flickered to my face.

"Not many. We have a high tolerance level for humans, so naturally, we can blend in and live with them. However, most are nomads, generally living in and around the North."

I was so absorbed in our conversation, and Ashley's calm, patient explanations of the way she lived, that I didn't notice we were in front of my house. There was no moon, and the porch lights were out.

A curtain of black surrounded us, yet I could still make out Ashley's flawless face in the darkness.

"Why the North?"

"Spencer, I could cause car accidents if I walked down the street in the sunlight," Ashley teased, her nose crinkling as she smiled.

If it were anyone but this beautiful girl, I would call that comment arrogant.

"It's nice to go outside during the day. It's so easy to live here because it's sunless; therefore, no car pile-ups," she continued, smirking. "You wouldn't believe how tedious it is to live in the dark for eighty-some-odd years."

It's hard to believe that I had gone seventeen years without this gorgeous girl. And she'd been around for _ages_.

No pun intended.

"Did Kyla come from another family too? Like Jake?"

Ashley's expression darkened considerably. "Actually, that remains a mystery to me and my family. Kyla doesn't remember her human life at all, nor the person who created her."

At that precise my moment, a vicious, audible growl ripped through my stomach.

Ugh. Me and my human needs.

Ashley was smiling sympathetically, and I nearly forgot my hunger.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I always forget humans have to eat; I haven't spent too much time around anyone who does."

"I want to stay with you, though." My cheeks flamed red; my voice had betrayed me.

I am hopelessly addicted to Ashley Davies.

"Well, if it's alright," Ashley was suddenly on my side of the truck, holding the passenger door open for me, "I'd like to come in."

My heart rate increased ten-fold as I tried to picture this goddess in my meager house.

I smiled, stepped out, and cautiously reached for her hand, lacing our fingers together. She released a jagged gasp, and I let go, worried.

"No!" Ashley's voice rose, but she composed herself, breathing deeply and taking a hold of my hand. "No. It's okay."

My cheeks burned on as I squeezed her hand, delivering a shy smile and leading her to the doorstep. I blushed yet again as Ashley opened the door and let me enter first.

I was never going to get used to her…gentlewomanliness.

That's not a word. But at the present moment, I didn't care.

I watched as Ashley immediately crossed to Arthur's usual chair, gracefully sitting. She looked completely comfortable with her surroundings, and her dazzling beauty lifted the very atmosphere of the kitchen.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Spencer, I believe your dinner is burning," Ashley's musical voice rang through my head, and I jumped around, extricating the lasagna from the microwave before it could blacken. I ate, and Ashley watched vigilantly, as though I would suddenly grow another head.

Yes. I think that might be plausible considering how intently she's staring at me.

The unwelcome sound of a key turning in the door, and the knob jiggling diverted Ashley's attention.

"Arthur shouldn't know I'm here," she stated, butterscotch eyes on the door, and stood fluidly. I ignored my dinner, and reached for her white sleeve.

"Don't go, Ashley," I whispered, pleadingly.

Futile.

Ashley looked down at me, her eyes softening a little, and pressed her lips to my forehead. The kiss was feather-light, yet it still sent pleasant spasms down my spine.

"Another time, Spencer…"

And she was gone.

I groaned, and pushed my plate aside, replacing it with my forehead.

"Spence?" My father's voice suddenly irritated me, sounding so rough and flawed.

So…not Ashley.

"Can you get me some of that? I'm exhausted," Arthur requested, looking hungrily at my sauce covered plate as he flopped into the chair Ashley had occupied mere moments before.

My heart ached. I missed her already.

"Thanks," Arthur began digging in before I even set the plate down in front of him.

My father: ravenous carnivore.

I lifted my untouched glass of milk and chugged. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, Arthur pointed his fork in my direction.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, his voice muffled through a mouthful of lasagna.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. I think I should just go to bed early."

"Long day?" He was clearly trying to keep me in the kitchen.

"You could say that." A smile flitted across my face at the memory.

"No plans tonight?" Why, oh why, was this the night that Arthur decided to take an active interest in my social life?

"Nope. I'm just hoping for a good night's sleep," I fidgeted, inching toward the bottom step.

"None of the boys in town your type, huh Spence? I would've thought that Clay Gordon…he seems like a friendly kid."

I froze, anger immediately flaring through my veins when my father mentioned Clay's name.

"He's just a friend, Dad. I'm not really looking at any _boys_ right now." I emphasized boys, because _obviously_ I wasn't dating a boy.

Hopefully, I'd never have to date anyone ever again.

"Sounds like a smart idea, Spence. Just wait until college, you'll be glad you did," he was waving his fork at me again, lasagna sauce coating the prongs. I fought back the urge to bust out in sheer laughter.

My father was comedic without even trying sometimes.

"Night, honey," he called as I rushed up the stairs.

"See you in the morning, Dad."

See you at two a.m. when you check up on me to make sure I didn't sneak out.

I trudged tiredly into my bathroom, flicking lights on as I walked. After brushing my teeth, washing my face, and changing my street clothes into sleep attire, I stifled a yawn and headed back into my room.

I jumped a foot off the ground, and nearly fell backwards into the door.

"Ashley!" I hissed in surprise, seeing her angelic form sprawled across my bed, hands behind her head.

"Hello, Spencer," her tawny eyes sparkled, and she shot a crooked smile my way.

As if her grin didn't make me melt enough, I gasped when I saw that her button down had ridden up over her stomach, exposing her picturesque abs.

I'm dreaming. I have to be.

Ashley snickered, and sat up, concealing her abs.

Ugh…

Reaching for my hips with her cold hands, she guided me next to her on the bed. Her eyes scanned my boxers and black wife beater, then back up to my face.

I flushed crimson.

"I'm sorry. Apparently, I look a little overexcited," I murmur, fidgeting apprehensively. I stilled completely when she tucked a strand of my messy hair behind my ear.

"You look great, Spencer," she pressed her marble cheek to mine, and if possible, my temperature rose to new heights. "Very warm, actually."

I tried to form a coherent thought, but that's fruitless when I'm around Ashley.

I felt Ashley's nose gliding down the corner of my jaw, and I sat perfectly still.

"It seems like you've…figured out how to be close to me," I said quietly. Ashley's lips grazed near my ear, and I shivered.

"Mmmmm…" she breathed in response. Ashley's slender, icy fingers traced my collarbone, and my mind was beginning to cloud over.

I really need to work on strengthening my will power.

Then, a thought struck me.

"Ashley?" I whispered, as she pressed her lips to the hollow behind my ear.

"Hmm?"

"How did you get in here?"

"The window," she answered automatically, not halting her actions. I keep my window shut at night…

Umm…what?!

"How many times have you been in here?" I asked alarmingly. Ashley pulled back, her slightly darkened eyes searching mine, her hand lingering on my collarbone.

"Almost every night," Ashley hesitated. "You talk when you sleep."

No. No, no, no. Oh my God.

"Please don't be angry with me, Spencer," she begged, her expression morphing into one of displeasure.

"What did you hear?" I asked in a strained, terrified whisper as I struggled to regain my sense of dignity. Ashley gently placed her hand under my chin, coaxing me to look at her. I turned my head reluctantly, but like always, I couldn't look away.

I can never look away.

"You miss your mother," she whispered. "You worry about her, even though she kicked you out. Sometimes you cry in your sleep…you're upset that she sent you away. But you never mention why."

I shoved my feelings away. They brought back too many painful memories.

I didn't want Ashley to see me like that.

"Anything else?" I demanded, hoping she didn't hear what I dreamt about on a nightly basis. This time, Ashley was the one to look away from me.

"You say my name a lot," she said in a low voice, tinted with both amusement and defeat.

"No…" I breathed, angry with myself as I hung my head, and ran a shaky hand through my blonde tresses. I flinched as I felt Ashley's strong, cold arms loop around my waist, and pull me gently into her chest.

Relaxation engulfed me. Absolutely and effortlessly.

"No need to be embarrassed, Spencer," she murmured assuredly into my hair. "You know, if I could dream at all, I would never want to wake up because I would always dream of you. And that's something I'll never be ashamed of."

My stomach began to flip flop, and I wrapped my arms around Ashley's tiny waist, leaning deeper into her, and allowing my eyes to close.

"You know, you've fairly surprised me," Ashley said quietly, her voice teasing. "I used to think nobody wanted me in a romantic way. Then I met you…and it all changed."

I looked up at her, and smiled. "You're good at this, Ashley. You're good at being close to someone."

"Easy for you to say," Ashley smiled back, lightly tapping her finger on the tip of my nose, making me giggle incessantly.

Everything she did sent my heart into frenzied palpitations.

"This afternoon, I was still…susceptible…" Ashley breathed, burying her face in my neck. I shivered with delight as her cool breath tickled my warm skin. "But I made up my mind that I was strong enough…there's no way I could ever…"

She trailed off, and I marveled at how human this angelically immortal being sounded.

"So that means you'll never…" I too left my sentence hanging. We both knew what the other was getting at, but neither wanted to speak the words aloud.

That would make the danger all too real. And right now, I was happy to remain blissfully ignorant.

"No possibility anymore. Mind over matter," Ashley tapped her temple, and I could see her pearly whites gleaming in the darkness. "I'm moderately sure that I couldn't even stand to be away from you now. I've gotten so used to your scent that it might just drive me insane if we were separated for any long length of time."

_YES._

I was beyond overjoyed, to say the least. "Don't leave, then." Ashley's immaculate features transformed into a gentle, crooked smile. She leaned close to me ear, breathing leisurely against the shell of it.

"Then bring on the chains. Spencer Carlin, I'm your prisoner."

Mmmm. My prisoner…

God. Sometimes I wish I could rid myself of my teenage thoughts.

"Is it supposed to be like this? Optimistic and…glorified?"

Confused? Yes. "What are you talking about?"

"First love. It makes a world of difference when you've only seen it in pictures. Now…when it's being experienced…well it's unlike anything I've ever been involved in," Ashley smiled down at me, and my blush was so bright that I'm sure she could see it, even in the dark. "I'm enjoying it."

Oh my God. First love?

Could she possibly be as in love with me as I was in love with her?!

Don't get ahead of yourself, Spencer.

"I like this too, Ashley," I whispered, looking deeply into her shining topaz orbs. Ashley frowned a little, averting her gaze, with an expression that made her look like she was debating with herself.

"Do you remember the day Clay asked you to the dance?"

"Yes. That's the day you started talking to me," I mirrored her frown, wondering where she was going with this.

"That was the first day that I discovered jealousy. I was unreasonably aggravated that he had asked you, and also anxious because I wanted to know your response. I knew it wasn't my place to care…but I simply couldn't help myself. Was it for Chelsea's sake, or was there someone else? When you finally said no…I couldn't deny the stroke of sheer…ease."

I tightened my grip around Ashley's waist, and pressed my burning face against her white button down. I could feel her the frigid temperature her skin radiated, and it instantly calmed my blush.

I wish I didn't get so embarrassed.

"And then," she continued eloquently, seeming to search for exactly the right words. "you said my name as you slept. So clearly…then you rolled over, and smiled in your sleep. I wrestled for hours as I watched you slumber…trying to make heads or tails of my fresh, unnervingly unknown feelings. Decisions between what I wanted so badly, and what was moral, ethical, and what would keep you safe."

Ashley was silent for a moment, and I'm sure she was listening to the erratic beating of my heart.

"Then, I decided I honestly couldn't ignore you any longer."

I looked up at Ashley's wonderful face as she stared back down at me. I clenched my fist behind my back, willing myself not to reach up, and caress her flawless cheeks.

"I just don't understand how…how I could ever compete with someone like…Madison, who was supposed to be with you. Madison, the epitome of beauty."

Ashley squeezed me to her, and her musical laugh floated sweetly throughout the room.

"Madison is stunning, yes. No arguments there. But the only interest I've ever harbored for her is sisterly. She couldn't possibly hold even a _fraction_ of the attraction you present for me. I never realized, in my give or take ninety years of walking the world alone, why I was so unhappy. It was because you weren't born yet."

Swoon.

"Ninety years?!" I looked up at her with a candid expression of shock. "I don't see why I should have it so easy…I've only had to spend seventeen years without you."

I flushed a deep shade of scarlet as I uttered the last nine words. Ashley's silky voice rang pleasantly in my ears as she chuckled.

"You're right. This isn't hard enough for you. Risking your life every second you spend with me is _definitely_ not a challenge."

I opened my mouth, witty reply ready, when I felt Ashley's body go rigid.

And I was alone.

"Lie down!" her angelic, ghostly voice sounded from somewhere unseen. I complied, rolling under my quilt, attempting to regulate my breathing as I heard the door creak open. Arthur looked in for a long moment, then stepped out.

Before I could sit up, Ashley's marble arms were around me under the quilt. I turned, and her angelic face looked back at me from beside my own on the pillow.

"Bravo. Oscar-worthy," she teased, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

My heart was thumping so hard in my chest that I felt like I had just run a marathon. To diffuse my nervousness due to Ashley's proximity, I fumbled for a random question to ask.

"Why is it that only you can read minds? And why is it that Kyla is the only one of your family that can see the future?"

Ashley pulled me closer, and smoothed my blonde hair back. "Raife has a theory. He believes we all bring something to the next life with us that is reminiscent of our human one, and on occasion it will manifest itself into an ability. Raife brought his benevolence; Christine brought her aptitude for loving passionately; Glen brought his strength, both mental and physical; Madison brought her diligence…but I suppose pigheadedness is a better adjective."

We shared a secret smile, and I snuggled deeper into her neck. She tucked my head beneath her chin, and began to tenderly run her fingers through my hair. The action was so calming, and I nearly felt myself dozing off.

"Jake is an increasingly compelling case for us. He was quite…persuasive in his past life, and was able to make others think as he did by channeling his charismatic feelings. Now, he has honed the talent of manipulating the feelings of others. For example, he can excite a lethargic crowd, or calm down someone who's worried. Needless to say, it's worked for me at more than one convenience."

I smiled knowingly into her chest. She was talking about me.

"You seem tired," she whispered, continuing to comb my hair with her fingers. I forced my eyelids open.

"Just one more question?"

"Ask away."

"Well…" I played with my hands a little behind her back, wondering if this was the right time to ask.

Oh, forget it. No time like the present, right?

"You said that Glen and Madison would marry…again. Is a vampire's marriage…the same as it is for humans?"

Ashley laughed musically, and began to draw aimless patterns across my bare arm, effectively lulling me into a pre-sleep state of consciousness.

"Yes, I suppose they are one in the same. It's based on desire and love, quite similar to human unions. May I inquire as to your reason for asking?"

I hesitated. I should ask now. She's being so honest, and I don't know if I'll ever see her this open again.

Why not?

"I was sort of…wondering about…you and…and me someday…maybe."

Ashley's hand halted, poised precariously on my skin; the ghost of a touch. I inwardly slapped myself in the forehead. Way to go, Spencer.

"You're so…so fragile, Spencer. I have to be under an almost unbearable extent of self-control when I'm around you. I could reach out to hold your hand, and end up crushing it by accident. I could…I could kill you so easily. I can _never_ afford to be too hasty when I'm around you…especially considering your unbelievably delicate state."

Ashley waited for a response that never came, and lifter her icy palm to my cheek. "Are you frightened?"

I sucked in an inaudible breath, and collected myself a little before answering.

So the words would actually sound convincing.

"No, I'm fine."

Ashley's cold fingertips danced lightly across my face as she deliberated. "I'm curious. I know love and lust don't always exist in harmony. But for you…do they…?" she trailed off suggestively.

"Mhmm. Now that they exist for me at all, they keep the same company."

Ashley's velvety snicker sounded in my ear as she pressed her nose to my forehead and breathed deeply. "Well now its painfully obvious that we have something in common."

Astounded might just be the only adjective in the world that could have described me at the particular moment.

"Do you…" my voice strained a little as I chased the right words around in my frazzled mind. "Since you have human instincts, do you find me…attractive in _that_ way?"

I could feel Ashley's grin against my forehead, and I fought back the pink tint that I was positive my cheeks were adapting.

This was something I _needed_ to know.

"Oh, believe me, Spencer. I do. More than you can imagine."

I hate butterflies!!!

"I think you should sleep now," Ashley proposed, drawing me closer to her, and moving her hands into my hair again. "Would you like me to sing to you?"

"Yes, please," I yawned tiredly, and cuddled deeper into Ashley's neck, getting as close to her as possible. She began to hum a soothing, unfamiliar lullaby, occasionally stopping to press a kiss into my hair. Her voice was beautiful…

This, my friends, was perfection for me. I felt absolutely content.

"Please don't leave me, Ashley," I mumbled, my voice already coated with the beginnings of sleep.

Yet, the imploration in my muddled voice was still apparent.

"I won't," Ashley promised, and continued on.

That night, I fell asleep to the wonderful sounds of Ashley Davies' sweet voice. I descended into a dreamless, satisfied snooze in her cool, protective embrace.

I sank into sleep, nestled in my angel's arms.

*******

**R&R, PLEASE! :)**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER.**


	15. Clair de Lune

**Hello everyone :)) It's been a few days, huh? I'm so sorry, guys, I've just been regrouping from all the holiday fun! I hope everyone had an enjoyable Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/etc.! Let me start by saying your reviews were AMAZING. Wow guys, you really know how to flatter a writer! I almost think you guys give me too much credit! Haha but thank you guys so much, you really are my inspiration. The reassurances really REALLY helped!**

**Lots of fluff in here! Oh, and I'm glad I apparently make some of you smile :))**

**This chapter is dedicated to Andi957 for her lengthy review. You totally made me smile, and it was definitely a confidence booster :)**

**Enjoy! I love you guys!**

*******

If possible, when I awoke that morning, I was freezing. And Ashley's arms weren't around me…so how is it that I feel even colder in the absence of her frigid embrace?

Ashley.

I sat up so fast that the head rush nearly made me lie back down. A musical laugh from the corner broke the dam known as my insides, relief flooding my system.

She really didn't leave.

"Your hair looks like a haystack…but it suits you," Ashley teased from her cross-legged position on the floor. She looked effortlessly perfect in a new set of_ very_ flattering clothes, and that alone made me breathless.

So breathless that I didn't even bother to ask when she had left to retrieve the new garments.

As a result of my brimming enthusiasm, I thoughtlessly flew across the room, landing squarely in her lap. Almost as quickly as I sat down, I began to stand up again, afraid that I had crossed an unspoken line.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Ashley, I--" I stuttered, but was cut off by Ashley gently pulling me back down, and soothingly rubbing my back.

"I like it when you stutter," she said seriously, a smile playing around the corners of her lips, and I couldn't help but grin sheepishly back.

I suddenly liked my flaws a little more than usual.

I leaned my head cautiously into the crook of Ashley's shoulder, inhaling her delicious scent.

"Arthur left an hour ago," Ashley smirked, her tone almost suggestive, as she looked into my eyes. Her golden ones looked back at me, as she gently tugged my chin up.

A single thought struck me: morning breath.

I jumped up, jittery and embarrassed as heat fluxed into my cheeks. "Umm…I need a human minute."

Ashley smiled that crooked smile of hers, and nodded. "I'll stay."

A promise to a request I didn't even need to speak aloud. I focused on her for a good thirty seconds longer than necessary. If you want to know the truth, I was afraid she would just disappear.

Something tells me I don't think I could handle that.

I half-ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and splashing cold water on my face in a feeble attempt to calm myself.

Yes, my friends. I am piteous when it comes to Ashley Davies.

As soon as I re-entered my room, I felt myself being gently drawn into her strong, waiting arms.

"Welcome back," Ashley murmured, burying her face in my blonde hair. Her cool breath tickled the shell of my ear, sending involuntary shivers down my spine. I looped my arms precariously around her neck, and she responded by rocking us back and forth.

It really doesn't get much better than this.

"You slept very well," Ashley commented quietly, her voice sounding incredible in the stillness of the room.

Inhuman, in the best sense of the word.

"I hope you didn't hear anything."

"Oh, I did."

I groaned, burying my face in her icy neck. Her arms tightened a fraction, and I felt safe.

Confident, almost.

"You said you loved me," Ashley's amber eyes softened as they smoldered into mine. I stand corrected. My morale is irritatingly short-lived.

"That's nothing new," I replied, willing myself to keep the contact. Easier said than done when Ashley's slender hand is sliding up and down my back in a comforting manner.

"It was nice to hear, though, Spencer. Verbal confirmation has always been enjoyable for me," she smirked. "I only wish you could have been…conscious." I ducked my head, deliberating.

It's now or never.

"I love you," I whispered, shaking despite myself, and suddenly turning my grip on Ashley into a death vice. It didn't seem to phase her, though, for she hugged me back, twice as hard. I felt like my ribs were going to shatter, but I didn't care.

This moment was too precious.

"You're everything to me, Spencer," she murmured back in hushed tones.

I think I just died, and was somehow revived. I forced myself to breathe deeply, simply sitting in Ashley's arms as she began to rock us again. I don't know how long we sat like that, but at any rate, it wasn't nearly long enough.

Suddenly, Ashley stood fluidly, me cradled in her arms as if we were a pair of newlyweds crossing the threshold of some honeymoon suite.

Marriage to Ashley…

Ugh, sometimes I wish I could turn my mind off…

Ashley sat me right side up in a chair, and I instantly hated this piece of furniture.

It took me away from her.

"Breakfast time," Ashley hovered over me, smiling sweetly. An idea struck me, and I clutched at my throat, cringing away from her in fear.

Goal achieved. Shock crossed Ashley's face, and she reached forward, guilt written all over her face.

"Gotcha!" I laughed. Ashley frowned in mock annoyance, and crossed her arms.

Oh, how I've missed the Ashley-stance.

"That wasn't funny."

"It was so funny, and you know it," I smiled, coaxing her arms open. Ashley snickered, returning the embrace quickly, then letting go.

"I meant breakfast time for _you_," Ashley emphasized, as though she were trying to show me that she remembered my human requirements.

I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

Instead I smiled wickedly, winking. "Watch me hunt." As I poured myself a bowl of cereal and milk, I could feel Ashley's tawny eyes studying my every movement. To say I felt a little indisposed would be an understatement.

So what does Spencer Carlin do to lighten the mood? Change the subject, of course.

"Any plans for today?" I asked, tasting a spoonful of cereal.

Ashley continued to watch me, idly drumming her fingers on the table, an action I was rapidly becoming used to.

"I think I would like to take you to meet my family."

I nearly spit out the contents of my mouth. She was joking.

She _had_ to be.

Noticing my discomfort, Ashley smirked. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"It's not _them_ I'm worried about," I confessed as I swallowed the offending cereal. "What if they don't like me?"

Ashley's finger music stopped, and she resembled the marble statue of a Greek goddess, her gaze unwavering as she stared hard at me.

"You're going to be in a house full of vampires, and you're afraid that they won't _like you_?" Ashley asked, shaking her head disbelievingly. "You're incredible."

The hint of honesty in her voice, and the nose-crinkling smile she flashed my way alerted me of the double meaning behind her words.

Butterflies…ever-present butterflies…

"Is that good?" Ashley asked, looking curiously at my cereal. "It doesn't look sincerely…inviting."

I began to shove the cereal down my throat at an increased pace. I suddenly didn't feel like eating something that Ashley didn't care for.

"Well, we can't all munch on grouchy grizzlies," I teased, taking my bowl to the sink and dumping out the unfinished milk. Ashley was standing, still as a statue, staring through the back windows. It was then that I appreciated what she wore: a low cut, skin tight, deep purple sweater, not unlike my favorite ivory one she wore.

Ashley's sweaters have become my favorite article of clothing.

"I think it's time you introduced me to your father."

"He already knows who you are," I dried my hands, puzzled.

"As your girlfriend," Ashley corrected, crossing her arms in her trademark stance, and staring me down fiercely.

She had said it.

_Girlfriend._

I'm really surprised I didn't pass out right then.

"It's not--not necessary Ashley. You don't have to pretend for me just so we have an excuse to be together more often."

"I'm not pretending, Spencer," her musical voice was soft, filling my ears. Then, she was in front of me, one cold finger pulling my chin up so we were at eye level.

My breathing hitched. The close proximity with this beautiful girl _still_ left me winded.

"I don't want a restraining order, and Chief Carlin will need an explanation as to why I'm around so much."

"Will you really be here?" I moved as close to her as possible to smell her delicious aroma.

"As long as you want me," she replied, never moving her eyes from mine.

"I'll want you forever, Ashley Davies," I promised. I wanted so badly to press my lips to hers…but I think we were at a stage where she should be the only one instigating contact.

Judging by my little performance during our first kiss, I think that's definitely the safest avenue.

I suddenly noticed that Ashley's topaz eyes were sad. She smoothed my hair back, and trailed her frigid fingertips down my cheek. I closed my own blue orbs, leaning into her touch, reveling in this feeling that filled me to the brim with giddy joy.

Therefore, I didn't dwell on the reason for her tortured expression.

"Go get dressed. I'll wait here," Ashley moved back, leaning against the counter, her expression unreadable. I shrugged, bounded up the stairs, and immediately tore my closet apart.

What are you supposed to wear when your vampire girlfriend takes you to meet her vampire family? That's right. I don't know.

So I guessed: a dark blue blouse Ashley had once complimented, and a pair of tight, dark wash jeans. I brushed my hair out, and after a quick glance in the mirror, deemed myself presentable.

"I'm ready," I practically shouted from my excitement as I bounced down the stairs. As I hit the bottom step, I was enveloped in Ashley's arms.

"Actually, I think you look terribly indecent," she breathed into my ear. "Did you _have_ to wear that blouse? It makes you look utterly…tantalizing…" Ashley inhaled deeply.

Maybe she didn't like what I was wearing.

"I can change…?" I suggested, pulling back. I smirked when I noticed that Ashley's golden eyes were a shade darker.

Even vampires have their weaknesses.

Ashley shook her head incredulously. "Spencer Carlin…you're absurd." Then, the room spun. Her skillful hands crawled tenderly down my spine, and she tenderly pressed her cool lips against mine. My hands were limp, placed gingerly on her shoulders.

I didn't dare to move; this was Ashley's kiss.

She parted her lips, asking that I open mine, and that's when I collapsed.

"Yesterday, I kiss you, and you attack me. Today, you faint on me!" Ashley groaned in mock vexation as she carried me to the car. "So much for being good at everything…"

"Correction, you're _far _too good at everything," I sputtered, finally coming down from my Ashley-induced rush as she buckled my seatbelt. "I think I just forgot to breathe."

"You look sick, Spencer. Perhaps this isn't a smart idea," she mused. Yet, she still entered the Porsche on the driver's side, and proceeded to speed down the road at a normal pace.

Well, normal for _her_.

"I'm fine," I assured her, blush spreading across my cheeks for no apparent reason. Ashley measured my expression, and the blush became hotter.

"If I haven't said it before, I find that sweater very appealing in relation to your eyes and skin," Ashley offered. I smiled, tilting my head. She grinned, and turned her gorgeous head to the road, chocolate curls bouncing.

What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through her hair…

Ashley's home was excruciatingly large, to say the least. Buried deep in the thickets of the forest, it stood over-looking a small stream. It was very well proportioned; the wood that structured the rectangular fortress was a soft brown, not unlike the color of Ashley's curls, and windows covered almost every surface.

I fidgeted a little as we approached the door, nervously playing with my hair. Ashley eased her icy hand into mine, and afforded me my favorite crooked smile.

The relaxation her touch brought overwhelmed me, and I felt my lungs release a long-standing breath.

The interior of the house was surprising. Very open, and bright, with a large staircase. Waiting by said staircase were Dr. Cullen and whom I assumed to be his wife. They smiled warmly; I guessed they were trying not to frighten me.

Because it's actually possible to scare me nowadays.

Ashley's hand was distracting, rubbing soft circles into the back of my palm.

"Raife, Christine," Ashley hesitated, then pulled me a little closer to her side. "This is Spencer."

"Delighted to see you again, Spencer," Raife smiled animatedly as he shook hands with my free one.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen."

"Please. It's Raife."

"Raife," I smiled back, boldness sweeping through me. I could feel Ashley loosening up at my side, her hand never leaving mine.

She was anxious for me, and that alone kept the smile plastered to my face.

Christine stepped forward, taking my vacant hand firmly between both of hers. "Welcome, Spencer," she said sincerely. I nodded slightly. I was amazed; for all intents and purposes, Christine resembled Snow White.

Except she was even more mesmerizing.

"Ashley!" Kyla called excitedly as she rushed down the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of us. Raife and Christine looked a tad apprehensive, but I don't think anyone had informed them that Kyla and I had already met.

"Hi, Spencer!" Kyla squealed, as she sprang forward to plant a kiss on my cheek. "Oh wow, you _do_ smell nice!"

I smiled, a faint blush crossing my cheeks. I reasoned that this was natural behavior for her. I felt Ashley's hand clench into a death grip around mine. Noticing the tension, Christine put her hand on my back, leading me into the kitchen. Ashley, Raife, and Kyla followed.

"We're making Italiano for you," Christine stated proudly, as Raife and Kyla hurried forward to help. Glen stood slicing up some potatoes, and Madison was mixing a salad.

She was looking at it as though it had gotten her thrown into jail.

Or as if it was me. I winced.

"You've finally given us an excuse to use this kitchen!" Raife exclaimed happily. An Italian cooking show blared from the TV.

I was very touched that they would go to all this trouble for me.

"She already ate," Ashley announced, subtle embarrassment evident in her features. This time, I was the one kneading comforting circles into her hand.

_CRACK._

All eyes turned to Madison, who was shaking, her eyes closed. Fragment of broken glass lay in her palms, and also littered the counter.

I remembered Ashley's avoidance when I asked her if some of her family members didn't like me.

"Madison," Christine scolded. I could tell she was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't too successful. "We have a guest."

Madison opened her amber eyes, and stepped menacingly toward me. Her designer heel clacked loudly as it broke a piece of glass, but her death glare remained trained on me.

I unconsciously moved closer to Ashley.

"Mads," Glen warned, putting his arm around her. She shrugged him off, and took another step forward, then suddenly relaxed.

Umm…what?

"Hello, Spencer," an unfamiliar voice greeted me from the doorway, and I saw that it was Jake.

Oh, I see.

"Hi, Jake," I smiled shyly. I didn't feel awkward, or scared anymore; it was impossible.

I felt Ashley wrap her cold arm protectively around my waist, and a state of complete repose engulfed me.

Even with Jake's mood-altering ability, Ashley was still the only one who could completely calm me down.

"I'm going to give Spencer a tour," Ashley declared. The rest of her family nodded.

I didn't dare chance a glance in Madison's direction, but I knew she was still staring at me.

"It was so nice to meet you all. This is a beautiful home."

"Thank you," Christine said, affectionately stroking my hair. "We're very glad you're here."

If it weren't for the fact that I was being artificially subdued in my emotions, I think I would've burst into tears right then and there. I hadn't known Christine for ten minutes, yet I could tell she had accepted me already.

The mother I never knew.

Ashley led me up the staircase, and my eyes scanned everything in sight. That's when I noticed the wall mural, stuffed with at least one hundred graduation caps. I stopped, looking at Ashley's perfect face expectantly. Her smile was dazzling.

"The younger we start out in a high school, the longer we're able to stay put for awhile," she explained, and continued up the stairs. As we passed each room, Ashley pointed them out, and told me their titles.

"Madison and Glen's room…Kyla and Jake's room…Raife and Christine's room…Raife's study…"

"No coffins?" I asked teasingly, and Ashley's velvety, symphonic laugh ricocheted off the walls of the hallway.

"No coffins," she confirmed, and pushed the last door open. The room was light, open, and most importantly, smelled strongly of Ashley.

I want to live here.

French doors stood ajar at the opposite side of the room; a gateway to the forest. A futon couch was backed up against a window, littered with magazines and books of all kinds. However, what really fascinated me was Ashley's music collection.

"You have a lot of music," I commented, running my fingers along the spines of albums from almost every century. Ashley smirked, and withdrew a CD, popping it into her stereo.

"Debussy?" I asked, as Ashley took my hands and began to lead me in a slow, gentle dance.

"Very good," Ashley complimented, smiling appreciatively. "Clair de Lune is one of my favorites."

I realized what we were doing, and suddenly got very embarrassed.

But I didn't stop moving with her.

"I…um, I can't really dance," I confessed quietly as Ashley spun me around, her infectious smile making my knees buckle.

"You're doing fine," she assured me, now pulling me close to her statuesque body as we swayed back and forth. I breathed deeply, and rested my head on her strong shoulder.

This was heaven.

"Don't worry about Madison, Spencer. She'll come around," Ashley said quietly as she rested her head atop mine, and wrapped her powerful, cold arms around my waist. "She's a little jealous of you, you know."

"What?" I stared up at her, my arms hanging loosely about her neck. "_Why?_"

"Madison struggles the most with what we are. You're human, and that's something she envies," Ashley expounds, rubbing her hands soothingly up and down my back.

I shivered a little.

"Aha! Finally, a rational response from you!" She laughed musically, mistaking my shudder for fear.

I was really shivering from delight at her touch. But I'll let her think what she wants.

"What does Glen think of me?"

"Well, naturally, he thinks I'm a raging lunatic," Ashley admitted, and I giggled a little. "But he really doesn't care. He's actually trying to reason with Madison, in your favor."

"What about Raife and Christine?"

"Happiness is contagious. Christine's been so worried about me. She used to fret constantly because she believed Raife changing me when I was too young, and that I was missing something from my life. That I was lonely," Ashley explained, leaning her forehead against mine, and closing her eyes. "I was. Until I found you, that is."

I smiled, and closed my own eyes. I gently rubbed Ashley's icy neck with my thumbs, holding it as though it were breakable.

Not a feasible analogy, considering the circumstances.

Ashley inhaled deeply, and pressed her body closer to mine. We had stopped swaying now. "That feels very…nice," she whispered, her sweet breath washing over my face. I opened my eyes, and her flawless face was so close…

I couldn't handle it.

Slowly, and ever so softly, I pulled her toward me, connecting our lips in a caressing, glorious kiss. I was careful to keep my desires in check, and cautiously parted my mouth.

To my surprise, Ashley also opened hers, and kissed me back with passionate fervor. Our tongues dueled for dominance, and my head was spinning. I threaded my hands through her soft curls, and she teasingly raked her slender fingers up and down my spine, causing me to arch my back slightly. Although it was becoming increasingly heated, I made sure to stay subordinate to Ashley, not wanting to break what I had wanted for so long.

Now _this_ is what I call a kiss.

To my disappointment, Ashley pulled back, her dark golden eyes searching mine. She was panting, and so was I. A faint flush coated her white cheeks, and I couldn't help but think she looked irrepressibly gorgeous

My girlfriend: a vampire goddess in her own right.

"How…how are you feeling?" Ashley asked worriedly after she caught her breath.

_I'm positively shaking from ecstasy. _"I'm fine," I told her, trying to keep my voice even as I licked my swollen lips. I really wanted to kiss her again.

Ashley's full lips widened over her brilliantly white teeth as she smiled lovingly. She brought her angelic face close to mine, and I closed my eyes, waiting.

"Liar," she breathed, and pressed her marble lips sweetly against mine. This time, the kiss was soft, and chaste.

But hey, I'm not complaining. I enjoy variation.

"Come on," Ashley coaxed playfully as she pulled me down the hall. "I want to show you something."

God, I love this girl.

*******

**R&R PLEASE! :))**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER.**


	16. Why Does It Always Rain On Me?

**Helloooooo friends. Well...I apologize for the lack of quick updates here and there...life is really kind of kicking my ass right now :( but your reviews are amazing as usual! I just want to say thank you to all of you who have actually been reading these little author's notes at the beginning of each chapter that I write. It makes me feel special :))**

**So...as a reward...I'm going to do some FOF!!!**

**NOTxINx2xLABELS: **Thank you very much! I'm happy to see that one of my readers that doesn't normally review actually reviewed. That means a lot :))

**Corvus Nyx: **The ever present question: will Madison ever come around? You'll have to keep reading my friend :))

**irondragonsll: **Wow, thank you! That means a lot...I never really thought anyone could ever do that book justice. Glad you think so!

**ElloEllo9: **Congratulations! I think you're the first one that's noticed the spin :)) I actually thought I didn't make that part noticeable enough. And thank you my friend, but on the contrary, YOU'RE awesome.

**Tatj: **Thanksfor all your reviews! By the way, I love "Hot, Young, Talented and So Gay" :))

**Andi957: **Once again, possibly my favorite review. _I _make_ you_ blush? Wow...first time for me :)) go back and read what you wrote to me, though. My cheeks were bright red :))

**Darlyka: **You made me laugh! Seriously, first review I've ever gotten that has referred to my story as a drug. Don't get too high, buddy! But keep reviewing, please! I always love reading what you have to say :))

**s0nFan16: **You and me both, bud. Ashley and Spencer...mmm :))

**LoveAsh87, Insuferable-know-it-all15, Hotcutii3, Ryoko05, dangerflowers, Halfreck3929, and areader96: **Thank you so much!!!!! You guys are all so sweet :))

**So I have a dumb question...could somebody please tell me what PMS stands for? *shy smile* Have fun with this one! Love you guys!!!**

*******

"Ashley, where are we going?" I asked playfully, my head still reeling from our hair-raising kiss…the best kiss of my life.

Indefinitely.

She flashed me a nose-crinkling smile, reducing my apprehension to mush, and tugged me forward by her icy hand. "Just follow me."

I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, Ashley Davies. Anywhere, anytime.

As we reached the bottom floor, I noticed Ashley's entire family was in the foyer, with the exception of Madison and Glen.

I suddenly became a bit jittery.

Ashley wrapped her arms around me from behind, and rested her chin atop my shoulder. I leaned back, and sighed, momentarily forgetting the other four vampires in the room with us.

"Proceed," Ashley said carelessly, and I turned my attention to her family.

"There's going to be a very powerful storm tonight," Kyla announced, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Glen wants to get a game going."

"There's going to be quite a bit of thunder, Ash," Raife said excitedly, and I turned my head to look at my girlfriend.

Ash. That was the first time I'd heard her been called upon by the nickname, and I must confess that it almost affectionately slipped my tongue once or twice. But I didn't know if that was okay yet.

Actually, I still don't know if it's okay.

Making a mental note to consult her about that at a later date, I watched Ashley's angelic features. She didn't show any sign that she had heard her family.

"Spencer, would you like to join us?" Christine smiled warmly at me, and I felt considerably more comfortable. I saw Jake look warily in Christine's direction, but she seemed to have her eyes determinedly trained on me.

Maybe Jake didn't like me either…

Nevertheless, I looked to Ashley for confirmation. Her expression was ecstatic; her golden eyes lit up as she lifted her chin from my shoulder. She turned face toward me, luscious chocolate curls bouncing.

"Do you want to go?"

"Sure," I smiled. "But won't it be…thundering?"

Ashley nuzzled my cheek with her chilled nose, causing it to heat a little. Our public display of affection in front of her family made me a little nervous.

"You'll see why we need it."

"We'll meet you in the clearing, Ashley. You too, Spencer," I snapped my head up at being addressed by Jake for the first time, and nodded sheepishly. As Ashley's family trooped out, my shyness slowly ebbed away, and I looked up into her perfect face.

"So, what will we be playing?"

"Baseball," Ashley clarified. "However,_ you_ will be watching."

I frowned, and tried to pull out of her grip, but she held fast. "What if I like baseball?"

"Spencer, you hate playing sports," Ashley growled playfully. "Trust me, you'll truly enjoy the view."

Double meanings, double meanings, double meanings.

"Now come on, let's get you home. We still need to obtain your father's permission," Ashley pulled me out the door, and into my truck

I was giddy. She said _we_.

***

The beginnings of the storm became evident once Ashley had turned onto my street. Rain drizzled down in showers. That's when I saw the black car.

The Dennisons were at my house.

I heard Ashley say something low and unintelligible in a harsh, irritated tone. If I had to make a guess, she swore. As she stopped the truck behind Arthur's cruiser, I saw her slouch in her seat, her amber eyes flickering to mine.

Her gaze was hard.

"This is beyond ridiculous," she whispered grimly. I looked up, and my suspicions were confirmed. Matt Dennison sat tensely in his wheelchair, staring furiously in our direction from the porch. Behind him was Aiden, smiling goofily at me, and waving.

I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my own features.

"Matthew came to warn your father," Ashley's voice was agonized and aggravated. I suddenly hated the fact that we were being watched; I felt the paralyzing desire to frame her marble face in my hands, and reenact our kiss from that afternoon.

It was almost impossible for me to be irritated with Aiden though.

"I'll deal with this," I volunteered.

"Be careful, Spencer," she fixed her worried gaze upon me. "Your friend is completely unaware."

"He's more clued in that you think," I muttered, grimacing as I recalled Aiden's recounting of Quileute legends.

He may not believe them, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know.

Ashley waved the comment off and gingerly grasped my hand.

"I need to leave. Just get them inside, and I'll be back around dusk," she rubbed her frigid thumb along the back of my hand, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Funny how fire and ice react with each other.

"Do you have to?" I whined, pouting and tilting my head. Ashley smiled, and closed her eyes, bringing my hand to her lips and gently kissing each of my knuckles.

"I'll be with you shortly," she professed, her crooked smile removing all doubt from my mind. She let go of my hand, and I stepped out into the flurried drizzle, rushing up to the porch.

"Hey Aiden, Matt," I called cheerfully as I approached them. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"We don't mind the rain," Matt said firmly, black eyes boring into mine. I looked away from his intense gaze, and fumbled with the key to the door. As I stepped back to let Aiden push Matt inside, and chanced a harried glance in the direction of my truck.

No sign of Ashley.

"So where's Arthur?" Aiden shook his raven hair out as I closed the door behind me.

"Fishing," I told him, feeling a little awkward.

I missed Ashley.

"Aid," Matt's dark eyes were focused vehemently on me. "Why don't you run out to the car, and get the fish fry we brought over?"

"But, Dad," Aiden was shifting nervously from foot to foot. "If Arthur is fishing, then he'll probably bring some back with him. That'd be a lot of fish and--"

"Aiden," Matt cut him off sternly, his voice rising. His bleak eyes were still fixated on me, and I was beginning to mimic Aiden's nervous habit.

Aiden shot me an apologetic look, then slouched out into the steadily increasing downpour. Matt and I stared at each other in utter silence, his aged face completely unreadable.

Boy, if I missed Ashley before, it was _nothing_ compared to how much I longed for her now.

It was starting to get awkward, so I walked into the kitchen. I groaned inwardly when I heard the squeak of Matt's wheels as he followed.

"Spencer," he enunciated the syllables of my name so clearly that I almost knocked something over.

"Yes?"

"Listen…I've observed that you've been spending quite a bit of time with one of the Davies'…" he started, eyes glued to my face in order to gauge my reaction.

I was furious. I spun around, my blue eyes scorching into his black ones. I'm not going to lie to you; I was trying to imitate the way Ashley intimidated people.

"Yes, I have."

"I understand that I'm in no position to tell you what to do, but I don't think that's a very safe idea."

I ground my teeth together, trying to keep myself calm.

Ashley. Ashley. Ashley. Think about Ashley, Spencer!

"You're right," I spat curtly. "You really aren't in any position to tell me what to do."

"Spencer…I'm sure you know that the Davies' don't have the best reputation around the reservation," he trailed off. I clenched my fists, and flexed my jaw angrily.

"That doesn't matter though, does it? Because the Davies' aren't even allowed onto the reservation. Besides, _Ashley,_" I stressed her name, trying to make a point that she did indeed have one, "and I don't hang out there. So I'm afraid you're a little out of your element."

I was hoping my declaration would startle him into ending the conversation, but I was wrong.

He wasn't phased.

"You know, Arthur and I have been best friends for a very long time. Perhaps it's my duty as a best friend to inform him of his daughter's…"

I hate it when people pause for dramatic effect.

"Whereabouts," he finished quietly.

"My relationship with Ashley is_ my_ business. So wouldn't you think that it would be _my_ decision on whether or not to tell _my_ father _my_ business?" I spoke slowly, defiantly, and tried not to raise my voice.

This was proving to be overwhelmingly difficult.

I stared, silently daring him to prove me wrong.

"I suppose it is," Matt surrendered, but kept his eyes on me. "But please think about what you're doing, Spencer. In other words, _stop_ what you're doing."

Before I could open my mouth to retort, the door slammed and Aiden rushed into the kitchen. His shirt was soaked; everything was dripping. He shook his shaggy, black hair out at us, earning a laugh from me.

"Here's the fish fry, Spence," Aiden handed the astoundingly dry paper bag to me, and I carelessly shoved it behind a jar on top of the fridge.

"Well…would you tell Arthur we stopped by, please?" Matt asked politely.

Don't think I didn't see his eyes narrow a centimeter.

"Sure," I muttered begrudgingly. Aiden looked confusedly between us.

"We're leaving already? What happened?"

"Arthur won't be back for awhile," Matt explained without looking at me, wheeling himself past his disoriented son.

Another reason why I'm not too fond of men: they can be really dense. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that his father and I just had an argument.

But it was hard to feel angry at Aiden. I did like him a lot…

"Oh," Aiden's face fell visibly, and I reached out sympathetically to touch his bicep. He smiled, and it was infectious.

"I'll see you later, Aid," I smiled as he followed Matt out. His green eyes never left mine until I closed the front door.

I rushed to my room, and threw on an old red and blue flannel shirt that I barely wore anymore. I'd be in my raincoat all night anyway. The sound of the phone had me flying back downstairs again. My heart was thumping so hard; there was only one voice I wanted to hear.

"Hello?"

"CLAY KISSED ME!" Chelsea screamed uncharacteristically in my ear.

"ETHAN KISSED ME, TOO!" Sherry chimed in, equally as loud if not more.

I was on the receiving end of a three way call. Great.

"That's wonderful," I told them sincerely, my voice lacking the amount of enthusiasm I would have liked.

I was too busy trying to regain my hearing.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Chelsea asked quietly, reverting back to her original self.

Sherry, however, wasted no time cutting to the chase.

"What's going on with you and Ashley Davies?"

"Hey kiddo," Arthur called cheerfully as he strode into the kitchen, completely decked out in fishing gear. I waved half-heartedly, and motioned to the phone.

"Oh shoot, your dad's there!" Sherry exclaimed.

As if that weren't obvious.

I wasn't in the best mood; I wanted Ashley.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Spence," Chelsea promised. I could almost hear the happiness in her voice, and the little part of my mind that wasn't being consumed with Ashley related thoughts was ecstatic for her.

"See you guys," I mumbled weakly, and hung up the phone. Arthur was already frying the fish at the stove.

"So what did you do with yourself today, Spence?"

I swallowed, recalling Ashley's words about meeting Arthur.

It was going to have to happen sooner or later…

"Well, I spent the day at…at the Davies'." Arthur froze, and looked at me, wonderment painted across his face.

"Dr. Davies' mansion?"

"That's the one."

Arthur frowned. "What for?" I was mentally ticking off the things in my head that would be gone after my next sentence. There go my privileges…

"I…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think pleasant thoughts. "I-I have a date with--with Ashley Davies, and she wanted me to meet her parents…"

I looked at Arthur; expression unreadable, face impassive. I waited.

"You're dating Ashley Davies?!" he thundered, shutting the stove off.

This is not going to end well. "Look, Dad. I know we haven't talked about my…my preference for girls…but you know that I'm gay and--"

"It's not that. She's too old for you, Spencer," he said in a tone that told me he didn't want any further discussion.

I wasn't giving up.

"She's seventeen!" I lied. She really wasn't…but that doesn't matter.

"Wait…which one is Ashlan?"

"_Ashley,_ Dad," I rolled my eyes as he served up the fish, and we sat down. He was looking at me with rapt attention, but I could tell that the anger was slowly fading away. "She the youngest, and has dark brown curls."

The beautiful, flawless, strong one…

"I don't know about this, Spence," he shoveled fish into his mouth. It mildly peeved me that he sounded like Matt.

Reprimanding me when he didn't even know Ashley.

"So is she your girlfriend?" He continued. That's one thing I like about Arthur: he didn't have as big of a problem with my sexuality as…as _Paula_.

"I think so," I mused, not wanting to push Arthur over the edge with all the girlfriend talk.

"So when will she be here?" Just as he asked, the doorbell rang, and we both rose from our seats. Arthur put a hand on my shoulder, and gently pushed me back down, stalking off to answer the door. I hurried after him.

Rain was cascading down from the dark sky in bitingly cold sheets. And of course, there stood Ashley in her leather jacket that I loved so much, looking nothing short of a Greek goddess.

As usual.

"Come on in, Ashley," Arthur stepped back.

"Thank you, Chief Carlin," Ashley nodded politely. When she shot a crooked smile my way, the undying urge to kiss her fiercely bombarded me.

Very badly.

"So where will you and Spencer be going tonight?" He asked, a hint of protectiveness noticeable in his voice. I kept my eyes trained on Ashley's perfect features.

It had only been about an hour, and I was rememorizing every slope and plane of her features.

I didn't need to though, considering I knew it all.

"I will be taking her to watch a little baseball."

Arthur smirked at me, and I blushed. "You're a brave one. Just don't have her home too late."

"We won't be too long."

"Ashley…you'll keep my daughter safe." It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

I inwardly groaned. Sometimes parents were irritatingly difficult.

"She'll be very safe with me and my family. I promise, sir," Ashley flashed him a dazzling smile, and reached her strong arm around my shoulders, anchoring me to her side. I immediately breathed in her delectable aroma.

I felt like I was home again.

Arthur walked us out, and I gasped. Behind my poor excuse for a truck was a humongous, shiny green Jeep. Metal guards were locked in front of the headlights and tail lights, and four enormous spotlights were attached to the crash bar.

"This…isn't the Porsche," I breathed as Ashley pulled my raincoat hood over my head and followed me to the passenger side. Considering that the tires were nearly as tall as I was, I couldn't very well clear the distance to the seat. Ashley, being the attentive girlfriend she was, lifted me easily into the seat with one hand.

I hope Arthur didn't see that.

As she entered the car on the driver's side, I fumbled with the buckles. This shouldn't be rocket science, yet it was _way _too complicated for a vehicle.

"This is Glen's Jeep," Ashley explained. I let her buckle the infernal harness, and focused on not hyperventilating. Her icy hands trailed languidly down my neck and collarbone, making my breath hitch every five seconds.

Actually, there wasn't _even_ a five second gap.

Once she was done, she leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of my head. I looked at her; puzzled, yet overjoyed.

In the hour that we hadn't been together, I had missed her kisses the most.

"You smell wonderful in the rain, Spencer," she sighed into my cheek, carefully brushing out some of my tangled blonde hair with her icy fingertips.

There goes my ability to breathe again…

Conversation was implausible during the ride. The seat was causing me to bounce up and down, effectively serving to make me nauseous beyond belief. Not to mention the fact that the engine was so irritatingly loud that I could barely hear my own thoughts.

Glen seemed like the type to drive a car like this.

The only thing keeping my waves of sickness in check was Ashley's frigid hand, which was intertwined with mine over the gear shift as she rubbed smooth, comforting circles into the back of it.

Sometime later, Ashley stopped the Jeep by the side of a vacant road. The rain had let up some, but as I glanced at the sky, it was becoming progressively darker.

Thunder was coming.

"We'll have to go on foot from here," Ashley said apologetically as she appeared on my side of the vehicle.

"That's alright, I think I'll just wait here," I protested, settling more snugly back into my seat. "I haven't quite forgotten the last time you took me running."

Before I could insist on staying behind anymore, Ashley had swiftly pulled me from the Jeep. I was now backed up against the wet door, her icy hands on either side of my head. She was dangerously close, and her perfect face was inches from mine.

"Your courage was extraordinary this morning," her delicious breath caressed my face, and I could feel myself losing all aptitude for forming coherent sentences. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Hitting trees, getting sick," I ticked them off on my fingers. Anything to distract me from our close proximity. "Oh, and maybe dying."

Ashley chuckled musically and pressed her lips to the underside of my jaw. My eyelids fell, and I stifled a gasp.

"Are you worried now?"

"Yes." I was attempting to stay stubborn, but my resolve was breaking fast.

"About what? You don't really think I would hit a tree, do you? Give me a little more credit," she purred, dragging her chilled nose upward to my flaming cheek.

"_I _might hit a tree," I told her weakly as she laid butterfly kisses down to the corner of my mouth.

"I won't let the big, bad tree hurt you, Spencer," she promised teasingly, her full lips grazing my bottom one. "There's no reason for you to be afraid."

As if she were trying to prove her point, she took my face between her hands, and smashed her marble lips into mine. The kiss was earnest, and I couldn't keep myself in control anymore. I pressed myself against Ashley, wrapping my arms inflexibly around her unbreakable neck, and parted my lips. Just as I met her tongue, she froze and was thrown backward.

It was nearly an identical replay of our first kiss.

"Damn it, Spencer!" she gasped, ten feet away from me, and knotted her fingers in her chocolate curls. She seemed as though she was gasping for air. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Oh yes, Ashley. Because someone as frail and _human_ as me could actually kill a vampire," I smirked, trying to catch my breath. I could've sworn I saw the ghost of a smile flit across her angelic features, but it was gone just as quickly.

"Let's go…before I do something unforgivable," she growled, effortlessly throwing me across her limber back, and dashing through the rain. I couldn't look away from the trees, and apparently Ashley noticed.

"Close your eyes," she warned severely, picking up the pace as I tucked my head tightly against her shoulder blade. I concentrated on her tempting scent, and didn't even notice we were moving.

Or when we had stopped.

"It's over, Spencer," she reached back to touch my hair, and gently pulled me off of her. As soon as I regained my balance, I stomped off in a random direction, frown set firmly in place.

"I believe the game is that way," Ashley pointed behind me as we fell into step.

"You were mad," I faced her, pouting as I referred to our kiss.

"Yes," she agreed solemnly, a smile playing across her lips. That irked me a little; how could she be joking right now?

"But I'm not angry with _you_, Spencer," she assured me quietly, taking my cold hands in her even colder ones, and squeezing tenderly. "It's impossible to be."

"Then why the frustration? Why the mood swings?" I pressed, stepping forward the tiniest bit. She averted her golden eyes, and this time, I was the one to place my hand under her icy chin and force her to look at me.

No more teasing; I wanted answers.

"Sometimes I absolutely loathe myself, nor do I have any trust in my self-control. I should be stronger…but everything I do, what I _am,_ puts you at risk every single--" I cut her off, silencing her with my hand to her flawless mouth.

"It's okay," I whispered. She reached up to take my hand with her free one, and held it to her angelic face. She smiled authentically at me, her eyes softening, and my insides exploded with…

Guess? Butterflies!

"I love you," she murmured honestly. "I love you, Spencer."

I think I just fainted.

It was the first time this godlike creature had told me she loved me. And it was the most incredible sensation in the world. I felt like I was flying. I told myself right then and there that nothing would ever rival the feeling those words--_her_ words--gave me.

"I love you too, Ashley," I smiled back, caressing her cheek gently with my thumb. She closed her eyes, and sighed contently, leaning into my touch.

Forget the baseball game.

"Hold still," she commanded softly, not opening her eyes. She leaned forward, and pressed her lips to mine. I obeyed, closing my own eyes and reveling in the feeling of our lips being fused together in a slow, passionate kiss.

When she pulled away, we were smiling goofily at each other. She twined our fingers together, and tugged me forward toward an enormous thicket of trees.

"The field's this way. We need to get going…I wouldn't want your father to lose all trust in me if I get you back after curfew. Yet," she winked as she said the last part, and my smile grew as I listened to her beautiful, velvety laugh.

I let her lead me through the wet overgrowth, and drizzling rain.

Without hesitation.

Always.

*******

**R&R PLEASE!! :))**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER.**


	17. In My Place

**So there's about...4 hours and 15 minutes left of 2008! I'm about to go to a party, but as a nice little present for the beginning of 2009, I cranked this out all while watching Love and Kisses, one of my favoriteee SON episodes :)) I've come to the conclusion that I'm living vicariously through Spashley in the girlfriend department. Bahahaha.**

**I'm warning you: it's shorter than the others. But there's a reason for that.**

**Your reviews were incredible as always!! I love you guys! Happy New Year!!! See you in 2009 :))**

*******

We were standing in a vast, Olympic-sized baseball field; enormous, wet ferns that resembled thick barricades were on all sides. Ashley tugged me forward by the hand in the direction of Christine, Jake, and Kyla. Raife, Glen, and Madison seemed to be marking bases.

They were at least a half of a mile apart. Maybe even a full mile.

Thunder cracked in the distance, and I involuntarily jumped, earning a symphonic chuckle from Ashley. Kyla danced to the pitcher's mound, and looked back at us with a wide smile.

"It's time!" she called excitedly. I could barely see her from that far away, yet I could hear her as if she were right next to me. Jake ran after her, his gait agile as he took his position on first base. Ashley turned to me, her cold hands placed delicately on my shoulders, and smiled.

Swoon.

"You'll enjoy this, Spencer. I promise."

I nodded, giving her an enthusiastic smile. In a very humane gesture, she pressed a tender, virtuous kiss to my warm cheek, then shot off past Kyla and Jake into the outfield. When she stopped, her flawless figure was merely a small black dot.

Yet she was the most incredible black dot I had ever seen, and I smiled. I watched as she raised one hand, and waved back.

She could see me.

"You know, Spencer," Christine broke the silence in her soft, melodic voice as she pushed me forward gently, her hand on the small of my back. "Ashley is my oldest daughter, and I'm so glad that she has found you, dear. She's been alone for so many years…and to finally see her happy makes Raife and I feel very much at ease."

I smiled shyly as we neared the edge of the field. "I'm…I'm all wrong for her, though."

"You're exactly what Ashley wants," she grinned sincerely. "And I can see in your eyes that you love her too. It'll all work out in the end."

"Thank you," I whispered. We stood at home base, smiling at each other. I could already tell that Christine was going to become a mother figure to me.

She was already ten times the mother Paula ever was.

"Are you ladies _done_?" Glen whined from the outfield. Christine laughed, and ushered me forward to stand behind Raife, who was playing catcher.

"Batter up!" she called in a high, clear voice. Madison approached the base, not looking at me, and gracefully swung the aluminum bat back and forth with practiced affluence.

Even though she hated me, I couldn't help but think she looked effortlessly gorgeous. A sharp pang of jealousy coursed through my veins as I remembered that Madison had been originally intended for Ashley.

But Ashley chose me…and that erased all traces of my jealousy almost as quickly as Kyla had pitched, and struck her out.

"Strike one!" Christine called, and I watched Madison's fingers clench on the handle of the bat as she shifted her stance.

I didn't even see the ball fly.

The field was motionless as Kyla stood deceivingly straight, twirling the ball around behind her back. As she raised her hand, and flicked the ball toward Madison again with a satisfied smirk, I studied the utter balance with which she threw it.

Like a ballerina.

Somehow, the bat connected with the unseen ball, and a powerful crack resonated throughout the field. Madison hurried around the bases as it shot into the forest like a flaming meteor.

Now I see why thunder was required.

"Home run," I murmured, staring after it.

"Ashley's very fast," Christine said, and we both looked in the direction of the forest. Just before Madison slid into home plate, Ashley suddenly sped out of the trees and appeared in front of Raife, gently touching the ball to the base.

The triumphant smirk plastered on her beautiful face was priceless.

"Out!" Christine shouted. Madison stood up, dusted off her clothes, and glared at me. Then, in front of my incredulous eyes, she outstretched a hand, and shoved Ashley backward. My girlfriend flew through the air, and landed with a deafening thud about one hundred feet away.

"Aw, don't be like that, honey! It's only a game," Glen called good-naturedly to his wife, then winked at me.

But I wasn't paying him any attention.

Ashley's musical laugh rang throughout the field as she stood up, miraculously unscathed. Relief surged through me, eradicating my Madison-induced rage, which had been present in every cell in my body just moments before.

But none of it mattered as long as Ashley was okay. She sprinted to my side, her golden eyes sparkling with excitement as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you okay?" I asked into her chest, my voice a bit muffled by her sweater. I felt her silky laugh vibrating in her chest, and she pulled back to look at me.

"I'm fine, Spencer. It occurs more often than not; Madison is competitive," she assured me, caressing my cheek with her frigid hand. "What do you think so far?"

I thought for a moment, running my hands cautiously up and down her back. "It's loud. Major League Baseball won't hold much interest for me anymore." Ashley smirked, brushing blonde hair away from my forehead.

"Spectacular choice of words. I'm up."

Ashley played smart, that was for sure. She made sure to hit a steady ground ball in Jake and Glen's direction, discreetly trying to keep out of Madison's reach. Glen body-checked Jake in order to capture the ball, and as their bodies collided, it reminded me of the sound Ashley's fist had made as it connected with the boulder on the day she told me she was a vampire.

I imagined that as the first day of my life. The first day I actually _lived_.

Jake laughed loudly, mimicking Ashley's mannerisms in recovering from the slam, and walked over to high-five Glen.

Well, at least they could be good-natured about the game. Unlike Madison…

Ashley dashed around the bases like lightning, the pace of her run as impetuous as a cheetah.

I liked the fact that she was fast; it was just another thing to admire her for.

The score was completely unpredictable. Ashley's team would be in the lead, but then Kyla's number would rise. I gave up on trying to figure out where the ball was. I simply gazed on in amazement at these incredible, angelic beings and how they could seem so normal, yet so inhumane while playing a simple game of baseball.

It was mesmerizing.

Then, an audible gasp startled me from my reverie.

"Stop!" Kyla yelled, and Ashley was suddenly at my side. The other six vampires began running as well, and were in front of me within seconds.

"What is it, Kyla?" Christine asked, gingerly touching her youngest daughter's shoulder. Kyla looked as though she were in a trance, staring straight ahead, hypnotic eyes wide.

I was confused. Very, very confused.

"They're much closer than I thought," she hedged in a quiet, harmonic voice.

Who's 'they'? I was tempted to ask Ashley, but her perfect face was facing Kyla, watching vigilantly with deep concentration.

Then, it hit me: Kyla was having one of her visions.

"They heard us playing, and they're headed this way. They're curious," she squeaked in a strained, terrified voice. Six pairs of tawny eyes flickered to my face, then back to Kyla's. I felt Ashley's strong arm loop protectively around her waist, and I suddenly became a little frightened.

Ashley seemed tense…so it must not be good.

"How long?" Raife asked, his normally cheerful demeanor gone as he looked worriedly at my angelic girlfriend. Her face was contorted into fury.

"Five minutes. I can't make it. Besides, I don't want to run the risk of them catching her scent. They'll be on us as soon as they do."

Glen's blonde head turned toward the trees, then to Kyla. "How many are there?"

"Three: two females and one male."

"Oh, please!" Glen scoffed, flexing his muscles. "Let them come!"

An urge to laugh bubbled up inside of me, but I really didn't want to draw any attention to myself.

Any _more_, anyway.

All eyes were on their father figure--with the exception of Kyla, who still seemed to be staring into space--as he deliberated.

"Let's finish the game."

"The threat is immediate, Raife," Ashley spat harshly through gritted teeth, her guarded hold on me relentless.

"Ashley," Raife towered over her sternly, and she instantly relaxed. "Just stay with Spencer. We will finish the game." The insistence in his voice was impossible to argue with, and I simply watched the silent exchange, both fascinated and mortified beyond belief.

As the Davies' returned half-heartedly to their game, I could tell that they were all on red alert now, turning their heads in various different directions, listening for sounds that were too out-of-range for me to hear. They stayed extremely near, playing at least a quarter of a mile closer.

"Take your hair down," Ashley commanded furtively, even though she was already sliding the rubber band out with her hands. I let her drape my hair around my shoulders, my eyes never leaving her face.

She looked completely on edge.

"There are other ones coming, aren't there? Evil ones?" I felt idiotic in asking the obvious question, and even more so for using the word 'evil.'

"Yes. Just stay behind me, and don't move, alright? Please, Spencer. I need you to stay absolutely still." The stress in her voice seeped out, causing me to become even more jittery.

If Ashley was stressed out, maybe the threat really _was_ imminent.

I closed my eyes, focusing on the gentles grazes of Ashley's icy fingertips as she busied herself with positioning my hair just right.

"Like that'll help," Madison's resentful voice floated toward us, and Ashley and I both looked in her direction. Her posture was defiant, and her expression was extremely smug.

"I can smell her from all the way across the field."

"I _know_, Madison," Ashley growled, frustrated. I decided to try and distract her for a few moments.

It didn't do any good for both of us to be apprehensive.

"What did Christine say to you?" I whispered, remembering the nonvocal vibrations of Christine's lips near Ashley's ear. This only looked as though it further irritated Ashley though, for her gaze became conflicted.

"She asked if they were thirsty," Ashley muttered back, her voice controlled and void of emotion.

"Are they?" I asked.

But I was afraid to know the answer. Ashley averted her gaze, amber eyes ranging the forest as we stood closely together, front to front.

I was too afraid to notice the butterflies erupting in my stomach.

The seconds ticked by, sluggish in passing. No one dared to smack the baseball harder than a measly tap. Occasionally, one of Ashley's family would glance in our direction, worry coloring their tawny pair of eyes.

Then I gasped.

Ashley had wrapped her arms around my tiny waist, and was now raining short, sweet kisses all over my face.

_Now _I was feeling the butterflies.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer," she murmured, her voice raw as she pressed her lips gently to my closed eyelids. "This was such a foolish, reckless idea."

"It-it's fine, Ashley," I stuttered. "I-I-I had a g-g-great…time."

Coherency is difficult around her.

"I should never have brought you here," Ashley's voice shook slightly as she kissed the corner of my mouth. "Please forgive me."

I smiled, leaned up and pressed our lips together, promising myself that I would behave myself. I draped my arms carefully around her cold neck, and she pulled me close. Her lips parted, and our tongues found each other.

Maybe I'm the irresponsible one.

Her mouth was overwhelmingly sweet. The first time I tasted it, I hadn't been paying so much attention because my one track mind was so patently focused on the fact that I was actually kissing her. But now I noticed.

And the feeling was amazing.

Her tongue massaged mine, matching it in the rhythm of a loving dance in which I could still detect her protectiveness of me. To my surprise, I was the one who pulled back.

Vampires may not need oxygen, but humans do.

I leaned my head against her chest, attempting to slow my frivolous breathing, and simultaneously ward off the increasing amount of butterflies fluttering in my stomach region.

"I love you, Ashley," I whispered inaudibly.

"I won't let them hurt you," she vowed in response, tightening her grip around me. We stood like that for some time; Ashley listening for the oncoming footsteps of our unwanted guests, me tuning in to the soft thwacks of bat against ball.

Then, it happened.

I heard Ashley's breath catch in her throat, and she turned around, angling herself in front of me as she faced right field, posture stiff and attentive. Kyla, Jake, Glen, Raife, and Christine all adapted a defensive stance, and immediately surrounded me, forming an indestructible wall.

Madison stood idly off to the side, looking mildly bored. However, at this point, I didn't care.

Ashley reached behind her, took my hands in her cold ones, and squeezed them reassuringly to let me know that she was with me.

And suddenly, I wasn't so frightened anymore.

*******

**R&R PLEASE!!! :))**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER.**


	18. By Myself

**Okay. I fail; it's official. Four days for an update...you guys are probably about ready to murder me lol. So there's only one small note: I took Darlyka's advice and changed the whole evil vamps situation. There are two women and one man now instead of two men and one woman. I went back into chapter 17 and changed that too. So...wooo :))**

**You guys are soooo amazing with your reviews. Like, Ashley status :)) lol. Thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing! You're all SO awesome!! (Yes, ElloEllo9, more awesome than me :)) haha!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Blazed18 for reviewing after following along for the last 17 chapters. You are very, very sweet :))**

**Enjoy guys! I love you! Happy 2009!!!!!!! :))**

*******

Okay, maybe I was scared.

They emerged from the forest edge in a triangular fashion; a tall, dark-haired male in the lead, flanked by two females. They weren't by any means cautious looking. They carried an air of confidence as they advanced toward Ashley's family. They were all as white as powder, but they were different from the Davies' in their gait, which was seemingly catlike, always on the verge of crouching. The lead male's hair was short in contrast to the two women on either side of him. One had sleek, long black hair, and the other had a thick mane of blonde. Leaves stuck out in random places, and all three of them were barefoot. But what disturbed me most was the fact that their eyes were neither the soft golden of Ashley's or the coal black of hunger.

They were a brilliant shade of cherry red.

None of the Davies' broke their defensive formation, and I was grateful. I squeezed Ashley's hands weakly.

The dark-haired man stepped forward, smiling, and Raife instinctively relaxed.

"I'm Patrick." He flashed a white smile, and I felt the urge to smile back, even though he wasn't looking at me. He seemed friendly enough, unlike his two female companions. "These are Carmen," he nodded to the black-haired woman, "and Kelly."

Kelly's eyes kept flickering back and forth between each face vigilantly. I stepped marginally closer to Ashley's back, inhaling her calming, delicious scent as much as the distance between us would allow.

She told me to stay put, and although I was holding her hands, I needed other sensory confirmation that she was here with me.

"I'm Raife. This is my family: Glen, Madison, Jake, Kyla, Christine, Ashley, and Spencer." Shock jolted through me when I realized he had just referred to me as a part of his family.

I became suddenly aware that Ashley was rubbing soothing circles into both of my hands.

Sweet, sweet relaxation.

"If I may inquire, what brings you to this area?" Raife asked casually. I took this brief moment to take in the site of each member of the Davies' clan.

Stone statues of Greek gods and goddesses; perfectly still, frozen in seemingly permanent crouch positions.

Amazing. Simply fascinating.

"We're actually headed North, but we haven't seen any of our kind for months. We heard the game, and thought we'd drop in."

I felt the once tangible tension ebbing away, and I guessed that Jake was utilizing his mood gift.

"Ah," Raife muttered sociably, rocking back on his heels. "Please don't take offense, but we live in a permanent home just a few miles from here, and we'd appreciate it very much if you'd refrain from hunting in the area. We're trying to keep under the radar."

I watched Carmen and Kelly exchange undecipherable glances. I don't think _they_ relished the request.

"Of course, of course," Patrick smiled warmly, and dug his hands into the pockets of his torn jeans. "Do you happen to have room for a few more players?"

I felt Ashley's perfect shoulder's tense, and her cold hands tightened a little around mine.

"I'd imagine so," Raife nodded. None of the Davies' reacted to his calm demeanor, but I'm sure that was just part of their strategy.

"I throw a mean curve ball," Kelly's husky voice sounded as she stared at Raife. The Davies' family straightened up, and suddenly, the whole field was filled with their harmonious chuckles.

I was lost. But Ashley wasn't laughing either.

As the rest of the Ashley's family moved toward the field, Carmen and my girlfriend were having a staring contest. Ashley didn't move, and neither did I. In fact, just to make myself more inconspicuous, I ducked my head a little behind Ashley's strong, sloping shoulder blade.

Three things happened simultaneously.

First, a crack of thunder resonated in the dark sky, and a powerful breeze gusted through the field, ruffling my hair. Second, Ashley stiffened, and gripped my hands so hard I was afraid they would snap. Then, Carmen turned her bright red eyes in my direction, scrutinizing me. A smile played across her lips, and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"You brought a snack," she stated excitedly, and stepped into a threatening crouch. In a matter of seconds, Ashley's hands had left mine, and she was crouched protectively in front of me, a savage, animalistic snarl ripping through the silence of the field.

I had never seen her act like this, and I'm sure my eyes were about to bulge out of my sockets. Every part of my body was shaking mercilessly. This was surely the single most intimidating thing I'd ever witnessed in my life.

The rest of Ashley's family, even Madison, formed the defensive wall in front of me again, spitting and growling angrily like a pack of wolves. Patrick and Kelly flanked Carmen, Kelly mirroring Carmen's menacing stance, while Patrick stood stock straight, eyes wide.

"She's with us," Raife informed them, his voice tight and controlled as he trained his eyes on Carmen.

"A human?" Patrick asked incredulously, his deep red eyes focused on me as he took a step forward. Ashley snarled viciously, her lip curling over her gleaming white teeth as she lurched forward. Glen put a large hand on her shoulder, dragging her back.

Yet, he looked as keyed up as she did.

"We're aware of that," Glen spat through gritted teeth, liquid topaz eyes on Carmen as he attempted to steady Ashley.

I longed to reach out, and take my girlfriend in my arms, to protect her from all of this rage.

But of course, she was the one safeguarding me, and all I could do was watch idly, never more afraid in my life. Afraid for myself, and for the rest of the Davies' family.

Especially Ashley.

"We will not harm the human girl," Patrick assured the seven vampires in front of me, taking a tentative step forward. Ashley attempted to get at him, but Glen held her firmly in place.

All I could do was look on in horror.

To my surprise, Kelly stepped in front of Patrick, her posture still alert. "Perhaps a baseball game isn't favorable at the moment."

"I agree," Jake snapped. His shoulders were tensed, and his eyes were narrowed.

"We will go," Patrick said quietly, holding up a hand in defeat. "Farewell, Raife." He nodded in my direction once, and with one last fleeting look at the Davies, he began to walk back in the direction of the forest. Carmen's eyes never left my face, and I reflexively stepped backward. Then, Kelly slipped her arm around Carmen's waist, and led her away.

I watched them slink away, and stared at the place where they had disappeared until I felt Ashley loop her strong arm around my own waist. The Davies stood in a circle around us, and Raife was rattling off irate instructions.

"Glen, Jake and I will run South to spread Ashley's scent. Madison, Kyla, and Christine will be wearing a few of Spencer's jackets, and attempt to run her scent North. It's better for Carmen to think they went in opposite directions in an effort to save Spencer."

"Why should I help?" All eyes were on Madison as she looked at me coldly. I shrank into Ashley's side, inhaling the essence of her, and trying to slow the rapid beating of my heart. "What does _she_ mean to _me_?"

"Mads," Ashley's voice was slightly panicked, pleading almost.

Christine exhaled sharply. "Madison, Spencer is part of this family now. You will help Ashley, and do as your father says."

Madison rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, sulking sourly. Raife turned his attention to Ashley.

"Go," he ordered, then turned to me. I pressed my face against Ashley's cold side, and his eyes softened a little. "You're going to be alright, Spencer." I nodded fervently as if I actually believed what he was promising.

The truth was I had never been more terrified in my life.

"Let's go, Spencer," Ashley's voice was low, and strained in my ear. I was truly dazed as she led me toward the trees.

"Ashley!" We both turned at the sound of Kyla's high soprano voice. "Don't run; Carmen will find you." Ashley nodded, and ushered me toward Glen's Jeep. The harness was ridiculous. I mean _utterly ridiculous._

So I let Ashley do it, focusing on trying to calm my rapid heartbeat.

As Ashley slammed the driver's seat door, revved the engine, and tore off through the field, her expression was fixed on the windshield. Her golden eyes never looked my way, not even when we began to barrel over trees in the forest.

"What, is he coming after me now?" My voice was an octave higher than usual. I think I was just too proud to admit that for the first time since I had entered Ashley's world, I was truly afraid.

"We're getting you away from here, Spencer. Far, far away," she growled, clenching her slender hands around the steering wheel, and refusing to meet my gaze.

Arthur.

"No. No, Ashley, don't do this! We can't; _I _can't! You have to take me home. Arthur will call the FBI, and they'll be all over your family, and--" I broke off as I struggled violently with the harness, sweat beading on my forehead as we broke the trees, and swerved onto the road.

"Calm down," Ashley's musical voice soothed me, and I stopped my fruitless escape. She grasped one of my hands in her cold one, and squeezed gently.

I was still mad, but she was doing a fantastic job of calming me down.

"Please take me home, Ash." My voice shook as I whispered the request, tilting my head as I pleaded with her. She hit the breaks, staring hard at me as we sat on the side of the road. Then, it hit me.

I had called her Ash.

The silence was deafening. Ashley closed her amber eyes, and ran her noticeably shaky, free hand through her chocolate locks.

"I can't do that, Spence," she mumbled back just as quietly. My heart fluttered.

_Spence._

Nothing had ever sounded as beautiful to me as that one syllable.

"You don't understand. She's a tracker…I saw her mind. It's her obsession…and she wants _you_. Her plan was set before Patrick even realized you were human…she begins the hunt tonight."

So Carmen wanted me?

"But she and Kelly…" I trailed off, furrowing my brow as I fiddled with the obscene harness again. Why would Carmen want a frail human like me?

Besides, I wouldn't leave Ashley for anybody.

Her velvety chuckle rang through the car, and she opened her eyes. However, her angelic expression wasn't what I had expected.

Her tawny eyes were hard, and the laugh was bitter.

"She's going to kill you, Spencer."

My heart dropped into my stomach.

"But you…I…Kyla and Jake, and…" I stuttered. Now I was _really_ frightened for my life.

"She'll wait until they're out of the way," Ashley explained darkly. "You didn't see…you don't understand…once Carmen commits to a hunt, she's unshakable. She won't stop until she gets you. We'll have to kill her."

I had absolutely nothing to say. I had been rendered speechless by Ashley's words.

Again.

So what does Spencer Carlin do? Change the subject, of course.

"Look, I have a plan," I began feebly, rubbing my thumb across Ashley's hand, willing her to listen to me.

"No," she said firmly, looking down at our hands, and biting her lip. I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face.

Even when she looked apprehensive, she still looked untouchably incredible.

"Just take me back to my house. I'll pack my clothes, and tell Arthur I'm going back to Ohio. The tracker will follow us, leave him alone, and you can take me wherever the hell you want," I finished, hoping I sounded reasonably convincing.

Ashley was conflicted, I could tell. She shut her eyes, and let go of my hand, pressing her icy fingertips to her temples.

"It's ludicrously unsafe," she murmured. I narrowed my eyes.

"I _demand_ you take me home," I told her in my best commanding voice. Ashley opened her eyes, which widened a fraction. Her hands fell limply to her sides, and she stared at me, clear surprise coloring her pale face.

I was pretty stunned at myself too, if you want to know the truth.

"We're leaving tonight, whether you like it or not," Ashley said warily, and started the Jeep. "Tell Arthur you can't stay another moment in L.A. Pack whatever you can, and get in your truck. You have fifteen minutes, Spencer. Alright? Fifteen minutes, and I mean it. Kyla, Glen, and I will be watching, and prepared to intercede should you exceed that time frame."

I nodded tightly. I watched Ashley with fascination, trying desperately to emotionally prolong the necessary departure from my father. She pulled out a small, silver cell phone, and punched a button.

"Glen, this is what's going to take place," Ashley spoke quickly into the phone as she turned a corner. I was straining to hear. "I will walk her to the door, considering that the tracker is not present. From the second she crosses the threshold, she has _fifteen_ _minutes_."

Her topaz eyes flashed briefly to mine as she purposely enunciated the last two words.

That was hardly enough time to say goodbye to Arthur. But I had to live with it, and I wasn't about to protest.

"Glen, you will monitor the outside of the house, and Kyla will retrieve the truck. I will be with Spencer in her room, then you can take the Jeep home and let Raife know what's going on."

Ashley was silent, then I was thrown back in the seat as the speedometer increased at an alarming rate.

Glen must have said something she didn't appreciate.

"Think this through. We need surveillance on all sides of the house, and if the tracker happens to be there…we will keep driving."

"We're going to make it," I announced in a small voice, not daring to look Ashley's way. The absence of sound on our end was irritating, and I finally chanced a glance at Ashley, who was looking intently out the window as she drove, listening.

"You're driving the Jeep home, Kyla," Ashley told her patiently.

Once again I was shut out of the conversation as Kyla chattered away.

"Spencer's truck doesn't contain seating for all of us." I could tell Ashley's patience was wearing thin, so I reached out and laced our fingers together. She showed me a nose-crinkling smile, and I blushed furiously.

Even in imminent danger…butterflies.

"_ASHLEY, PUT ME ON CONFERENCE!" _Kyla's melodic voice screeched, and Ashley held the phone away from her ear, wincing. I giggled as she pressed a button. The silver device sat between us, and Ashley used her remaining free hand to drive.

"Hi, Spencer!" Kyla's soprano voice floated through the tiny speaker, a little too excitedly considering the circumstances. The phone frequency, however, was perfect. I could hear Kyla as if she were sitting as close to me as Ashley was.

"Hey Ky."

Shortening names had now become my only vice.

She giggled in response. "Anyway, Ashley. I think you should stay behind."

The speedometer's needle crawled higher, and I gripped the harness with my right hand cautiously.

"I won't do that," Ashley growled. "I will not leave Spencer alone."

"She won't be alone," Kyla insisted. "Jake and I will take her. She'll be safe."

"I agree with Kyla," I said quietly.

My hand was being smashed, I swear.

"Spencer, listen to me," Ashley began through clenched teeth as the speedometer climbed.

"No, _you_ listen!" My confidence was slowly trickling back, and I forced her to look at me. Her golden eyes were covered with tinges of defeat, and my voice softened a little. "Carmen saw how protective you were over me. It would be safer if we weren't together, because she's going to automatically think that I'm with you."

"She's right, Ashley," Glen's deep voice sounded through the speakers.

And as I scrutinized my girlfriend's breathtaking face, her copious amounts of resolve disappeared. I brought her frigid hand to my lips, and kissed it.

Her grin was flawless.

"Help your family get rid of Carmen," I whispered coaxingly. "Then, come meet me in Ohio. I'll be okay, Ash. Trust your siblings."

The logic was working on her.

"You realize this could potentially put your mother and stepfather in danger, Spencer," she reminded me, turning her attention back to the road.

Like that would be such a bad thing…

"I won't go home."

"You won't?" She asked, clearly confused.

"We'll figure something out," Kyla declared cheerfully, jumping back into the conversation. Ashley's head whipped back around to the phone.

"Kyla, the weather is usually very _sunny_ in Ohio, you know."

Ashley's sister scoffed audibly. "It's called staying indoors."

I smirked. So far, I hadn't hear anybody besides Raife defy my girlfriend.

Silence on both ends, now. God, this was torture.

"Glen," Ashley snarled.

"What?" He feigned innocence, and I heard Kyla's melodic cackle in the background.

I really hated not being able to read minds like Ashley. I was out of the loop.

"The best thing is to get Carmen alone, Ash. That way, you can focus on taking her down, and not worry about Spencer's safety," he explained.

Much better.

Ashley's eyes flickered to mine, blue against gold. "Could you at least make a valiant effort to keep your opinions to yourself?"

"So noted," Glen said in a deep voice, and I could almost picture him saluting. A slow smile stretched across my face at the thought.

"Kyla," Ashley addressed the smaller vampire on the other end of the phone line, her eyes never leaving mine. "If anything--_anything_--happens to Spencer, I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you hear me?" I gulped.

I'd hate to be Kyla right now.

However, she seemed unphased. "Yes, I understand."

"Will Jake be strong enough for this?"

"He'll be fine," Kyla said in an irritated tone. Ashley finally broke our eye contact, and looked at the silver phone.

I suddenly wished that phone didn't exist so she wouldn't have to give it any attention.

"Can _you_ handle this?" A hint of playfulness bled through her tone, and I smiled.

Ashley was legitimately amazing.

To my outright bewilderment, a guttural snarl was emitted from the other end. I was clutching the harness, and cowering against my seat in pure terror

I simply couldn't imagine Kyla looking as menacing as Ashley had when she was ready to attack.

"Alright, alright," Ashley conceded, and snapped the phone shut. The Jeep slowed to a stop, and I peered over the window.

My blonde hair stood up on end.

Ashley was suddenly at my side, pulling the behemoth Jeep door open, and chuckled when she saw I was still slumped in my seat. She wordlessly lifted me into her strong arms, and set me on the ground.

As she looked around, her expression had morphed into one of complete vigilance.

"Come on," she said in a low voice, and wrapped her arm around my waist, leading me to the house.

Here we go.

*******

**R&R, POR FAVOR :))**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER&EVER.**


	19. Please Forgive Me

**Woohoo another update! Okay so, I've got a question for you guys. How many of you actually like girls? I swear, I'm not some creepy stalker, I'm just curious to see how many readers on here actually are lol. :))**

**Your reviews were amazing as usual! It always makes my day when I see the response from you guys!**

**Okay don't kill me...but the updates may be a little stretched out this week. It's real busy for me. But I promise, I'm going to finish this story!**

**Blazed18: OMG I LOVE YOU! You're my 200th reviewer!!! *virtual hug* seriously, i never thought I'd even break 150 reviews...I don't find myself as talented as you guys say I am haha. :))**

**This chapter is dedicated to AnonymousDrifter for being a new reviewer, and saying all those sweet things :))**

**Enjoy everyone, I love you all!**

*******

In the protective enclosure of Ashley's strong arm, I felt utterly safe, yet so afraid at the same time. The night was pitch black--blacker than usual, in my opinion--and the only light streamed from the porch.

Arthur was waiting for me.

"Glen, Kyla," Ashley hissed. We stopped dead on the walkway to the porch as she scanned the yard cautiously. I couldn't see her siblings, but maybe she could.

"Don't worry, Spencer. This'll be over before you know it," Glen's disembodied, cheerful voice floated toward me, and I could feel Ashley pull us forward again. Suddenly, I felt moisture pull at the back of my eyes.

I hadn't had the chance to acquaint myself with Glen properly, but it made me want to cry at the thought of never seeing him again. A faint reminder of the ultimate goodbye I would have to face, just mere moments away.

I shivered, and encircled my arms tightly around Ashley, bathed in the porch light. She wrapped me in her embrace, and buried her cold face in my neck, breathing deeply.

"Fifteen minutes," she warned inaudibly. This was it.

I pulled back, still locked gratefully in her impenetrably strong arms, and framed her angelic face in my hands.

"Ashley, I love you," I whispered fiercely. "No matter what happens tonight, or tomorrow, I will _always_ love you. Always."

"Get inside, Spencer. We have to hurry." Her eyes were shining, and if I didn't know better, I would've thought she was going to break down right then and there.

But Ashley doesn't cry.

She began to untangle herself from me, but I wouldn't let go of her. "Wait."

Ashley's arms stilled, hanging loosely off my waist, and I watched her golden eyes flicker to my lips hungrily.

"Disregard everything I say to you in the next five minutes," I requested quietly as she leaned in. I closed the distance, reveling in the sweet taste of her flawless, full lips on mine. I broke the kiss for air, then placed a series of soft, chaste ones on her cold, surprised lips.

Tonight, I wasn't going to bother being careful.

I pulled back a second time, and Ashley's amber eyes were still closed. I smiled shyly, biting my lip, and excavated myself from her grip.

"Go away, Ashley!" I shrieked, slamming the door in her dazed face.

Still reeling from that amazing kiss. Just like me.

"I never want to see you again! Leave me alone!" My voice cracked angrily, and real tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Spence?" Arthur called, concern coating his voice. I ignored him, running upstairs and not bothering to stop my onslaught of tears.

Even if it's just a ruse, I hated the thought of treating Ashley that way. Or leaving her.

I banged my bedroom door shut, still sobbing, and threw myself onto the floor. Grabbing the first clothes my fingers touched, I stuffed everything into a random duffel bag in my closet. Just as I reached for my secret stash of cash in a hidden shoebox, I heard Arthur's fist connect with the door, over and over.

Just like the battering ram that was attacking my heart for yelling at Ashley. But I had to ignore it.

"Spence, are you alright?" he called, painfully bewildered.

"I'm getting the hell out of here," I screamed through my tears, rushing past him into the bathroom, and dropping my toiletries inside the bag.

"Did she hurt you?" Arthur's voice was protective now. I pushed past him, slamming the door in his face again.

"No!" My voice was a few octaves higher, and I slid down the door to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Ashley was in my room now, shoving my clothes skillfully into another duffel bag. I tried not to look at her; that would stop my tears.

And I needed this to continue to make it believable.

"Well…did she break up with you?" Arthur asked feebly. I could practically see him rubbing the five o'clock shadow on his chin perplexedly.

"_I _broke up with _her_!" I shouted, slightly breathless as I tried to control my racking shoulders. Ashley helped me up gingerly, her touch instantly calming me, and strapped my bag over my shoulder, the identical one dangling off her own. Then, she framed my face in her icy hands, and pressed a soft kiss to each of my salty cheeks. I inhaled her heady scent, and my unrelenting sobs began to die down. She flashed me a crooked smile, and wiped my tears with the pads of her thumbs.

Then, she was gone.

I wrenched the door open, still slightly upset, but more relaxed, and stomped down the stairs. Arthur followed.

"Spencer," he said sternly, and caught my elbow in the foyer. I didn't turn around. "I thought you liked her."

I hadn't planned on this. I hadn't planned on having to explain to him. I struggled to fabricate a story.

But all I could think of was Ashley's perfect face.

Then, an idea struck me, and I absolutely hated myself for it. I was going to hurt him so mercilessly, and he didn't even deserve it.

I spun around, and glared up at his questioning, distressed face. Fresh tears sprang into my eyes.

"I _do _like her, Dad! I can't handle how much I do, and I can't make a home for myself here. I _hate _L.A.!"

He staggered back, holding his arm as if I had electrocuted him. Tears fell in waterfalls down my face, and I could barely see. My vision was too blurry.

I had never loathed myself more than in that moment.

"But, Spence," his tone was soft, wounded. I hate myself. "I just got you back."

I turned around, sobs rolling in my shoulders. My body was shaking. My next declaration was going to kill him.

"I can't stand it here, and I won't make this mistake for myself," I said softly, my voice breaking in just the right spot. I knew he had flinched.

I had just repeated the exact words my mother had used when she left Arthur.

Without another word, I jerked the door open, and rushed out, letting my free-flowing tears mingle with the pouring rain as I dashed blindly across the yard.

I was hideously frightened that Carmen was right behind me, and that none of the Davies' were around.

I climbed into my truck, throwing my bag into the back, and turned the key, already waiting in the ignition.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" I yelled. But I knew he hadn't heard me.

And even if he had, my promise wouldn't suffice for the cruel bombshell I had dropped on him.

I gunned out of the driveway, and revved the old engine, speeding off in the direction of the Davies' mansion. Moments ticked by, and I was so focused on crying that I didn't think of anything else. I couldn't think of Arthur, or Carmen, or anyone.

I just wanted Ashley to hold me.

As if on cue, something slammed into the side of the truck, and I gasped, trying not to swerve.

Ashley.

"He's going to forgive you, you know." Her loud, musical voice filled my ears, and I looked at her. Her chocolate locks were wet, but not soaked enough considering how much rain was coming down. She was latched onto the driver's side door, almost like Spiderman. Her immaculate face was contorted into an expression of both sympathy, and rigid alertness.

I could tell she was listening for Carmen.

"Pull over," she commanded, shaking the accumulating rain from her face. I ignored her request, but couldn't tear my gaze away from her calming, tawny eyes.

I wonder why I haven't crashed yet.

"I can drive," I told her, tears pouring down my cheeks. Then, Ashley opened the door, and I was suddenly on her lap. She lifted me easily into the passenger seat, and gripped the wheel, turning onto an obscured road.

The truck didn't deviate at all.

"You're in no condition to do so, Spence," she assured me, taking one of my hands into one of hers, and dexterously steered with her other. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

I nodded, sniffling as I focused my gaze on the slashing sheets of rain out the window. Then, I saw headlights flash in my passenger side mirror. I tensed, clenching Ashley's hand reflexively.

"It's just Kyla," she soothed. My expression must have been puzzled, for she turned her angelic face to mine. "The tracker followed us."

Oh. My. _God._

I was okay with this when I had been talking about it earlier, but now that I knew Carmen was running behind us, I was excessively frightened.

"We can't outrun her," I stated in a strained whisper. Then, the truck shuddered as I felt something slam into the back window. My hair-raising shriek lasted all of a fraction of a second before Ashley silenced me with her hand over my mouth.

"It's just Glen!" she hissed inaudibly, and wound her arm tightly around my waist. I leaned my head against her shoulder, her chocolate curls tickling my forehead as I took in her tranquil, sweet aroma.

I need to relax.

"You're going to be safe, Spencer," she told me matter-of-factly.

"I won't be alright though," I fidgeted, pressing deeper into her side. "I won't be with you."

"I'll be by your side in just a few days time." She shot me a nose-crinkling smile, and squeezed me a little. Just as quickly, the smile disappeared, and she stared blackly at the road ahead.

"Ashley?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Why did Carmen choose me?"

Ashley clenched her sculpted jaw, and I felt the urge to stretch my face the few inches toward it, and kiss her there.

"It's my fault. It was entirely careless of me, and I apologize for that," she muttered bleakly.

"No, I mean, there are tons of people in L.A. Why didn't Carmen just go after one of them?"

She smiled wryly. "To a certain extent, it's your fault."

Wait, what?

"If you didn't smell so…tempting, then she probably would have left you alone without a second though. But that was only strike one…when I defended you, she felt progressively more challenged. She became obsessed with tracking you at that exact moment, and we've just presented her with her most exhilarating test yet. It's her favorite game, and now that she knows you have a clan of seven protecting you, she'll stop at nothing." Her tone was layered with abhorrence.

I thought for a moment as Ashley took another turn.

"But I thought I only smelled the way I do to you."

"You don't smell the same to the others," she hesitated, "but you're nevertheless extremely appealing. There's no other option…I have to kill her, and Raife won't be happy."

I nearly laughed out loud at the thought of Ashley standing over Carmen's lifeless body--Carmen, my potential murderer--as Raife scolded her. It was all very ironic to me.

The creak of the truck's rubber tires against the wood of a bridge signaled to me that we were almost there. The Davies' mansion loomed in the distance, a single light visible in an upstairs window.

They were trying very hard to stay inconspicuous.

"How do you kill a vampire?" I blurted out. My cheeks immediately flushed bright red as she glanced harshly at me. Her topaz eyes were undecipherable.

"I'll have to tear her to shreds, and burn the pieces."

I gulped. "Will she…will the tracker try to kill you?"

"Spencer, don't you _dare_ waste your time worrying about my safety. My primary concern right now is you, and only you." Her usually velvet voice was suddenly raw, and I lifted my head from her shoulder to get a better look. But before I could sneak a glimpse of her flawless facial expression, I felt myself being pulled from the truck, and tucked against Glen's chest as he ran me into the mansion.

I hadn't even registered that the truck had stopped.

We were in the parlor, and I was surprised when I saw Patrick conversing in low tones with Raife. Christine was at her husband's side, smiling at me. The smile didn't reach her eyes, though.

Was she afraid, too?

"She's tracking us," Ashley announced, her voice raised as she came to stand next to me. "What's _he_ doing here?"

My eyes were trained on Patrick's guilty face. He stared back at me, silent apologies glinting in his red eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said to Raife as his eyes flickered to Ashley's glare. "I knew that when your daughter defended her, Carmen would consider it a challenge."

Just like Ashley had said.

Kyla whispered something in Jake's ear, then danced forward, pulling him upstairs by the hand. Madison was scowling balefully at me from Glen's side with enraged golden eyes.

"Can we stop her?" Glen asked urgently.

"There is no way you could possibly shake her. I've never seen anything like her in my three hundred years. However, I'm solely here to warn you." His eyes gleamed greedily as they stared at me. I held my ground though, and stared back.

One of my more courageous moments.

"Are you sure she's worth it?" Patrick mumbled to Raife, and Ashley lunged forward. A guttural snarl emitted from her throat

Then, Jake was there, dragging Ashley backward by the waist. I didn't even see him. Ashley was panting heavily, but all eyes were still on Patrick.

As if nothing had even happened.

Raife disregarded his daughter, and looked gravely at the foreign vampire. "Are you with us?"

Patrick cowered a little as the Davies' clan stared at him. Ashley in particular, who was still struggling in her brother's grip. I wanted to go to her, but in all honesty, I was too afraid to move.

Much too afraid.

"This is really an intriguing way of life you've created for yourself, but I will not stay. I would hate to cross Carmen's path as an enemy. But heed my parting words: be prepared. She's extraordinary, with unparalleled senses--absolutely lethal! I'm truly sorry for this occurrence. I hope you all find your way out safely."

As Patrick backed toward the door, Raife casually shoved his hands into the pockets of his khakis, and plastered on a warm smile. "Take care, brother."

I almost smiled at Raife's hospitality.

Patrick nodded once, surveying the Davies' family. Ashley still lurched about in Jake's steely grip, and growled at Patrick as he passed. His gaze lingered on me a little longer than necessary, then he disappeared through the doorway.

One, two, three…

"She's close," Ashley declared, made her way toward me again, her face composed. "She's watching us, and waiting for her female companion."

I swallowed as all eyes turned to Raife.

"Here's what we're going to do," he began. "Kyla and Jake will run Spencer south, and the rest of us will lead the tracker away. Spencer, you'll need to trade clothes with Madison."

My blood ran cold.

"_WHAT?" _Madison spat, venom practically dripping from that one word. "I already had to wear her clothes once. I don't want the stench to _linger_."

"Mads…" Glen started in a coaxing tone as he placed a big hand on her shoulder. She shoved him off, and took a step toward Ashley.

Now I see who wears the pants in the relationship…

I turned my gaze toward Ashley, whose perfect face remained completely serene.

"Christine?"

"Of course," she smiled in a motherly manner, and swept me into her grasp. Before I knew it, we were in a dark bedroom somewhere in the third story. The surroundings seemed unfamiliar to me, so I guessed it was Christine and Raife's bedroom.

It smelled incredible, but not nearly as much as Ashley's.

Christine began shedding her clothes, and I averted my eyes. No, I wasn't going to look. That's Ashley's _mother_, for god's sake!

Well, figuratively.

"This may not work for long," Christine said quickly, "but the smell will stay at least until you're out of town." She handed me her shirt and slacks, and I wordlessly pulled them on. She made fast work of replacing her clothes with mine, and leaned down to swiftly roll the hems of her slacks up so I could actually see my feet.

There's quite a height difference between us.

She swung me up into her arms as soon as I had fixed the collar of the shirt, and we were back downstairs in a flash, but now we were in the Davies' garage.

There were _at least_ four cars in this two car garage, and they all looked like they were in pristine condition.

They all looked exceptionally expensive too.

Madison was sitting on a what looked like a workbench, filing her nails, while Glen threw obscured items into a heavy-looking backpack. Jake was sitting in his blue Nissan Xterra, but I couldn't even see him through the dark windows.

"You'll need the tint in the south," Christine winked at me as if she could read my mind. I smiled weakly back, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Glen and Madison are taking your truck, Spencer," Raife told me, handing Christine and Kyla small silver cell phones identical to the one Ashley had. "Ashley and I will take Glen's Jeep."

A trickle of fear cascaded down my spine. This was their hunting party.

"Carmen is going to follow you, Raife," Kyla said in her high soprano voice as she stared into space. "The other female is going to follow the truck."

I shuddered. I wanted Ashley so badly.

Then, for the second time, my wish was granted. My face was pressed into Ashley's chest, just above her breasts, as she wrapped her arms around me in a bone crushing hug. I inhaled her wonderful scent, and closed my eyes, grasping fistfuls of the back of her ivory sweater.

The same ivory sweater that I loved so much on her.

I tried to concentrate on not letting my tears betray me.

She brought her cold fingers to my chin, tilting it upward, and connected our lips. I poured my heart into that kiss. I gave her every bit of my energy, every bit of my strength. As we broke apart, I gasped for air. She rained sweet, soft butterfly kisses all over my face, not caring that her family was watching.

And at the present moment, I didn't care either.

I looked deeply into her golden eyes as she led me to the Nissan, and buckled me in. I rolled down the dark window as she closed the door, and she leaned her elbows onto it, her glorious face just inches from mine, studying me.

I willed my tears to stay away. She reached out an icy hand, and caressed my cheek. I leaned into her touch, sighing contently, and closed my eyes.

"Spencer, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe," she whispered lovingly, and pressed a chaste, lasting kiss on to my forehead. Her golden eyes were bright, yet sad. "I love you."

I can't do this.

I covered her hand with my own, and mustered up a smile. "I love you, too."

Her nose-crinkling smile nearly broke my resolve. Her hand fell away, and she turned. She bowed her head, and I longed to reach out to her. But I simply watched, and waited. Her flawless form straightened, and she walked through the kitchen door.

Moments later, as I allowed the waiting tears to fall, I heard the deafening rumble of my truck fade away into the distance. I didn't bother to stifle my sobs as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"You're wrong, Spencer," Jake's melodic voice floated into the backseat after a few minutes, and I looked up through my tears. He wasn't looking at me. "I can feel what you're feeling. Believe me when I say you _are_ worth it."

I shook my head wordlessly, releasing a loud sob as I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from shaking.

"You _are_ worth it," he repeated kindly. I said nothing again. Then, Kyla stepped into the backseat, sitting beside me.

"The woman is on Christine's trail," she informed us as she snapped her silver phone shut. As Jake peeled out of the driveway, and down the road, I continued to cry.

God, I'm emotional tonight.

I didn't care, though. More distance was being put between me and Ashley. I felt worthless. If anything happened to any of the Davies, I would never be able to forgive myself.

Ever.

Kyla intertwined our fingers, and began to rub soothing circles into the back of my hand, just like Ashley did. Then, I understood why she wasn't sitting in the front with Jake.

She had seen that I was going to react like this.

After awhile, my sobs died down. I tired myself out by crying so much, and sank into a dreamless, comfortable sleep.

Kyla never let go of my hand, and for that, I was grateful.

I dreamt only of Ashley.

I missed her already.

*******

**R&R PLEASE!! :))**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER&EVER!!!  
**


	20. Here With Me

**Hey guys :)) boy, I'm ridiculously exhausted. But I decided you guys deserved another chapter because of your INCREDIBLE reviews. I mean, I was flattered. There were so many! And I see some of my lurkers have come out and started reviewing. Welcomeee friendsss!!! :)) lol. I must say, I LOVE the fact that you guys leave me lengthy reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :))**

**To those of you who were wondering...I'm going to quote Gym Class Heroes in saying...**

**"I like girls, they like me, they look so good they in they seven jeansss." :))**

**Yeah, girls are amazing, I'm gonna have to agree with thinkingofblue and riahpebbles. You guys made me smile! I'm not too much into labels either--they're for barcodes and what not--but if you wanna classify me, I'm bi. But I have my doubts...sometimes I think I'm just full on lesbian ;)**

**orgy123: **OHEMEFFGEE. ITS YOU!!! Ohmygod. OHHHHMYYY. I feel quite starstruck. I've followed all of yours fics and loved EVERY SINGLE ONE. Oh geez oh geez oh geez you don't know how excited I got when I saw your review :)) Thank you so muchh you're AMAZINGG!!!

**Darlyka: **I think it's really really really REALLY sweet that you care about my wellbeing :)) thank you so, so much!

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU BECAUSE OF ALL YOUR AWESOMENESS!!! Please keep up the reviews, they really REALLY make my day. :))**

*******

When I finally woke up, I honestly couldn't make heads or tails of my thoughts. Hazed and blurry, all I could do was look around. I was in a semi-comfortable bed with a generic, floral print bedspread. The walls were a soft copper color, and there was a single lamp sitting on the bedside table.

I was in a hotel.

How did I get here?

Then, it all came rushing back to me so fast that I had to lay back down. Arthur's broken, wounded expression; the Davies clan split into hunting parties in an effort to surround Carmen. I remembered clutching Kyla's hand for dear life, my human death grip not seeming to bother her in the slightest. I cried myself dry, then fell asleep resting my hot forehead against the icy glass of the sleek, tinted window in Jake's Nissan.

Icy. Like Ashley's fingertips.

Ashley.

I recalled her threatening snarl as she lunged at Patrick, straining helplessly against Jake's iron grip. The almost pained look in her eyes as she kissed me for the last time. The way she said 'I love you.' The way she smelled, the way her shoulders slumped the slightest bit when she turned away from me.

Everything. And I felt the looming pressure of tears pricking the back of my eyes.

I reminisced on the warm atmosphere as we had entered Ohio. Jake had checked us into the hotel nearest to the airport. Kyla carried me inside without difficulty, murmuring quietly to Jake as she tucked me in. Sleep evaded me without fail.

That was the last of my memories from the previous evening, and I sat up again, wiping all remnants of sleep from my tired eyes. I rose stiffly, stretching each leg out, and flexing to regain feeling.

It felt like I had been sleeping in the same position for days.

The glaring green numbers of the bedside clock told me it was three, but there was no indication of night or day. I drew back the thick curtains across the room that were obscuring the possible streams of light, however I was met with blackness.

Three in the morning.

I tensed, and scratched my arms, my fingers coming into contact with the fuzzy material of Christine's sweater. I looked down, and realized I was still wearing her clothes. I scanned the room in search of my duffel bag, and when I had located it, opened the zipper.

Oh my God.

Oily tears welled in my bloodshot eyes as my senses were assaulted full force with the unique scent of Ashley. Well, of course I was going to smell her all over my clothes; she had basically packed for me.

I missed her so much.

I selected a pair of dark jeans, and a comfortable, baggy black sweater. I shed Christine's clothes, and took my time folding them delicately, trying to busy my mind. I wrapped myself in all that was Ashley as I dressed, and felt remarkably more relaxed.

All I was missing was her physical presence.

"Spencer?" Kyla's soft melodic voice floated through the door as she stepped inside.

"Hey," I smiled weakly, and zipped the Ashley-scented duffel bag closed.

She looked me over, a film of concern covering her wide, amber eyes. "You look rested. How are you feeling?"

I deliberated for a moment. How was I feeling, _really_?

I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm alright." My voice was hoarse and faint from lack of use.

"I took the liberty of ordering some food for you," Kyla said cheerfully as she took my hand, and led me into the living room.

I liked Kyla a lot. I already considered her my sister, and she made me feel really safe in the absence of Ashley. I was thankful for that; right now, she was the only thing keeping me sane.

I dug hungrily into what I thought was a roast chicken sandwich, but I couldn't even taste it. I was starving, so I was sort of just shoveling food down my throat.

Yeah, I'm a hearty eater.

We sat in silence. Jake's arm was draped across Kyla's shoulders as they watched the news, perfectly still and beautiful. Then, I noticed that they looked completely blank.

Their eyes were empty. Dead.

"Kyla?"

"Yes?" her head snapped toward me, eyes fearful, almost as if she was afraid she had done something wrong.

"What are we doing?"

"Waiting for Raife's phone call." She chewed on her lip slightly, glancing at the small silver cell phone perched precariously on the armrest next to her. She was nervous.

And I understood.

"He should have called by now," I stated, my voice a strained whisper. "How long has it been?" Kyla sighed quietly, leaning her head back against Jake's arm. She decided to dodge my question.

"It means that they don't have any news."

I swallowed, suddenly losing my ravenous appetite as I gingerly pushed the plate away. I closed my eyes, allowing my chin to rest against my chest. I was massaging my temples therapeutically when I felt a muscled hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and was met with Jake's kind eyes. He was sitting beside me on the floor.

"Spencer, please don't fret about anything. You're going to be absolutely fine; nothing can hurt you here," he chanted in a soothing voice. I immediately fell victim to his useful gift, easing off and breathing deeply.

"I know."

Jake frowned. It occurred to me that a frown sort of suited him. He didn't look angry; he almost looked puzzled, broody almost.

It was a trademark facial expression most kids at King High had become quite familiar with. I had just never taken the opportunity to look up close.

And the view was magnificent.

"You're frightened," his voice was quiet as he rubbed circles into my shoulder. I tried desperately to fight back my tears.

"You heard Patrick." My voice quavered, and I tried to keep it steady as I spoke in hushed tones. "Carmen is lethal. If anything happened to any of your family, Raife, Christine, Glen…even Madison…how could I live with myself? I wouldn't be able to. Ashley shouldn't be risking her life for me…I love her too much to--"

"Spencer," Jake's tone was authoritative as he cut me off, and I bit my tongue. "You're worrying about things that are wholly unnecessary for you to be anxious about. We are stronger than you think. There are seven of us, and two of them. Ashley is fighting for _you_, and our only true fear is losing that battle. Losing you."

I wasn't convinced. "But--"

This time it was Kyla who interrupted me, coming to sit beside me on the floor, and caressing my cheek with her cold fingers. Her touch was feather-light; I could hardly feel it.

"Ashley's been alone for years, Spencer. After living with her for so long, we see what you don't. The impact you've had on her life. It's like night and day, and none of us want to have to look into her eyes if she loses you. There will be nothing there."

Kyla and Jake put their marble arms over my shoulders, and I leaned wearily against Jake's. Even as the calm spread over me, I couldn't help but be entirely afraid for Ashley's life.

As much as I loved Jake and Kyla, there was no one's embrace I wanted to be in right now more than my girlfriend's.

The hours passed, and I flipped through the television channels. I fidgeted, and stared off into space at regular intervals. Needless to say, Kyla and Jake were dealing with the suspense a lot better than I was. When I couldn't stand sitting around anymore, I stood and ambled back into my vacant bedroom, purely for something to do.

Maybe I could sleep my troublesome feelings off.

Maybe I would dream of Ashley.

I didn't realize Kyla had followed me until I turned to get into bed. She licked her lips nervously, shooting me an apologetic glance as I slipped under the comforter. She sat cross-legged next to me, and we watched each other.

I was aching to ask her so many questions. _Too _many questions.

But I refrained.

"Kyla?" I asked. She cocked her head, her dark eyes telling me she was listening. "Where are they right now?"

"Raife and Ashley are leading the tracker as far north as possible, then they plan to turn and ambush her. Meanwhile, Glen and Madison are heading west with the other female in tow. The idea was to separate them; two on one. Should either of them turn around, one pair will head back to L.A. and guard your father. I believe things are going smoothly at the moment, especially if they haven't called."

A wave of relief washed over me. Well, okay. Maybe it wasn't a wave.

But still. I felt a little better

"What about Christine?"

Kyla blinked several times before she answered. "She's in L.A. keeping watching over everything. They're all just fine, Spencer." We shared a small smile, and I leaned up on one elbow to get a better view of her.

Kyla was every bit as beautiful her sisters. Her entire being seemed to dance even as she sat perfectly still in front of me.

"If I ask you a question," I began hesitantly, keeping my gaze firmly locked on her, "will you answer me honestly?"

"I will always tell you the truth," she assured me earnestly.

She meant it. I knew she did.

"How…how do you become a vampire?" My voice was nearly inaudible as I looked up shyly through my lashes at her.

The way Ashley had looked at me so many times before, minus the shy aspect.

Kyla looked down at her hands, palms lying open on the bedspread. She maneuvered herself onto the pillow next to me, and finally met my questioning stare.

"Ashley wouldn't want me to tell you that."

I couldn't possibly feel irritated with her. She kept her promise; that was the truth. I huffed silently, keeping my expression carefully ambiguous.

"She'll be infuriated with me," she sighed. I sensed Kyla wanted to tell me, she really did. But it wasn't her place.

Family loyalty and all that…everything my mother never stood for.

"Please, Ky," I whined, using her nickname. "I promise I won't tell Ashley."

I watched as her iridescent eyes softened. She caved.

"Keep in mind I can only tell you the mechanics," she said, tracing invisible patterns between us on the comforter. "I've never actually seen or done it myself, and I don't recall how it happened to me."

She looked up, searching my face. I was positively shaking with excitement, and nodded eagerly for her to continue. She averted her gaze back to her dancing hand, and scrunched her brows together.

"We're the world's most skilled predators as I'm sure Ashley has told you. We have an unnecessary amount of…'weapons' in our arsenal. Strength, speed to rival the fastest car or animal, and extremely sensitive perception. Then, there are those like Jake, Ashley, and I that have extra abilities. And as I'm sure you understand, we are physically attractive to our…other people."

I was too busy thinking of Ashley's beautiful face and flawless, curved body to catch the fact that Kyla almost said "our prey."

Good save.

"We have another needless piece of artillery: our venom," she continued, curling her lips back to show me her blinding, perfectly white teeth. "It works very slowly, spreading through the body, leaving our prey in too much pain to escape, creating an easy kill. However, if the venom is left to spread…the victim will feel as though death is a much better option. The conversion itself consumes a few days, depending on how close the poison enters the heart. Within that time frame, the casualty will endure the biggest bout of suffering possible for a vampire, next to death by our own kind, of course."

I shivered. "Ashley told me that it's very hard to…to stop. I don't think I understand."

Kyla smiled in the way that you would grin sympathetically at an innocent five year old. "Once we taste the blood, it's extremely difficult to keep from feeding. It's all very unpleasant, both for the vampire, and his or her prey."

I was enveloped by my thoughts. I thought of Ashley back in 1918, dying of the Spanish Influenza in a cold, dank hospital. I imagined a light sheen of sweat covering her burning skin as she fought to stay alive. Then, my mind flickered to her writhing form, thrashing about and crying out in pain as the fatal venom spread through her veins.

And I thought of her angelic features, and how much I wanted her with me.

Without warning, Kyla gasped and sat up, staring off into space. Jake burst into the room, and gathered her into his arms. I jumped out of bed too, hurrying into the living room after them. Kyla's mouth was agape as she sat motionless on the couch. Jake placed a paper in front of her, and closed a pencil within her grasp.

"What do you see?" he asked intently, his voice low.

"She's not following Ashley and Raife anymore," Kyla's voice was quiet, and running at an unnervingly fast pace as she articulated each syllable. The pencil in her hand danced fluidly across the paper. I watched, completely absorbed in her actions. "I see a room. It's dark, with many mirrors. The floors are wooden, and…"

"What is she doing?" Jake asked methodically, as if he had asked her this question a million and one times before. His arm was slung gently around her shoulders.

"She's running a VCR. Or trying to. I don't know where she is, though. It's too dark to see." Kyla's voice was trancelike.

I watched, hypnotized. It was all very fascinating.

"Is she in the mirror room?" Jake leaned forward a little, on red alert now.

"Yes. There's a VCR there too, and she's bending down, playing with the buttons. She's waiting for something…a decision hasn't been made yet." Kyla's darkening eyes came back into focus, and she dropped the pencil, breathing heavily and leaning against Jake. He kissed her head affectionately, and I pivoted my gaze to the drawing, not wanting to intrude on their moment together.

I gasped. It couldn't be.

"Spencer?" Kyla asked curiously, sitting up. I timidly withdrew the sketch from the table, interest flooding my mind.

"I know this place. It's my old ballet studio; I used to take lessons there when I was a kid." Jake and Kyla exchanged an undecipherable glance, and I let the picture fall back to its place. I rubbed my arm, not knowing what to do.

"She's going to avoid Raife and Ashley," Kyla concluded. She reached for her silver cell phone, and as if on cue, it rang.

My heartbeat sped up. Could it be Ashley?

"Raife," Kyla breathed she lifted the phone to her ear. I released a sigh I didn't know I had been holding.

I was glad their father was alright.

"Yes," Kyla paused, glancing my way. I shifted nervously from foot to foot. "The tracker got on the plane, and I saw her going to that room."

I was lost. Utterly lost.

I just wanted to talk to Ashley.

Kyla answered my silent prayer, and held the phone out to me. I snatched it, and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Spencer," Ashley's symphonic voice flooded the receiver. I couldn't quite discern her tone, but that didn't matter.

"Oh, Ashley! I've been worried sick."

"I told you not to think about anything but you," Ashley sighed in defeated frustration, and I giggled like a little girl.

The sensation I experienced just by listening to her breathing on the other line was enough to make me swoon and faint.

"Where are you?"

"Outside of Vancouver," Ashley's voice was quick, almost rushed. "We lost the tracker. It looks like she boarded a plane…but we're not sure where she's headed. She's just out of my hearing range."

The information seemed very meaningless in contrast to the heart-stopping sound of her wonderful, velvety voice.

"I know. Kyla saw her."

"She won't find you, though. You're completely safe," Ashley said confidently.

"I'm fine," I agreed. "Is Christine with Arthur?"

"Christine and Madison are both keeping watch on him. The tracker's significant other--the female--went near the house while Arthur was at work, but she's stayed away ever since. She's been through the city though…digging for your scent anywhere she can. But I'm sure we've outdone her; she can't find any trace of you."

I sighed into the phone, relief mixed with a dull ache in my heart.

"I miss you so much, Ashley," I whispered.

"As do I, Spencer. I feel like…like you've taken half of myself away with you."

I smiled secretly, reveling in the fact that she missed me just as much. "You can have it back soon if you come and get me."

"As soon as I possibly can. But I will eradicate everything that endangers you first."

That was a lost cause considering most things on the planet pose a threat to my unstable coordination. But I wasn't going to argue.

"I love you," I admonished. Her melodic chuckle sent shock waves down my spine, warming every part of my body. I could practically see her nose-crinkling smile in my head.

"Despite all the trials and tribulations that I've put you through? You truly are implausible, Spencer Carlin."

I laughed. Normally, I would have pouted, but her playful banter was doing wonders for my mood at the moment.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," Ashley said, her silky voice tinged with impossible softness. "I'll come for you soon."

My smile was a mile wide. "I'll be waiting."

Dial tone.

I held the phone to my ear for several moments afterward, then snapped it shut.

"Spencer?" I looked at Jake. "Where is your ballet studio?"

I furrowed my brow. "Just around the corner from my mother's house. I used to walk there after school…" I trailed off, comprehension suddenly dawning on me.

Carmen was there, and she could have my mother.

"It's here in Ohio?" he pressed.

"Yes," I replied inaudibly. I felt the color drain from my face. "Jake, is that phone safe?" He mirrored Kyla's confused expression, and looked back at me.

"It traces back to L.A., if that's what you mean. It doesn't reveal where we are."

"Can I use it to call my mother?"

Jake deliberated, then nodded. I was already dialing the house phone. "Make sure you don't mention where you are."

As soon as I heard my mother's answering machine, fresh tears sprang into my eyes.

I hadn't spoken to her since she kicked me out, but just because the circumstances were dangerous didn't mean I let go of my anger.

I tried to keep my voice lighthearted, yet still imperative.

"Mom? It's me…Spencer," I hesitated, debating whether I should hang up. "Please call me back at this number; it's an emergency. Don't leave the house until you talk to me! I need to talk to you right away, so please, _please_, don't ignore this call. I…bye, Mom."

I hung up. The message didn't sound too convincing, in my opinion, but how would you speak to your homophobic mother a year after she kicked you to the curb?

I fruitlessly attempted to pay attention to the weather forecast. But I couldn't. I couldn't focus on anything. My mind kept flickering from Carmen, to Ashley, to Carmen, to my mom, to Ashley, to the Davies family, then back to Ashley.

Jake and Kyla remained completely serene, staring blankly at the TV, not feeling the need to do anything like me.

Not feeling pressured to run screaming out the door, or pace, or drum my fingers on the glass table in front of me.

I focused on watching Jake and Kyla's stone, statuesque faces. I memorized the slopes and planes of their facial structures, just as I had shamelessly committed Ashley's to memory.

As if I would never have a chance to again.

I fell asleep taking in the colors of their timeless eyes, and didn't register I was in my bed until I felt Kyla's cold arms around me as she carried me into my room.

That night, I dreamt again.

I dreamt of Ashley.

I needed her back.

*******

**R&R PLEASE!! :))**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER&&EVER!!**


	21. Now You're Gone

**Oh god. I reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hope you guys don't hate me!!! In my defense, I said I would be very busy lol. And in fact, I was! I got sick from all of the busy things I have been up to and this slice of pizza I ate one night...not too pretty, guys. :(( But I'm back! I will still be pretty busy...but I'll posting as much as possible!**

**FOF TIME. I had to; the reviews were just TOO. FREAKING. AMAZING. Thanks so much :))**

**tbplrbear1:** Congratulations, you've succeeded in making me blush ferociously :)) lol thank you so much!

**ElloEllo9:** The showdown is coming my friend. And let me tell you...it will be FIERCELYBANGIN :))

**Blazed18:** Awwwww, no one's ever told me they're in love with me before! I feel so flattered :)) and thank you very much, you're so sweet!

**psparkle7189:** thank you very, very much! You know, it really makes me happy that people who haven't been interested in Twilight wanna go see it because of my fic. That in and of itself makes my day. Also...don't kill me for saying this, I swear I'm not some creepy stalker, but if that's you in that picture, you're pretty :)) just thought I'd throw that out there, you know? A compliment for the reviewer who compliments me :)) thanks!

**riahpebbles:** on the contrary, YOU'RE my idol for reviewing my story :))

**Darlyka:** Actually, I didn't even notice that line was paralleled with Decode lol good eyes, though! Awww, you're so sweet!!! Thanks for caring about my rest, it means a lot :)) and I'm flattered that you consider me your favorite author.

**esc15:** awwww I'm a reeeeeeeeal sucker for puppy dog eyes :))

**paragirl92riot:** In contrast to your review, I'm thanking you because YOU'RE amazing :))

**Devourprozak:** I love your username :)) and I love you back!

And finally, this chapter is dedicated to** Paulinne-V** for the sweetest, and longest review I have recieved so far! YES, I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!! They're FIERCELYBANGINNN. My cheeks were bright red! And thanks, I do care about my reviewers a lot! Without you guys, this fic wouldn't exist! Your review reallyy made my day! Hugs :))

**Have fun with this one, guys! I love you all!!!**

*******

As soon as I awoke, I knew it was too early.

Plus, whatever my mind felt was important enough to wake me up had dragged me reluctantly out of Ashley-swamped dreams. I shoved a floral-scented pillow over my face, and groaned.

I missed her so much.

My ears perked up when I heard the low voices of Kyla and Jake in the room adjacent to mine. Which was strange, because my human ears can never really detect them unless they want me to hear them.

I sat up, suddenly alert, and ran my fingers through my tangled blonde hair. I padded cautiously into the living room, and surveyed my surroundings. The large grandfather clock in one corner of the room chimed three in the morning, and the TV flickered dully in the opposite crook of the wall. When my eyes landed on Jake and Kyla, my hand flew to my mouth in honest shock.

Kyla was coming down from another heightened one of her visions, and sketching. Jake was bracing her shoulder with a strong, pale hand, and staring at her intently.

"Good morning, Spencer," Jake murmured, not looking up, completely engrossed in Kyla's work. Kyla's head turned gracefully toward me, however, and her beautiful face broke into a relieved smile. I smiled back, and staggered forward, sitting next to her as I glanced down at the drawing.

The room was mostly wooden, and a small TV and VCR were backed up near a large stone fireplace. A wrap-around sofa surrounded a scratchy rug that I remember rolling around on when I was a child. My eyes crawled to the nightstand, vacant of the one thing I was afraid wouldn't be sitting there.

My blood went cold.

"That's where the phone goes," I whispered, indicating the empty nightstand surface. Kyla and Jake's timeless, onyx eyes flashed to my blue ones, and I nearly cringed under their piercing gaze. "That's my mother's house."

Kyla's lips compressed into a tight, thin line, and she danced to her phone. She was speaking quickly into the mouthpiece, but I didn't bother to listen.

I was too transfixed on the sketch.

Jake exhaled, and combed his blonde hair with his fingers. He rested his elbows on his knees, and I fidgeted nervously.

I may not love my mother the way I used to, but I still care about her safety.

"Spencer," Kyla said. I glanced her way, not trying in the least to mask my fright. "Ashley is coming to get you. She and Glen are catching the first flight out of Vancouver. You're going to go away with them for awhile, alright?"

But I wasn't listening. I was still stuck on that first sentence.

Ashley was coming.

"Ashley?"

Kyla smiled at my childlike excitement, and nodded eagerly, holding the phone out to me. I snatched it from her hand, and pressed it to my ear, attempting fruitlessly to calm my erratic breathing.

"Spencer?" Ashley's calm, musical voice flooded the receiver, and every muscle in my body immediately relaxed.

"Hi," I breathed.

"I'm coming to get you," Ashley's urgent voice satisfied me, and I nodded mutely as if she could see my non-verbal confirmation. "You'll be safe soon, Spencer. I promise."

"I miss you," I told her, ignoring her promise. She sighed sadly.

"You're always on my mind." Her soft voice spread through every fiber in my body. I closed my eyes, and smiled contently. "I will be with you soon. Stay within Kyla and Jake's sight."

Dial tone.

I let the small, silver device fall into my lap, but kept my eyes shut tight. I could still hear Ashley's angelic voice ricocheting off the walls in my head.

I needed her so badly.

"We're going to stop the tracker, Spencer," Jake assured me, laying a comforting hand against my cheek. "She won't get away with this."

"She's going to hurt my mother," I announced.

Silence.

I felt Kyla sit down on my other side, but I still didn't open my eyes. "Jake and I will stay until she's safe. We won't let the tracker hurt her, but you need to go with Ashley."

At this, my eyes snapped open.

"Don't you see?" I shrugged them off, standing up and facing them, hysteria flooding my voice. "It's not_ me_ the tracker is out to hurt. It's everyone I love! She's starting with my mother because of our past, and how much she hurt me. She knows I would still come running for her…"

Kyla looked at me, her calm expression never faltering. "Spencer, sit down."

"No!" I shouted, angry tears running down my cheeks. "You can't save everyone, Kyla! Do you think I'll be able to live with myself if anything happens to any of you? Do you think it's only my human family the tracker can hurt me with?"

I sobbed loudly, and balled my shaking hands into fists. I didn't dare to look into either sets of bewildered black eyes staring at me, and stomped off to my room, slamming the door loudly for emphasis that I didn't want to be bothered.

I slipped under the covers, and curled up, letting the wave of sadness and regret wash over me. I cried for my mother, for the Davies' family, for Kyla and Jake.

For Ashley.

None of them deserved the way I was acting. But I was truly frightened. I clutched my pillow tightly to my face, sobbing into it, and pretended that it was Ashley's strong, comforting shoulder.

The only consolation for my terrified state was that I was going to be seeing Ashley in just a few hours time. It dawned on me that there was absolutely no way out of this nightmare. But then, I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I could see Ashley's perfect face…if I could just be with her again, maybe I could find a solution.

As I heard the hotel phone ring, I sprang up, and hurried into the living room, momentarily forgetting my previous behavior. I wiped the last remnants of salty tears from my cheeks, and watched as Kyla was speaking in a rapid undertone into the phone.

I hope she forgives me. I hope she and Jake both know that I'm eternally grateful for the ridiculous sacrifices they've made for me.

That's when I noticed that the male vampire in question wasn't present.

"Jake went to check out," Kyla told me quietly. "Ashley's plane lands at nine-forty-five."

Thank God. Just a few more hours without her.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked hopefully. I'll admit I felt enormously apprehensive about parting with Jake and Kyla after I had been with them for so many hours.

"No," Kyla smiled soothingly, and stepped forward to embrace me in a hug. Her body was rigid and cold, almost like Ashley's, but I felt safe and relieved nonetheless. "We're relocating closer to your mother's house to stay on guard."

Kyla's ringtone buzzed off. The sound was becoming very familiar to me. She let go of me, and flipped the silver phone open.

"No…no she's right here," Kyla's eyes flickered protectively to mine, and she carefully extended the phone toward me. Thinking it was Ashley, my hands began to quake, and I nearly dropped the phone. I fumbled with it until I felt the receiver pressed to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Spencer? Spencer?!" I would recognize my mother's frantic voice anywhere. It was the sound I heard as a child when I got too close to the pool, or went around the corner in a grocery store without her.

Panicked.

If you want to know the truth, I was completely taken aback by the fact that she had actually returned my call. In the first stages of my transition to L.A., I would call her every night leaving detailed voicemails about how sorry I was, and how much I wish I could change.

But she never responded. So why should this time be any different?

"Calm down, Mom," I mumbled in my best pacifying tone as I backed away from Kyla. She would allow me privacy; I knew Ashley had informed her of my past with my mother.

Plus, it would be a lot easier to lie if I didn't have her inky eyes burning holes in my face.

"Everything is alright. I'll explain in just a moment, but you need to relax."

I paused, surprised that she hadn't cut me off yet to tell me how disappointed she was in me, or something along those lines.

"You know, Ohio's resident high schools don't exactly keep their former students' addresses under lock and key," a husky, female voice said. I froze, and frowned. Her voice was pleasant, but not anywhere near the spine-tingling chills Ashley's symphonic tones gave me.

I waited, holding my breath.

The caller sighed softly into the phone. "I see this is going to be difficult. You will do _exactly_ as I say, alright?" I drew in a sharp intake of breath as I realized who I was talking to.

The tracker.

She chuckled lightly, which sent my blood into a frenzy of pulsing irritation. "Repeat after me, and I won't have to hurt her. 'No, Mom! Stay where you are.'"

"No Mom, stay where you are." My voice was hollow, and I barely recognized it.

"Come on now, with more feeling!" She implored me in an almost friendly fashion, and I closed my eyes, willing the large tears away. "'Mom, listen to me. No, no, please trust me, Mom.'"

"Mom, listen to me. No, no, please trust me, Mom." And now, the tears were falling. I made no effort to stop them as I strode slowly into my bedroom, slumping against the closed door, and tried to find a way to excavate myself from the current predicament.

My mother's life was at stake.

"Are you alone?" The tracker's voice was almost tranquilizing.

"Yes," I replied faintly, trying desperately to keep my voice even.

"Now listen very carefully," she commanded, but it was unnecessary.

She knew she had my rapt attention. I was hanging on her every, biting word.

"You're to speak only when I tell you to. You are to leave your friends. Before you say no, I assure you…your mother's life depends on it. Do you think you can do that for me?"

I deliberated, then mentally slapped myself. I knew this was a foolish idea, but my mother's life was clearly in grave danger.

"Answer yes or no." The tracker's agitated voice startled me, and I wiped the tears from cheeks.

"Yes." My voice broke, and I cursed myself.

"I know it won't be easy, but you do understand what could happen, don't you? How easily I would be able to deal with your mother if I receive the slightest hint that you're in the company of someone else?"

"Yes," I answered again. My body racked with sobs, and I tried to regain some composure.

It's a wonder Kyla hadn't heard me yet.

"Very good, Spencer," she purred, and I clenched my teeth. She had no right to praise me. "Now here's what you're going to do, and I want you to follow these instructions exactly. You're to come to your old ballet studio, and wait. Can you do that? A simple yes or no will do."

I bit my lip, and swallowed back another bout of tears. "Yes."

"Before sundown, please. I have places to be."

How cruel of her: to speak so insignificantly of all the lives that were on the line.

"Where's Ben?"

"Watch yourself, Spencer," she growled seductively. That only fueled my anger, though. "Only speak when you are spoken to."

I am _not_ a dog.

I tapped my foot impatiently, biting the nails of my free hand. "It impertinent that you don't look suspicious when you return to your friends. Tell them that your mother called, and that you talked her into staying away from home for awhile. Repeat after me: 'Thank you, Mom.'"

"Thank you, Mom," I gulped thickly.

"'I love you, Mom.' Say it," she demanded menacingly. I fought back the feeling of fresh tears pricking the backs of my eyes. This was outrageously unfair.

My mother didn't love me.

"I love you, Mom," I whispered.

"I will see you soon, Spencer," she promised, and I could practically hear her smile.

I wanted to rip her vocal cords out.

As I listened to the numbing sound of the dial tone, I didn't move from my spot. I had no plan; there was no escape from my inevitable fate. I was going to die in my own ballet studio in vain. Carmen would win the game, and her taking my life would tear Ashley apart.

Ashley.

I had to accept that I would never see her again.

Despair enveloped me, and I felt my heart shattering. I pressed my knuckles to my lips, caging the threatening sobs in my mouth. I forced myself to focus on eluding Kyla and Jake; I had no time to think about the consequences this would present for the rest of the Davies' family.

I choked back my dread and the looming slue of tears. I was thankful Jake wasn't here…he would feel everything.

Although evading my two vampire bodyguards was absolutely vital, it was also hopeless.

Ashley's flawless, grinning face appeared in my mind, and I allowed a tortured sob to rip through me. This was death for both of us; I was leaving her forever.

And I wouldn't even get to say goodbye.

Just as I gained some control over my emotions, Kyla's worried stare was fixed on me as she danced into my room. She looked like she didn't know what to do with her hands, and in that moment, she looked so delicately fragile.

I was afraid to break her. But I knew this would break Ashley even more.

"Spencer--" she started. I held up my hand lifelessly, my expression dead.

"My mother was worried, that's all. She's fine, though. She won't go back home until I tell her it's safe."

What a guilty, twisted lie.

I was ashamed of myself.

Kyla's smile was almost painful to me. "We'll make sure she remains unharmed."

She wasn't the one who wasn't coming out of this alive.

I turned away, my eyes scanning restlessly around the hotel room as if I were trying to memorize it.

Just like I had permanently engraved Ashley's face in my mind.

A blank sheet of hotel stationary. I went to it, and sat down in front of it on the glass table. Gingerly grasping the pencil in my hand, I held it poised above the paper.

The pencil felt so dainty in my hand. And I knew that figuratively, this would literally break Ashley's heart.

"Kyla?" I didn't look at her, but didn't gain a response either. I knew she was listening expectantly. "Will you give a letter to my mother?"

"Of course," she vowed. I didn't miss the notion of suspicion disguised in her words.

She knew I was dying inside, but she couldn't figure out why.

"I'll let you have some peace. I will wait in the living room," she told me, and I nodded, still keeping my eyes painstakingly trained on the sheet in front of me, waiting until I heard the soft click of the door closing.

I took a deep, cleansing breath, and rubbed my eyes anxiously.

"Ashley," I whispered as I wrote it at the top of the small sheet. Her name sent spasms of butterflies into my stomach. The words were hardly coherent; my hand was trembling too much.

**I love you. More than I could ever express in a measly piece of paper, but I owe you this much. I am so sorry for what I am about to do, but she has my mother. I know I shouldn't care because she kicked me out but…**

**Well, she **_**is**_** my mother.**

**Please don't blame this on Kyla and Jake. It'll be a miracle if I actually escape their watchful eyes, but in the event that I do, remember that they have no idea what I'm doing. They're just assuming I'm following the plan. Tell them thank you for me, and that I love them both very much. I could never tell them how much I appreciate all the things they've done at my expense.**

**Please, Ashley. Please don't come after her. I can't bear to think what would happen if you did, or if she hurt you.**

**I am so in love with you, Ashley. I can't say it enough. I have been since the first time I saw you. I'll want you forever and always.**

**I love you. Please forgive me.**

**Spencer.**

With quivering hands, and overflowing moisture clouding my vision, I folded the letter, and kissed each crease weakly, as if I were pouring my love into it.

Essentially, I was.

I placed the slip of paper into the envelope, and pressed my lips one final time to the stationary, loving tears cascading down my cheeks in full force.

And then, I carefully sealed my heart away.

Forever and always to Ashley Davies.

*******

**R&R PLEASE!!! :))**

**SPASHLEYFOREVER&&EVER.**


	22. Sirens

**Okay okay I know it's been awhile...but you guys still love me right? :))**

**As a reward for my absence, I come bearing good news to those of you (iLoveSON **and **iloveTRIPLEbrownies) that have asked me. *DRUMROLL PLEASE***

**YES. I would love to write the sequels to Twilight! But the problem is...Edward isn't in New Moon for the most part, it's mostly Jacob. So that would mean not much Ashley...and more Aiden. Unless you guys want me to skip right to Eclipse? Or shall I try to write New Moon, and just put more Ashley in there? Its all up to you, my friends :))**

**FOF TIME!!!**

**Hotcutii3: **Girl, do not be pulling out the puppy dog eyes on me!!! Those are my weakness lol.

**tbplrbear1: **You are so sweet! I can't even handle it lol. Seriously though, it means a lot that you think I'm "one hell of a writer" and that I leave you speechless :)) you're amazing! and yes, you make me blushh lol.

**paragirl92riot: **well, technically, this is Stephanie Meyer's property. I'm merely spinning it off to our two favorite girls :)) and YOU. ARE. AMAZING. End of argument, I win!!! :))

**AnneBuffy: **aww! yes! Such strong emotions from my reviewers is what I hope for :))

**s0nFan16: **here you go, WOMAN :)) oh, and thanks for reviewing every chapter. you're AWESOME!

**Darlyka: **addicted, huh? I'm flattered :)) I totally understand what you're saying!!! That's exactly how I feel! And don't worry, we're in the same boat with the whole being hopeless romantics thing :))

**riahpebbles: ***virtual hug* Couldn't resist :))

**AnonymousDrifter:** Withdrawls! lol well it's maybe it's your "own personal brand of heroin" like Ash tells Spence? :))

**chrissyalexandrea: **Thank you for following the story, I hope you're liking it and it means tons to me that you reviewed!! :))

**esc15**: pure poetry? I think you're my favorite :))

**ElloEllo9: **I like rocking people's socks off; it makes me smile :))

**psparkle7189: **haha okay good!!! i just like to compliment people; everyone is so beautiful! :)) I'm glad you're enjoying this story, and I hope you like this chapter!!!

**iLoveSON: **and I love YOU for coming out of your lurking to review! I love seeing new usernames on here, and it just made me smile that you took the time to review. and thank you so much, I try my best :))

**Paulinne-V: **you'll fall for me? awwww, you're too sweet! thank you so much, your reviews are definitely some of my favorites to read! and I'm glad I could make your day :))

Last but not least, this chapter is dedicated to for assuring me that I still have fans, even if I take a long time to update sometimes. That meant so much to me :)) As for your question about why the characters are who they are, I've always just considered Ashley to be more like Edward, and Spencer to be more like Bella. Aiden is always trying to break up Spencer and Ashley, and Jacob always tried to break up Bella and Edward. It was just how it worked out, I suppose lol. But I'm so glad you're enjoying my "sexy" writing! :)) Thank you so much!

**Okay, I'm taking forever, let's get on with it lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! Love you!!!**

*******

I stayed in my room as long as possibly, attempting fruitlessly to slow my furious onslaught of tears. Every hour, every minute, every _second_, this was tearing me apart.

But I didn't dare speak to Kyla. She would see right through me in no time.

However, when I did walk into the living room, Kyla was gripping the edges of the glass table so hard that I could see the physical strain it was putting on her knuckles. Her eyes were glazed over in a faraway look, and her head was rocking from side to side.

"Kyla?"

She didn't respond. My thoughts flickered to my mother. Was I already too late?

Or worse. Had something happened to Ashley?

I sat blankly beside her, and gingerly touched one of her icy, tight hands. Just as I did so, Jake was behind her, prying her hands gently from the table.

"Kyla," Jake coaxed. The younger vampire shut her eyes, shaking her head.

My heartbeat sped up to an alarming pace. Something was wrong.

"Spencer," Kyla's small, soprano voice filled the room.

"I'm right here," I replied, willing her to look at me. But she simply turned her face into Jake's chest, and his arms were around her in a second.

Then, it hit me.

She hadn't been addressing me at all. She was answering Jake's silent question.

"What did you see?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even. The silence was deafening, and I caught Jake's onyx eyes fixed intently on me. I kept my expression carefully blank, not wanting to give him any incentive to think something was wrong.

"Just…the same thing as before," Kyla said finally, releasing Jake and slumping back against the couch.

That's a flat out lie. But I wasn't going to dwell on it.

"Are you hungry?" Kyla looked wearily at me, and I instantly felt guilty. In that moment, she looked so vulnerable, and it was hard to believe that I was actually going to hurt her.

I'm such an awful person.

"Not really, I'll just grab something at the airport," I assured her, standing up and walking in the direction of the bathroom.

I was in need of a scorching shower; one that could burn my troubles away.

I got ready methodically, thinking of every little detail of my plan. I was remarkably calm, even though I knew that in the next room, Kyla was telling Jake how much of a mistake this was.

Time passed too quickly, and before I knew it, we were at the airport. Kyla and I sat in the terminal where Ashley's plan was due while Jake went to check arrival times. Kyla was perched delicately on the edge of her seat, sunglasses covering her iridescent eyes.

Even though I couldn't see it, I could still feel her questioning gaze on me.

"Kyla…" I began. Her head snapped toward me, but with the sunglasses, I couldn't decipher her expression. So I continued, working harder than I needed to in order to keep my voice steady.

"Ashley said your visions are never positive…so, how do they work?" When I said Ashley's name, my heart nearly jumped into my throat. I could feel tears pulling at the backs of my eyes, but I busied myself by pretending to examine a loose strand of my blonde hair.

I have split ends. Too bad I'll never get another hair cut…

"Things change," Kyla murmured, breaking me out of my reverie. "People are the most difficult to see; once they make a new decision, the whole future shifts."

I nodded, trying to make myself look bored. "You couldn't see Carmen in Ohio until she made up her mind to come here?"

"That's right." Her voice was suddenly wary. I averted my eyes to the floor, processing what she had just said. Basically, Kyla's earlier vision was me in the mirror room with Carmen because I had made the choice to go there. I shuddered, thinking back to the way she reacted when her episode was over. She looked so…frightened, and hurt. And considering that she had clued Jake in, they probably wouldn't let me out of their sight.

This was officially impossible.

Minutes passed. Ashley was getting closer with every passing second, and my heart was torn between a frenzy of excitement that she would be back in my vicinity, and a raging bout of aching depression that I would never get to see her.

"Their plane arrives in ten minutes," Jake informed us, coming to stand next to Kyla. She had her sunglasses off now, but she wasn't looking at him.

She was watching me closely, and I fidgeted nervously in my seat. I was never going to get away.

Then, all at once, a string of ideas hit me like a cannonball.

I glanced at the arrival board, and watched as the Seattle plane crawled closer to the small neon terminal.

Ever so slowly, as if it was my own personal form of torture.

"I think I'm hungry now," I said a little too loudly, and jumped up. My legs felt like jell-o; they were far too shaky for any normal human being.

Then again, I'm not a normal human being, now am I? "Alright, let's go," Kyla said, smiling slightly as she stood with me. I pushed her smoothly back into the seat with a trembling hand.

How did she not feel it?

"Actually, do you mind if Jake comes with me? I could use the relaxation," I asked sweetly, plastering a fake smile on. She nodded, her relieved expression gone, as she stared keenly at me again.

As Jake put his hand on the small of my back, and guided me toward the food court, I remembered something. Whipping around, I sprinted back to Kyla, and took the letter to Ashley out of my back pocket. Kyla looked at me blankly.

"My letter," I explained.

"Of course, Spencer," she took the letter, and carefully tucked it into her black leather bag. I shot her a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes, and I think she noticed. But before she could badger me about it, I hurried back to Jake.

His hand was on the small of my back again, and I felt an intense wave of serenity wash over me.

This was exactly how I wanted it to happen. My fear and anticipation at what I was about to do was being cleverly masked by Jake's gift without him even noticing.

Sometimes, I like to consider myself pretty smart.

I concentrated on the tranquil feeling spreading from my chest through every inch of my body. I spotted the ladies room, and halted.

"I didn't go before we left," I told him sheepishly, and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll only be a moment."

"Take your time," Jake said warmly. "I'll be right here."

I smiled, and quickly looked him over, memorizing exactly what he looked like.

After all, this would be the last time I would see him.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I was running. I remembered there was a back exit in this bathroom, because I had gotten lost here as a child when my family was going to Hawaii. I burst through the exit, and skidded into the opposite elevator just as the doors were closing.

The small crowd inside was looking at me irately. I didn't care though; I clenched my fists, and studied the steel of the door.

Time was caught in limbo for me. Somewhere between too fast and not fast enough.

When the dial above the door dinged, signaling our landing on the ground floor, I shoved two harried businessmen out of the way, and sprinted through the lobby. I didn't even bother to slow my pace when I passed the annoyed security guards.

I had absolutely no time. Kyla would have seen by now, and she and Jake would be on my scent.

To my luck, a lone, empty cab stood at the end of the walkway. I jumped inside, and hurriedly told the driver the address of my old ballet studio.

"That's twenty minutes away!" he whined, a vein pumping in his forehead. If I wasn't so apprehensive, I would have found this funny.

But Jake's calming effect on me had worn off, and my heart was beating anxiously.

I slid four twenty dollar bills into his hand. "Please sir, I need to get there as soon as possible. It's an emergency." He smiled gratefully, revving the engine.

Ah, the things money could do.

I breathed deeply, reveling in the silence of the cozy vehicle. I still detected undeniable remnants of my terror, but most of it had wasted away. My plan was complete, and now all I had to do was follow Carmen's instructions.

Regardless if she hated me or not, Paula Carlin was still my mother.

My thoughts roved to Ashley, and I instantly felt tears well up in my eyes. But I didn't bother trying to stop them. I imagined the clear disappointment in her perfect features as she stood in front of the hotel, my scent lost. Realization would hit her, and then…

I don't even want to think about what she would do.

Then, I fantasized what would happen if I wasn't going through with my plan. I would stand on the runway, craning my neck the better to see her just as she stepped off the plane. We would lock eyes from at least a mile away, and she would easily move through the crowds of people, wind whipping through her chocolate locks, as she moved toward me. She would smile crookedly as I run forward, and leap into her strong, cold arms. She would kiss my head, and whisper how much she loves me.

And I would be safe. I would be able to breathe again.

We would go somewhere secluded; just the two of us. Somewhere where she could be outside, and I could be free to gawk in awe at her flawless, gleaming body. We would lay side-by-side, and talk for endless hours about everything and nothing.

To be anywhere with her would be heaven.

I didn't even notice the silent tears cascading down my cheeks as I pictured her angelic face, and bright, crinkle-nosed smile. I could almost hear her velvety voice flooding my mind as I remembered exactly what she said to me before she hung up the phone for the last time.

"'I will be with you soon,'" I whispered her words into the silence, and felt the cab stop.

"You okay, kid?" The driver asked nervously, and looked over his shoulder. I didn't dare look at him; instead, my eyes flickered toward the ballet studio outside my window.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," I whispered, and stepped out of the cab. I stood motionless, waiting for the distant droning of the cab to die away. A fresh surge of terror gripped me, and I fought to focus on Ashley's face in order to calm myself.

This was it.

I walked across the street at a snail's pace, staring at the entryway. I remembered how my mother used to drop me off at the door, kiss my cheek, and usher me inside, always telling me I would be late for class. The way she would hold me close to her when I got too near to the street, as if she were afraid that I would idly walk across and get hit by a car.

Much like I was doing now.

Yes, I was stopping traffic with my lack of speed.

I tripped as I arrived at the opposite curb, toppling over and scraping my hands. I cursed under my breath, and looked fearfully up at the ballet studio. I wobbled unstably as I strode to the door.

I couldn't seem to walk straight; I felt a bit like a drunkard in my panicky state, if you want to know the truth.

A hot pink slip on the doorway announced that the studio would be closed for break. I scoffed at the flowery script, and dropped the paper carelessly. I grasped the handle, but couldn't bring myself to pull the door open.

Despair and fear seized me so forcefully, that I nearly collapsed right then and there. The blinds were drawn shut, and the streets were now vacant.

No one would be around to hear my screams.

My screams of agony. My death in vain, for Ashley and her family would always be in danger, and I would hurt them more than Carmen ever could.

I struggled to breathe. I couldn't run from this anymore.

Squaring my shoulders, I focused on saving my mother, and pulled the door open with a quivering hand.

I refused to let my mind wander to my girlfriend. If I thought of Ashley, I would have no strength whatsoever for what I was about to do.

The room was cool, and pitch black. Well, not completely. The bits of light that streamed in came from the windows above the mirrors. The studio was just as I had remembered, and exactly as Kyla had sketched. The floor smelled like it had been waxed, and the mirrors were so polished that I stared back at myself in at least ten different reflections.

I stood stock still, listening to the sound of my own breathing.

That girl staring back at me was broken.

"Spencer? Spencer?!" my mother's hysterical cries sounded from the south end of the room, and I hurried toward her voice. My breath picked up in large huffs, and I sprinted toward the source of her voice.

"Spencer Marie, don't you ever do that to me again! You scared me!" Her voice was now coming from the opposite direction to which I was running.

And as I whirled, I noticed it.

A small TV that the teachers used to make us watch instructional videos on glowed in the corner. I stood, frozen in shock, and watched my mother fondly ruffling the hair of my eight-year-old self. It was Christmas; I had been desperately trying to perfect a turn I had learned in class, but couldn't quite achieve it. I sat in her lap, pouting as I played with the hem of my tutu.

"I fell _once_, Mom. I _suck_," the digital, eight-year-old version of me complained. I smiled a little, kneeling in front of the screen, and touching my fingers to the glass, as if I could feel the softness of my mother's skin.

As if she still loved me like she used to.

"Sweetie, suck is not a nice word," she admonished, tickling me. My eight-year-old self giggled with delight, and then, the screen went blue. Me eyes widened, and I turned sluggishly.

There was Carmen, twirling the remote swiftly between her fingers.

"I apologize for that, Spencer," she said softly, offering a glittering smile. "I just figured it would be a lot easier if we didn't have to involve your mother, wouldn't you agree?"

And comprehension dawned one me. My mother was completely oblivious. She was still with Ben, but not at home. She had never gotten my message, and if she did, she had ignored it.

Like every other time.

"Yes," my voice was thin, and I flexed my jaw. But I was determined not to let Carmen see how I really felt about all of this.

"Aren't you angry that I tricked you?"

"Not in the slightest," I told her warily, standing up. I felt so forlorn, reckless, standing here alone. I was going to die, but at this point in time, maybe it was better that way. Paula and Ben would be safe, and so would the Davies' family.

Ashley would be safe.

The thought made me euphoric, and some inquisitive part of my mind was wondering if I was going crazy.

I probably was, but that's nothing new.

"You know, you have absolutely no sense of value concerning your self-worth," Carmen said, stepping forward and licking her lips. "I will give the Davies' coven this much: you humans are quite interesting."

I instinctively took a hesitant step back, nearly bumping into the TV. I surveyed her features. She wasn't nearly as beautiful as Ashley; actually, I didn't find her attractive at all. She donned black jeans, and a black, leather jacket.

Leather jackets look so much better on Ashley.

"I suppose you're hoping your girlfriend will come to your rescue?" she asked, a tinge of hopefulness coloring her voice. That's when I noticed her eyes; a coal black, circled by rings of deep scarlet.

She was thirsty. _Very_ thirsty.

"I don't think she will. I asked her to stay back." I was surprised at the volume of my own voice; it sounded almost foreign to me.

"Ah, the letter," she chuckled, looking at her nails. "Do you believe she'll honor your request?"

_I know she won't_. "I hope so."

Carmen folded her arms, and centered her curious, red eyes on me. "This was all too easy. To be frank, I expected a much greater challenge."

I waited, my heart pulsating at an inhuman pace, and gripped the edges of the TV for support. I was leaning against it, practically cowering in fear.

I was afraid. Extremely afraid.

"When Kelly couldn't get to your father, I had her do a little more digging about your life. Then, I discovered that you were planning on coming home; here, to the glorious state of Ohio, where it was most dangerous for you. Humans are very predictable, Spencer, and you are no exception."

I swallowed, and I wondered why she didn't hear it. In that moment, I longed for the comforting, rainy days of L.A. more than anything else.

But I waited for her to continue.

"I listened to the message you left at your mother's house. Of course, I couldn't trace it, because it just went back to L.A. and I knew you and your friends were at least _a bit_ smarter than that. Nevertheless, I got this hunch that you were coming home to be with your mother. I refer to it as a sort of sixth sense for my prey, if you will. Then, your girlfriend got on a plane to Ohio, and my suspicions were confirmed. As you saw in one of your lovely home videos, I simply had to prepare the bluff. It was almost too straightforward, so I'm hoping for some surprise from your girlfriend. Ashton, isn't it?"

"Ashley," I growled tersely, stepping forward. Carmen merely snickered, stepping forward as well.

Uh-oh. What did I just do?

Then, Carmen flew forward, and I had been slammed up against the adjacent wall. Her hand on my chest had me locked in place, and she was much too close. She leaned in, and trailed her nose along my neck, inhaling deeply. I leaned as far away as her grip would permit, struggling futilely.

Nobody was allowed to get that close to me. Nobody but Ashley.

Then, Carmen pulled back, and withdrew a palm-sized video camera. She expertly popped open the frame with her free hand, and held it in front of my face. I stopped my exertion, watching her intently.

Her smile was pure evil.

"I'd just like to rub it in Ashley's face a little. You know, Spencer, the only victim that ever did escape me is your girlfriend's sister. Kyla, isn't it? You see, I hunted her. She was so weak in that mental asylum. Easy pickings for a vampire who hadn't feasted in days. However, Raife Davies got to her before I did. So it's a fair trade; they get her, I get you."

She then shoved herself against me, burying her cold face in my neck. I couldn't move, but I was dying inside. The camera was getting all of this on film, and Ashley would see. Carmen was smelling every inch of my neck, and it was making me sick to my stomach.

No one was supposed to touch me except Ashley.

"You smell so nice," she breathed onto my skin, and I shivered involuntarily. "Your scent is so poignant; I think it's floral." She pulled back, and began to stroke my cheek delicately. She backed off, holding the camera in front of me, and I was finally free of her crushing weight.

"Well, let's get on with it. Any last words to your darling Ashley?"

My knees knocked together, and I suddenly felt very faint. Nausea ripped through me, and I clutched my stomach. There wasn't going to be a quick death. She was going to make this genuinely painful.

And Ashley was going to be forced to watch.

The thought filled me with rage, and as a result, I acted on foolish impulse. Panic engulfed me, and I rushed past her, toward the emergency exit.

She was in front of me in less than a second. She grabbed my neck, and flung me backwards into a mirror. I felt my head crack against it, and the glass shattered around me as I crumpled to the floor.

I didn't feel any pain though, despite the fact that I was bleeding from the head.

I couldn't even breathe. I was too stunned.

"Visual dynamics," Carmen said politely, shoving the camera in my face again. "The effects are perfect for my little video message."

I ignored her, and the now present sting of my head, and crawled feebly toward the door.

"Not so fast," Carmen whispered playfully, and kneeled. She grabbed one of my calves, and twisted it in one hand.

That time, I was painfully aware of the affliction.

The sound of my leg snapping was sickening. I couldn't fight my voice back, and I screamed with agony, falling hopelessly to the floor, and breathing heavily. She smiled venomously, and readjusted the camera.

"You know, you don't deserve a last request. I'll create one for you," she told me ever so quietly. She grabbed my leg, and wrenched it to other way. I flinched when I realized the second earsplitting cry I heard was my own.

I could feel everything and nothing, and felt as if I was going to die right there on the spot.

I have to get out of here.

I attempted ineffectively to stand up, but Carmen beat me to it, and stepped on my leg. I screamed myself hoarse, and my hand slammed right into a sharp piece of glass.

Excruciating pain clouded my vision. I could hardly see anymore.

Carmen crouched in front of me again, leaning forward with her camera. "Tell Ashley how much it hurts."

"No!" I whimpered, tears streaming down my face. "NO, ASHLEY, DON'T--"

But I didn't get to finish my plea.

A crushing blow collided with my stomach, sending me flying backward into another mirror. Glass rained down around me as I laid helplessly on the floor, unable to move.

Unable to try and escape anymore.

The smell of blood filled my senses, and through my haze of looming unconsciousness, I glimpsed the crimson liquid pooling out from beneath me. It soaked the back of my shirt and jeans, and I felt nausea rip through me again.

My blood.

I just wanted to die.

As if she were answering my prayers, Carmen turned off her camera, and licked her lips. Her red eyes were wide with hunger and pleasure as she stared down at my twitching, wounded form.

_Let it be quick_, I hoped. That's all I wanted now. I didn't want to suffer anymore.

And as the tracker's dark form strode toward me, I heard her distinct growl as she crouched. I half-heartedly covered my face with my bloody, glass-bitten hand.

Then, I felt my eyelids grow heavy, and my breathing turn shallow. I drifted, losing all sense of myself.

The last thought on my mind before I blacked out was Ashley.

My Ashley.

*******

**R&R PLEASE :))**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER&&EVER!!!**


	23. Breathe

**Okay...so I know, it's really really REALLY late and I'm lame...but I hope you guys still love me :))**

**I apologize that some of you haven't been enjoying the story :(( I hope this chapter changes your mind!**

**By the way, I think it's REALLY adorable that some of you have crushes on me :)) you guys are too sweet!**

**BY THE WAY: The previous chap was dedicated to , and idk why her name didn't show up when I typed it in lol. **

**This chappy is dedicated to ALL OF YOU :))**

**I love you all! Enjoy!!!**

*******

As I drifted, I dreamed.

I dreamt that I was sinking deeper and deeper into an inescapable whirlpool of dark water, crushing me with it's unwavering weight.

Then, I was being pinned up against a wall, a spear nailing me to the concrete by my right hand. I howled with agonized desperation, needing the pain to subside.

I was going to die.

Perhaps I was already dead, though.

The pain began to spread down my arm, burning with the hot intensity of one thousand scorching coals.

Surely, I was dead, for I could hear Ashley's voice calling me through the fog.

"SPENCER! No, no, no, SPENCER!" Her musical voice was laced with evident pain, and I heard a deafening thud as my eyes flew open. My vision was hazy, but I could still make out Ashley's tensed form, crouched in a defensive position a few feet away from me. I watched, handicapped by the blazing ache in my hand. I ignored it as best I could, and gazed on helplessly as my angel was slammed into a mirror. The pieces shattered, but she didn't appear to have experienced the impact.

"You're faster than the others," Carmen breathed, just audible enough so I could hear in my blurry state as she squeezed Ashley's neck. "But not stronger." My girlfriend's golden eyes flashed briefly to mine, softened the slightest bit, then flickered back to the tracker.

"I'm strong enough to kill you," Ashley snarled viciously, shoving Carmen backwards. The red-eyed vampire skidded across the floor, uprooting the waxed wood in her wake.

At that precise moment, my body felt as if it was on fire. My head spun, pounding relentlessly, and I couldn't see Ashley anymore. I felt my body convulsing uncontrollably, and I shrieked from discomfort.

"Spencer!" Came Ashley's strangled cry from somewhere in the distance. I heard another series of loud thuds. Ashley's furious, wild roar rang through my ears, and I forced myself to open my eyes. My glazed, cloudy gaze settled on Ashley, leaping from a ledge above the mirrors. She flew forward, growling fiercely, and hurled into Carmen. The crashing sound of the collision only furthered the pain in my body and the building pressure in my head.

I closed my eyes warily, and attempted to regulate my breathing.

I was still convulsing involuntarily, and spasms of pain were rocking every part of my body. I cried out frantically; the only sound I could make at this point.

"Spencer, please! Listen to me, Spence. Please!" Ashley's broken, tearless sobs came from close by, possibly beside me. I couldn't tell exactly where through the fog of my thoughts.

I wanted so badly to tell her I was listening.

But I couldn't. The pain was robbing me of my speech.

"Raife!" my angel called, panicked anguish coloring her velvety voice. I felt like my lungs were being compressed, and began to gasp for breath.

"She's lost quite a bit of blood," Raife's calm, methodical voice was directly above me, but I still couldn't open my eyes. "The head wound isn't too deep, but her leg is broken. Some ribs might be cracked."

A frenzied snarl of anger left Ashley's curled lips, and suddenly, the ever-present aches in my body faded away. Instead, the scalding pressure in my hand flowed through all of my senses, and I fought to keep consciousness.

I needed to see Ashley.

I needed to see her angelic face one last time.

"Ashley," I managed, and I could tell from the way my voice pronounced the syllables of her name that I was still thrashing about violently.

"Spencer, I've got you. Can you hear me? I love you. I'm so sorry." I think she was stroking my burning cheek, but I couldn't feel it.

Everything was numb with pain.

"Ash," I struggled, only getting the first syllable out.

"I'm right here, Spencer," she said fervently, pressing the back of her icy hand to my forehead. I could practically feel myself trembling from the pain under her touch.

"I-it h-h-hurts," I stuttered, sobbing and panting.

"I know, Spence, I know," she whispered soothingly.

"M-m-make it s-stop!" I yelled, torn between wanting to die from the scorching spasms of my hand, and wanting to stay with Ashley.

"Raife, do something!" My angel shouted angrily.

"Kyla, my bag, please," Raife ordered. With my good hand, I blindly reached out, and clutched Ashley's frigid one in a death-grip.

"K-K-Kyla's h-here?" I sputtered stupidly. I faintly registered Ashley squeezing my free hand back with just enough returning pressure to let me know she was there.

"I'm right next to you, Spencer," Kyla answered. Contrary to her statement, I felt her icy hands bracing my quivering ankles on the ground as Raife wrapped my leg tightly in something.

But the small aches in my broken leg were nothing compared to the blistering sensation in my hand.

"Ashley," I whispered, "my hand hurts."

"It will stop, Spencer. It's alright; Raife is going to fix it. You're going to be fine."

Then, something in me broke. My eyes widened to enormous proportions, and I broke free of everyone's grip, save Ashley's. I writhed wildly on the floor, a dark film covering my eyes. The searing pain in my hand was worse than before, and I honestly didn't know how long I was going to be able to stand it.

"MY HAND IS BURNING!" I screamed, clawing desperately at Ashley's strong form. I heard the sound of fabric ripping, and felt Ashley grasp my hand harder. I was able to make out her face through the shadows in front of my eyes. The torture she was experiencing plainly mirrored mine.

Yet, she still looked so breathtakingly beautiful.

I must be in heaven.

"The tracker bit her," Kyla's declared quietly, appalled. My angel didn't look surprised, though; her expression was exactly the same. Horrified.

She already knew that Carmen had bitten me.

"Ashley," I whispered, still reaching for her. If I was going to die, I wanted her to hold me as I went. She merely reached up with her free hand, and swiftly wiped away the tears in my eyes. I continued to convulse and sob, wanting so badly to relax.

I couldn't ignore the scalding pain in my hand much longer.

"Ashley, you need to do it," Raife's methodical voice floated towards us.

I wasn't listening; I was simply focusing on her perfect face, rememorizing each of her features.

"No," Ashley's voice was strained, muffled, as she kept her golden eyes on mine. "No, please. There must be another way."

"The bite is fairly clean. You'll probably be able to suck the venom out in a few moments if you hurry."

I wanted to laugh, but I could hardly breathe. How calmly Raife spoke of Ashley sucking my blood.

"Are you sure that will work?" Kyla's soprano voice was panicky.

"I don't know," Raife replied honestly. Then, my hand flared sickeningly, bringing with it another onslaught of distressed sobs and shrieks. Ashley looked at me, terror masking her face as she squeezed my good hand.

"I…I don't think I can do it, Raife," Ashley admitted, her silky voice strangled. "I'm not strong enough. I'll hurt her."

"Yes you can, Ash," Kyla said confidently.

"Spencer needs you, sweetie," Raife added, tightening the makeshift brace on my leg as I continued to shake uncontrollably. "Fight the temptation."

"Please, Ashley," I begged, crying for everyone I had put in danger, and the unyielding white-hot feeling increasing in my palm. Her flawless face was frozen in shock, deliberating with herself. Then, I squeezed my eyes shut as another spasm of pain shot through my hand. I choked back a scream as I felt a pair of cool lips that I knew so well press against my sensitive hand. I thrashed about, trying to break away from Kyla's grip on my ankles, and Raife's hand on my chest, forcing me down.

Then, I miraculously felt the fiery pangs ebbing away, and with it, my consciousness. I felt Ashley lace our fingers together, and squeeze weakly as she sucked out the venom.

And I fought to stay with her.

"Ashley," I tried to say, but I don't think it came out.

"She's here, Spencer. She's right here," Kyla assured me, her voice painted with relief.

Then, the burning was gone.

I felt as if I was drifting into sleep; in the absence of the pain, I felt exhausted. My body slackened, the convulsions dying away as I breathed heavily.

"Ashley…" I groaned.

Speaking was becoming incredibly difficult.

"Stay with me, Ash. Please…please don't leave."

"I won't, Spence," her voice was strained with disbelief, as if she couldn't understand that she had just saved my life.

My angel.

"Did you get it all out?" Raife asked robotically.

"Her blood tastes clean," Ashley reported. "There was a substantial amount of morphine, though."

Then, it was silent, and I felt myself being gathered into a pair of cold, marble arms. I relaxed, sighing contently as I leaned against Ashley's chest. She tucked my head under her chin, and rocked us back and forth.

In her strong embrace, I felt whole again.

"Spencer, is the fire gone?" Kyla asked in a tiny voice. I nuzzled my face into Ashley's neck, deeply inhaling her unique scent.

"Yes. Thank you, Ashley."

"I love you," she answered, her musical voice quavering. I looked up, and saw her butterscotch eyes glistening with unshed tears. I leaned up to kiss her, but she pressed her lips to my forehead instead, drawing me closer to her body.

She was shaking.

My poor Ashley.

"Ash, it's okay," I murmured decrepitly, wrapping my arms around her torso as she continued to rock us back and forth. "I love you."

She responded by pressing soft, butterfly kisses to my face and hair. In our private moment of intimacy, her father and sister had gotten up to converse with the rest of their family members.

I was too absorbed in Ashley to really listen, but fragments of conversation floated toward me.

"We got her…" Glen's triumphant voice.

"…burnt to pieces…" Jake.

"Spencer?" Raife asked from somewhere above me as Ashley continued her affectionate assault on my face.

I was welcoming every bit of her I possibly could. I had missed her, and I realized I was trembling just as much as she was.

"Mhmm?"

"Where is your mother?"

My mother. I almost didn't respond, figuring I wouldn't dignify that with an answer.

But I digress.

"Not here. The tracker…the tracker tricked me," I told him, trying to express my anger through my frail, hoarse voice. "She used a home video…and I wish that…I don't know…"

Incoherency should be a synonym for Spencer Carlin.

"Let's move her," Jake's smooth voice suggested. "She looks exhausted, and this place gives me the creeps."

"No, I'm too tired to move," I complained, burying my face in Ashley's chocolate locks.

Then, I heard my favorite sound in the world: her musical chuckle.

All was right again.

"You can sleep, sweetheart. I'm going to carry you," she promised me, standing up and cradling my frail form closer to her chest.

I was floating.

"I love you," I reminded her as my eyes fluttered shut. I felt her press a tender, loving kiss to my dry lips in response.

"Sleep now, Spencer" were the last words I heard.

And I knew she wouldn't leave.

*******

**R&R PLEASE!**

**SPASHLEYFOREVER&&EVER!! :))**


	24. Island Float Away

**Okay, I know I SUCK. Big time. I'm so sorry, you guys, life just keeps getting in the way!!! But I'm here with a new, fluffy chapter that I hope can maybe make up for my annoying absence!**

**FOF :))**

**Paulinne-V: **The reason for the amount of descriptiveness in the last chapter was because it was from Spencer's point of view, and as much as she would have loved to watch Ashley rip Carmen to pieces, she was a little too preoccupied with her own pain. Big hugsss :))

**tbplrbear1: **Do not even worry about keeping the reviews short; on the contrary, I prefer when readers write long reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)) and I love that you use your thesaurus to find words to describe each chapter. It's really cute ;)) and yeah, you alwaysss make me blush!

**angelperry7: **awww shucks. YOU are the cutest thing ever :))

**s0nFan16: **I love how considerate you are of my outside life, it's very sweet! Yeah, I change some things to my liking in accordance with the movie and book :)) hope you're enjoying it!

**iloveTRIPLEbrownies: **Yes, I'm making a sequel! *happy dance* hugs!!

**esc15: **hey, it's all good bud. I love red bull too :)) glad you're enjoying it!

**yourkat:** Okay I took out the period so it actually shows up. Yes, that chapter was dedicated to you! And thanks for letting me know. Hope you're loving the story :))

**Those of you who professed your like/love for me such as riahpebbles and ilovespencer made me BLUSH FURIOUSLY. :)) you guys are too sweet!!**

**There is one more chapter after this, then it's all over! :((**

**I love you guys!!! Enjoy!!**

*******

I awoke groggy, disoriented, and completely unsure of where I was. I blinked a few times in order to collect my vision, and immediately took in my surroundings. I was in a stark white room that smelled vaguely of cleaning products. Rain pounded angrily against the windows outside, and the fluorescent lights above bothered my eyes. An annoying beeping noise kept sounding nearby, but I couldn't even turn my head to look at it.

I looked down, and saw numerous clear tubes twisted around my arms. I couldn't move one of my legs, and became acutely aware of another tube taped across my face, under my nose. It was bothering me, so I made to rip it off.

If I was dead, I didn't need to breathe.

Then, cool fingers caught my gauze-wrapped hands, squeezing gently as they were pulled away from my face. "Oh no, you don't."

"A-Ashley?" I craned my neck slightly to the left, and sure enough, there was my beautiful girlfriend, lying on the pillow next to me. Her exquisite features morphed into a glowing smile as she rubbed my hands soothingly. Then, I burst into tears.

I was alive.

"Oh, Ashley! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed, and made to bury myself in her chest, but the IVs were constricting me.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Spencer. It's all over now," she crooned as she reached up and caressed my cheek.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, my voice thick as I tried to recall the events that landed me in a hospital.

My mind was rebelling; I really couldn't remember.

One of Ashley's icy hands intertwined with mine, and the other began to softly run through my hair. My sobs automatically died down. "I could have been much too late, Spence. I was _almost_ too late."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I thought she had my mom."

"It isn't your fault. She tricked us all." Ashley's velvety voice was tinged with venom.

_All_. Arthur and Paula.

"I need to call Arthur and Paula," I realized through the haze. I tried to sit up, but was forced back down again by Ashley's firm grip.

"Kyla already called them. Arthur is here; he's getting some coffee."

I breathed a sigh of relief, but my panic had not subsided completely. "Where's my mom?"

Ashley was silent as her fingers danced across my face. A fresh bout of tears began to well in my eyes, but I fought them back. What did I care if she wasn't here?"

Well, that's a lie.

"What did you tell my father?" My voice cracked as I said this, and I shut my eyes so Ashley wouldn't see them shine.

Piece by piece, I was giving myself away.

"You tripped, and fell down a flight of stairs," she told me seriously. I looked back at her in disbelief, and watched incredulously as a small smirk graced her gorgeous features. "It could happen. Your hand-eye coordination isn't exactly world class."

I chuckled, but winced, groaning in pain. My insides felt like they were being slowly bent in half, getting close to their breaking point, but not quite yet. Floating somewhere between snapping, and prolonged pain.

"How bad am I?"

"You have a broken leg, four fractured ribs, numerous cracks in your skull, bruises blanketing every inch of your skin, and of course, you lost a considerable amount of blood," she paused, and my heart ached as I saw her frown slightly. "You received a few transfusions, which was particularly uncomfortable for me. You smelled so…different."

I wanted to laugh, but controlled myself and settled for small smile. "That must have been a more relaxing change for you."

"No," Ashley muttered darkly, and tenderly rubbed my temple. "I like how _you_ smell." I smiled sweetly at her, and nuzzled her hand.

Her touch was doing wonders for my frenzied mood.

"How did you do it?" I asked quietly, and she knew exactly what I was talking about. She began to rub small circles into the back of the gauze on my hand as she thought for a moment.

She looked wholeheartedly intriguing when she was pondering something.

"I'm honestly not sure. It was impossible to stop…nearly impossible, anyway, because I did. If it were anyone else, I probably wouldn't have been able to keep myself in control. I _must_ love you."

My smile would have been a mile wide if not for the fact that my face muscles felt like they had been bludgeoned severely. "Do I taste as good as I smell to you?"

"Incredible," Ashley whispered, leaning forward and brushing her lips across my forehead. "Better than I'd ever dreamed."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

Yes, I apologize that I taste good.

Ashley froze, then fell back against the pillow, sighing warily. "Of all the things to apologize for…"

"So I should be apologizing for something?" I asked timidly, wanting so badly to squeeze Ashley's frozen hand. My bruised skin was making that small task quite difficult. Ashley's golden eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets as she turned to me.

"For very nearly taking yourself away from me forever," she said in a tortured voice. "But I know your exact reason for doing it, however irrational it was. You should have waited for me, Spencer."

"No," I insisted, "because you wouldn't have let me go."

Ashley's furrowed her brows, looking defeated. "That's true."

Just then, my head began to pound and the obnoxious mechanical beeping nearby sped up. Ashley sat up anxiously as I shut my eyes. "Spencer, what's the matter?"

The memories flooded my mind full force. "What happened to Carmen?"

"Jake and Glen took care of her," she spoke in a low, harsh voice.

I could tell she was the one who had wanted to break Carmen.

"You stayed with me," I mumbled, trying to ignore the pain in my head. "Kyla and Raife…"

"They love you as well," Ashley breathed, her sweet breath washing over my face. I closed my eyes, and inhaled her delicious scent as she tenderly ran her fingers through my blonde hair. "Kyla understand what happened to her, now."

Ashley's expression had turned black with fury, and I reached up to stroke her flawless face, but was strained by the IV. I winced, moaning in pain, and Ashley's magical fingers immediately stilled.

"What is it?" she questioned me apprehensively, and searched my face, afraid that she might've somehow injured me.

As if that were even possible.

"I hate needles," I whined, looking away from the one piercing my arm, and focusing on the blurred ceiling tiles. I attempted to breathe evenly despite my ribs, but I wasn't having much luck.

"Afraid of needles, but no, not a sadistic, blood thirsty vampire," Ashley chuckled lightly, and leaned close to me. "Your only job now is to heal."

I could see every fleck and shade of gold in her butterscotch eyes, and my heart responded appropriately. The irritating beeping nuisance became erratic, and Ashley smirked. I could feel my face heat to the temperature of a volcano.

My heartbeat was betraying me.

"You're so beautiful, Spencer," Ashley whispered, leaning forward and pressing her marble lips against mine.

The beeping halted all together.

Ashley made to pull back, but I grabbed her head, ignoring the IVs, and pulled her back down toward me. "I was not finished kissing you," I informed her, and glued our lips together. I felt Ashley smile eagerly into the kiss, and cup the sides of my warm face. It was slow, and languid, and I reveled in every second of it. When I finally tasted her tongue, the monitor beeped at an obnoxiously rapid pace, causing Ashley to finally pull back. Her normally pale cheeks were slightly flushed.

Score one for Spencer.

"I heard your father speaking to your mother about you moving back to Ohio," Ashley said quietly, her expression troubled. It didn't sink in at first, but then I began to pant heavily. Helpless tears streamed down my cheeks, and I vaguely wondered why my moods were so shifty.

"Don't leave me," I begged her in a broken voice, hugging her to my chest. She framed my face with her frigid, strong hands, and smiled reassuringly.

"Shhh, Spencer, I'm not going anywhere. Now relax before the nurse kicks me out," she commanded, referring to the irregular tone of the monitor.

But my heart would not slow in the slightest. I was _not_ going back to Ohio.

"I won't go back, Ashley. Do you swear you won't leave me?" I gasped, looking at her with wild, fearful eyes. Her angelic features were serious as she leaned in and pressed a chaste, calming kiss to my anguished lips.

Needless to say, I was now in a hypnotically lazy state.

"I swear. I'll be here as long as you want me, Spence.

"I'll always want you," I assured her, stroking her cheek gently. "You're the reason I'm alive."

"Barely," my godlike girlfriend scoffed. "Cover in gauze, and tied down with plastic…hardly able to move. That's not even the worst part."

I looked at her, puzzled, and waited patiently for her to continue.

"Seeing you bleeding on the floor…crumpled, helpless, broken…well, it was the single hardest thing I've ever had to experience. Hearing you scream in pain, hearing you calling out my name…and the fact that I couldn't stop. The fact that I nearly murdered you…those are the worst memories I will carry for the rest of eternity."

"Promise me again," I requested quietly, almost shaken by her revelation.

"Spencer Carlin," she leaned close, and pressed soft kisses to my lips, "I promise I will never leave you. You're my life, and the only thing it would hurt me to lose."

I smiled contently, and attempted to wrap my arms around her neck, but the IVs sent shocks of pain through my arms again. In less than a second, Ashley had pressed the button on the wall, and sent for a nurse.

"Here you go, honey," the nurse stepped forward, and filled an IV with a sedative. I could feel it coursing through my veins, and faintly registered Ashley moving carefully behind me, and cradling me against her chest. "You'll feel better in no time."

I felt my eyelids droop as Ashley snaked her strong arms through the IVs and around my body.

"Ash?" I slurred.

"Yes?" I could feel her cold chin resting atop my head.

"Stay."

"I promised, and I wouldn't dream of it," she answered, pressing her lips gingerly against my bruised temple.

"I love you," I whispered.

"And I love _you_," she replied, her lips ghosting around my ear as she nuzzled my hair.

Then, the night closed over me.

*******

**R&R PLEASE!!! :))**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER&&EVER.**


	25. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Well, here it is! THE EPILOGUE…dun dun dun!!! It's been a GREAT ride, and I'm so glad that you guys have loved reading this story as much as I have writing it. I cherish each and every one of your reviews, and sincerely hope you all read my next installment in the Spashley Twilight Saga! I haven't figured out whether I'm doing New Moon yet, or Eclipse, so I suppose you'll just see when I post!**

**Enjoy this, you guys. I love you all so much! This last chapter is dedicated to ALL OF YOU!!!**

**See you in my next fanfic! **

**P.S...I am a hugeeee fan of long reviews... ;))**

*******

"When exactly are you going to tell me what all this is about?" I asked grumpily, folding my arms across my chest. My walking cast was bothering me, but Ashley had left me a glorious-sounding voicemail, telling me to put on my best dress and be ready to leave the house. She had arrived on my doorstep, looking even more breathtaking than usual in an elegant, black dress complete with six inch black stilettos, and escorted me out to her black Dodge Viper, which she explained to me she only used on special occasions.

And here I was, sitting in the passenger seat in a turquoise formal dress, wondering what she could possibly be planning.

But secretly, I didn't care. Anywhere with her was perfect.

"You know, for a bright student with a perfect 4.0 GPA, I'm really quite surprised that you haven't unraveled the mystery yet," she smirked at me, and my breath caught in my throat.

I was never going to get used to her.

Apparently, Ashley wasn't going to tell me where we were going, so I remained content in looking her over. I deemed the contrast of the silky black dress against her porcelain skin the second most beautiful thing on the face of the earth.

Next to Ashley when her shirt hung open in the field…

Ashley with bed head…

Ashley when she smiled my favorite nose-crinkling smile…

"Hello, Arthur," Ashley's wary voice startled me out of my thoughts as she effortlessly cradled the phone between her neck and shoulder, never withdrawing her slender hands from their positions on the steering wheel.

I frowned. "Arthur?"

Ashley's face twisted into a mischievous grin as she spoke into the phone. "Marvelous! May I speak with him?"

Him?

"Hello, Ethan," Ashley greeted him, her musical voice tinged with laughter, "this is Ashley Davies. I apologize if there's been some misunderstanding, but Spencer is with me tonight. In fact, to be frank, she will be unavailable every subsequent evening concerning anyone other than myself. If this has caused you any inconvenience, I'm sorry. But you understand, right? Of course you do. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

And with that, she snapped the phone shut with a devilish smile that almost disintegrated my anger.

But not quite enough.

"YOU'RE TAKING ME TO THE _PROM_?!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air for emphasis. Really; did my own girlfriend know me at all?

"What else would call for me to dress like this?" She asked innocently, gesturing to her mouth-watering attire. When I didn't answer, she turned her hypnotic butterscotch eyes toward me.

"Just humor me."

And because she asked in that silky, come-hither voice of hers, I obeyed.

"Fine," I huffed as we pulled up to my school. "But if I break my other leg, don't say I didn't warn you. I mean, look at this heel! Now I really _am_ a walking disaster…" As Ashley came around to my side of the Viper, and opened the door, I could've sworn her golden eyes widened a fraction. I smirked as she stared helplessly, making no move to help me out of the seat.

"See something you like?" I asked in a sudden burst of confidence, batting my eyelashes as I pushed myself into a standing position in front of her. I took pleasure in the fact that she visibly gulped, and closed her eyes for a moment as she gently shut the door.

Oh yes. Spencer Carlin can flirt.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Ashley's inquired, regaining her swagger. Her white smile glittered in the darkening evening as she laced our fingers together. I immediately sighed, feeling comfortable for the first time all night.

The fact that she smelled even more delicious than usual was merely a plus.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you," I whispered, pressing my lips to her cold cheek. With Ashley supporting my limping figure, we took our pictures, handed in our bids, and walked inside. She must've heard my sharp intake of breath, because she wrapped a strong, frigid arm around my waist, and anchored me to her side.

"You'll enjoy this, Spencer. I promise I won't let go of you once," she whispered into my ear, leading me eagerly out onto the lit dance floor. A knot immediately formed in my stomach as a slow song drifted through the speakers. Ashley pulled me tightly against her, and I linked my arms around her neck, resting my chin delicately on her shoulder. Although I hated dancing, I had to admit that with Ashley, it was different.

Of course, she could make me love anything.

The relaxed rhythm combined with Ashley's soothing scent nearly made me fall asleep. I tried to focus on my surroundings in order to distract myself from the fact that everyone was staring at us.

This godlike creature, holding me like I was the only one that mattered.

We were in the gym, of course. King High isn't exactly the wealthiest school, even if its students are the polar opposite. The transformation was actually quite shocking; vines snaked across every inch of the walls, lights shone throughout the room in soft, multi-colored glows, and roses were everywhere.

It felt a little surreal to say the least.

It wasn't until I heard Ashley's angelic voice begin to hum softly in my ear as she nuzzled my hair that I noticed her siblings.

To say I was astounded would be a gross understatement.

Glen and Jake looked absolutely immaculate in simple, classic black tuxedos. Kyla wore a strapless, scarlet dress with geometric cut-outs such as small triangles all down the front.

And Madison…well, she was something else.

Donning a shimmering golden dress that complimented her eyes in the most subtle way possible, she wore her outfit with a kind of boldness that I definitely envied. To put it in lamence terms, she outshone every girl in the gym.

With the exception of Ashley, that is.

Then, the Davies' heads all snapped toward the double doors as they stopped dancing; their perfect faces alert. I realized Ashley had stopped moving too, and when I tried to pull back, her arms held me in a death grip.

"Ash?" I asked in utter confusion, looking up at her flawless face. I followed her gaze, and almost laughed out loud at what was obviously bothering her and her family.

There stood Aiden Dennison, dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a yellowing button-up shirt, and a loose, red tie. His short, jet black hair stuck up in odd places, almost as if he had just rolled out of bed. He looked clearly uncomfortable, not to mention unnatural, in his version of formal attire, and I almost felt bad for him.

You know, almost.

Aiden bit his lip, and took a few tentative steps toward us. Ashley snarled so quietly that I'm sure it was only audible to me.

"Behave," I scolded her.

She ignored me, venom practically dripping off of her words. "He wants to speak with you." Before I could respond, Aiden appeared in front of us, towering a steep head above Ashley. He smiled warmly at me, and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Hey, Spence. I was hoping you'd be here."

No, he sounded like he had hoped the exact opposite.

"Hey Aid," I couldn't help grinning back, "how are you?"

Aiden bit his lip, and directed his attention to Ashley, who was surprisingly calm now. Her expression was carefully placid as she stared back at him.

"Can I cut in?"

Ashley's turned her head towards me for confirmation, chocolate curls bouncing. Her amber eyes were begging for me to say no, to let her continue holding me.

But Aiden wasn't going to hurt me.

I nodded, giving her a sweet smile and a chaste kiss to her cold lips. She reluctantly let go of me, and fixed Aiden with a death glare as she stepped away. Without so much as a second glance at her, Aiden put his big hands on my waist, and I reached up to put my small ones on his broad shoulders.

His hands felt all wrong next to Ashley's.

As we swayed awkwardly, my hands kept slipping off his shoulders. "How tall are you now?"

"Six-two," Aiden declared proudly, and stepped a little closer so my hands would stay stationary. "So, believe it or not, I didn't come here willingly. My dad paid me twenty bucks to show up."

I couldn't suppress my laughter. "Well, I hope you're having a good time at least. See anything you like?" His bright green eyes stayed trained on my face, though.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "She's taken, though."

You've got be kidding me.

We looked at each other for a few moments, and I blushed, looking away. My eyes landed on Ashley, who was standing against the wall, staring at us. Her full lips were pulled back in a growl, and Kyla was bracing her shoulders with both hands.

"You look so pretty, Spencer," Aiden whispered shyly. The honesty with which his green eyes sparkled literally made my heart melt.

But when I heard Ashley's furious low snarl, I immediately felt guilty.

"Um, so why did Matt pay you to come here? He's not too fond of me…"

Aiden looked away, his expression almost pained. "He said…he said that if I told you something…he'd get me my master cylinder. He claimed that your school was the "safest" place to talk to you…what with your--" he paused, "_girlfriend_ around and all."

I felt my cheeks go scarlet at the mention of Ashley. "Well I know how much you want to finish your car. So shoot."

Aiden's face was suddenly ashamed, and his words came out in a strangled whisper. "Please don't be mad, okay?" When I merely eyed him expectantly, he took a deep breath, and continued. "He wants you to break up with your_..._your…"

"Ashley," I finished coldly for him, now ceasing movement all together.

"Yeah," he amended sheepishly, never taking his eyes from mine. "Look, I'm sorry, Spence. He's just really superstitious. He just sort of went berserk when he heard about your accident down in Ohio. He didn't exactly believe you…you…"

"Fell," I concluded once again, my eyes narrowing. "He thinks that Ashley hurt me, doesn't he?"

I couldn't help the fact that I was slightly angry, and from the quiet roaring in my ears, I could sense that Ashley wasn't too thrilled either.

"Look, Aiden. I know you and your father might not believe this," –he refused to meet my gaze now, although we were still locked in a couple's dancing embrace-- "but if it weren't for Ashley and her family, I wouldn't be here right now."

"I know," he asserted, but it didn't sound like he was quite finished with his sentence. He gawked at me, and I started to feel mildly uncomfortable. Before I could withdraw my hands from his bulky shoulders, he said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"There's more but…but it's so bad. He told me to "warn" you that he'd…that they'd be watching."

I cocked my head to the side, truly puzzled. "They?"

"I don't know, Spence. That was the only message he gave me." I could hear the song coming to a close, and felt secretly grateful.

"Well, at any rate, I'm sorry you had to come here, Aid. I know you and your father both mean well though."

"Its fine, I don't mind too much," he assured me, smiling boyishly. I sucked in a breath when his green eyes wandered slowly down my body, and back up.

He really can't take a hint.

"Well, Aiden, I think it's time Spencer danced with her _girlfriend_ now, don't you?" Ashley's velvety, heated voice said as I felt her frozen arms wrap around my waist from behind. Aiden's hands instantly dropped from my hips, and he cringed away as though he had been burned.

"I'll, uh, see you around, Spencer," he called, backing towards the doors.

"Yeah, see you," I said back half-heartedly, turning in Ashley's arms, completely mesmerized as she smiled at me. "Feeling better?"

"He has no right to say you're _pretty_," she announced disgustedly. "That adjective doesn't even sufficiently cover an inch of you."

"You might be slightly biased," I chuckled, caressing her cheek lightly with the tips of my fingers.

Boy, I was being bold tonight.

I nearly squealed when Ashley gracefully scooped me up into her arms, and carried me out the double doors. I rested my head against her marble chest, appeased, yet curious about where she was taking me. Suddenly, we were walking up the steps of a small gazebo, lit by white lights. A small stone bench sat in one corner, and Ashley sat on it, I cradled in her lap.

After a moment of silence, Ashley tucked my head under her chin, and spoke. "Do you know why I brought you to the prom?"

"Enlighten me," I yawned, burrowing closer to her neck, inhaling her calming scent.

"I don't want you to miss a minute of being human. I was hoping that in bringing you to this very human experience, you wouldn't have to bypass an important part of your mortal life due to my presence."

I smiled inwardly, and wrapped my arms around her torso. "I would never attend prom if I could help it. The only reason it's not so bad is because I'm here with you." I felt Ashley press the lightest of kisses to my hair, and she ran her cold fingers up and down my arms.

"Twilight, again," she told me quietly, glancing at the sky. "No matter how perfect a day is, it must always be brought to a close."

Can her perfection get anymore infallible?

"May I ask you something…frankly?" her butterscotch eyes were questioning.

"Anything," I murmured. Our faces were inches apart now, and my eyes involuntarily darted down to her luscious lips for a fraction of a second.

I'm hopeless.

"Are you…are you sincerely willing for me to change you?"

"Yes," I answered robotically, not missing a beat.

Besides Ashley herself, that is what I wanted most in the world.

My angelic girlfriend sighed deeply, and gently tucked a strand of blond hair behind my ear. "You're so ready to give up your whole life; a life that has barely begun, lying ahead of you in all its wonder. Yet, you want to be just like me…I'm not worth that."

I felt tears prick the back of my eyes. "You're worth everything, Ashley," I promised her fiercely, framing her soft face in my hands. She simply regarded me with a blank expression for a long few moments.

Agonizing silence.

"You're ready now, then?" she whispered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I hurriedly pulled my blonde hair to one side of my neck, and smiled excitedly at her. I felt a bit like a six year old in a candy store, if you want to know the truth.

Ashley smirked devilishly, and bent her head, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the underside of my jaw, right near my pulse point.

"Are you sure?" her cool breath danced across my skin as she continued to press soft kisses around my jaw line.

"Yes," I whispered back. I threaded my fingers through her soft, chocolate locks, applying the slightest bit of pressure to her scalp. I was bracing myself for the pain I knew would surely come with what was about to happen. My breathing became erratic as I felt Ashley's lips just above a spot on my neck…

A draft.

When I opened my eyes, Ashley was grinning playfully up at me, her golden eyes sparkling in triumph. "You didn't really believe I'd surrender so easily, did you? I thought you were at least a little bit sharper than that, Spence."

"Hey, I tried," I said sourly, freeing my fingers from her hair. She pulled me onto her chest again, and I sighed happily.

Even if it wasn't going to happen now, at least I had this. And that was more than enough.

"Please tell me you don't dream of becoming a monster," Ashley requested, snickering darkly over my head. I smiled shyly, pressing a kiss to her bare chest. She tensed the slightest bit, then relaxed.

I make her nervous.

"I dream about being with you forever," I told her honestly.

"Spencer," her voice was sad, aching, as she brought a lone finger beneath my chin. She tilted my head up, and our eyes met. "I will never leave you. Isn't that enough?"

"For now," I batted my eyelashes impishly, and she scoffed. I touched her face. "I love you more than anything else in the world, Ashley. You make me feel…so alive. Isn't _that_ enough?"

Her perfect face broke into a mile-wide, flawless, nose-crinkling smile. "It will always be enough."

And as she leaned down, and captured my lips with hers, I knew she was right.

Enough for forever.

*******

**R&R PLEASE!!! :))**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER&&EVER.**


End file.
